Teach Me How To Love
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Some years after the war. Hermione and Draco are forced to live together by new Minister. But will blossom from this? Will Draco find out why Hermione seems different. Will she open to love. Rated M. Sex, Language, Abuse, Bulimia
1. Prologue

Teach Me How To Love

Prologue

It had been five solid years. Five years since the Dark Lord's fatal downfall. The magical world had escaped the grasp of a twisted maniac. London especially was rebuilding since it suffered the most. Families torn apart and loved ones lost. The Ministry of Magic had to be rebuilt from the ground up. Wilfred Jones was the new Minister of Magic. He was kind and gentle. However he tough and very much the non-traditionalist. Jones knew there would be conservatives that would give him a rough time with new laws and the new vision he imagined for the wizarding world. However much a minority they are, Purebloods still had weight in magical society. Though Jones could careless about one's parentage, seeing he was a muggle-born himself. Therefore he created a new experiment is to help relieve the society of blood tensions. Sitting in his office now were the people who were going to help him promote this new act. However his throat was dry. This was a delicate matter and he had been warned by a friend of the female. That they might not adapt kindly to it. _Oh well I'm the Minister. We need to learn how to coexist to remove the stereotypes. Otherwise we might as well prepare for a new Dark Lord. _


	2. Cohesive Living Promotion

A/N: Hi Guys, yes I pulled out another chapter story. It was bouncing around not letting me sleep. I have like three more on the way. I haven't forgotten about Dreams Choices and Secrets...I 'm just having a little trouble with it.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling own like all characters except for the Minister and a couple of children. forgot this earlier.

Chapter One: Cohesive Living Promotion.

Hermione Granger was running late to work. Hopping around her apartment looking for her other shoe.

_Where is that bloody shoe?_

Forgetting she was a witch which she could have just summoned it…

"Accio black shoe" Problem was _all_ her black shoes came zooming out. One hit her in the face. Seeing the one she needed, she stuffed her foot in it and grabbed her suitcase and left. Flooing to the Ministry.

Walking to the lifts in the Atrium, Hermione saw her best friend Harry Potter .

"Hey Mione" Harry flashed his pearly whites.

"Hey Harry. How are Ginny and the kids?" Harry and Ginny married as soon as she finished with Hogwarts. They have four beautiful children and one on the way. They have twin boys with red flaming hair and green eyes. The Potters named them James and Fred. Then there was Mariana and a small boy named Ian.

"Well they are all driving Ginny quite mad. Ginny well you know how tough she is…but they tire out especially now that she's pregnant. James and Fred's being the oldest and more mischievous than I remember Fred and George being."

Hermione laughed as she remembered the last time having dinner at the Potters. It involved Harry getting his eyebrows singed. Ginny and Hermione on the receiving end of a premature Leg Locker Curse. Of course all three adults were angry but not for long as they began to laugh at the situation.

"Well I definitely could see those two being just as wild. As long as you don't tell them about _we _used to get up to at our years at Hogwarts…you might actually have normal children." Hermione smiled.

The pair walked into the back of a lift. They were immersed in conversation that they did not see platinum-blonde head bound his way into the lift.

"Have you spoken to Ron since he left?" Harry asked.

Hermione just shook her head no. Ron was off living his dream playing for the Chudley Cannons. They dated regularly for about four years. Only the first year was blissful, the rest were …painful. Ron traveled for work and Hermione to say the least was a workaholic. But she took care of him whenever he was home. He took care of her…just not in the same way. They would bicker and the bickering turned to physical fighting. It got very violent at times and since Ron has such height on her, he would over take her. He screwed Hermione badly over and over. No knew. They just think they fell apart. No one knows how abusive Ron was or controlling. That he made Hermione think she was worth nothing. Breaking her spirit into pieces. She couldn't tell anyone that Hermione Granger allowed herself to be treated in such a way. She finally broke. Literally and mentally. The last time she was beat, nearly every bone was broken. Her lungs had holes. Her reproductive system was completely shot. She was near brain-dead.

How was she alive then? The bastard was nice enough to bring her to the hospital saying he came home and found her like this. Then he paid the hospital not to say a word about it. The records were supposedly destroyed. Then while she was recovering, he whispered something in her ear. To anyone it could of look like he was whispering words of fear.

"_If say a word to anyone about this mudblood…I will kill you." _Hermione heard the intensity of those words. He meant every single word. So she kept her promise and he left her alone.

Hermione must have realized that she was too quiet because Harry was looking at her strangely.

"Mione are you alright, you look like you are going to be sick. I wouldn't have brought it up if it bothered you so." Harry said concerned.

"No Harry, it fine. I haven't owled him because I haven't had time. Plus it would be best if I never spoke to him again."

Harry just nodded. After years of dealing with those two, letting them be apart is for the best.

"I'll see you later and Ginny will owl you at some point., for lunch or whatever you do when I'm not around."

"Harry, we talk about sex.." Hermione busted out laughing when she saw her friends horrified expression. The lift doors closed on Harry.

It took her awhile to calm down. She finally noticed that she was alone with her sworn enemy. Stiffening slightly she shifted as far as possible from him.

"I didn't think you had sex much less discuss it." Draco Malfoy said with his usual bored drawl.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, Yes I have sex and I talk about it." Hermione hurried off the lift.

Walking briskly into her office, Hermione was Head of the Magical Cooperation. It was large room with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Her large bay window was telling her it was brisk fall day or at least Maintenance was. Settling herself at her mahogany desk, she pulled out parchment and began writing a proposal for the Representation of Magical Creatures in the Ministry legislature.

Hours passed and Hermione's parchment had reached the floor. Just then a gold note zoomed inside. She ignored it since she wanted to finish the proposal before 3. The note was getting insistent and was tapping her shoulder. Seeing she couldn't ignore it any longer, she opened it.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Please come to my office. I have important matters to discuss _

_with you. Be there 1:00 pm sharp._

_Wilfred Jones_

_Minister of Magic._

Glancing at her watch Hermione almost had a heart attack.

"1:15! Oh Bugger!" She dashed out to the lifts, praying it wasn't over that she still had her job.

Stopping right in front of Minister's office. She fixed herself and knocked.

"Come in" came a curt voice.

Hermione walked in and saw the Minister looking straight at her. Also Harry was standing next to him looking stony. She saw Harry mouth the word 'sit' . Complying she barely noticed a third presence.

"Sorry Sir, I was trying to finish a prop-" Hermione had started.

Jones waved a hand to stop her. "That's irrelevant. Now let's begin"

"I happen to think it is important " The third presence spoke. Harry snorted very loudly.

Hermione looked at the figure. Draco Malfoy was standing against the wall. He had a bored look on his face. Instead of wearing traditional wizard robes he work muggle black slacks. Also an emerald green button down . He had a silver chaing around his neck. Two small silver rings hung from it. If looked closely there were emeralds all around the band with one ruby in the middle on each. Malfoy looked handsome and Hermione almost forget why she hated him so much. Then he opened his mouth she remembered why.

"Granger, I know you hold yourself above such _trivial_ things as time. However some of us have lives and things to do." Malfoy sneered.

"I didn't know being a Death Eater was so demanding these days" Hermione spat.

Malfoy glared at her. He would have loved to make her pay for that remark. But he was smart enough not to try anything in front of the Minister and Potter.

Hermione glared back. She wasn't going to let Malfoy beat her at anything. Even if it was a _staring _constest.

The Minister watched the scene unfold. He never saw such a level of distaste between two people. He almost thought of calling off the whole thing. However without them as spokespeople for the promotion, it would fall apart.

Hermione crossed the room to stand about 10 inches from Malfoy. "If you must know I was writing a proposal on getting more representation in the Ministry's legislature for non-human magical creatures. Like goblins and house elves. I've done the research and was writing my draft. I had just received the note about the meeting today. It was the first of my knowledge of it." Hermione said

"Well Granger if you checked your mailbox you will have at least 10 notices of regarding the meeting. Therefore you would be on time and we could get on with this whole charade." replied Malfoy.

"I was busy"

"What defending the rights of creatures that don't _need_ or _want _your help hmm? Why must you undo a culture and society that has been established traditions before your blasted muggle mother though of having you!!" Malfoy was tired of her already.

" Because change is good. Plus how in the hell do you think Voldemort gained so much power before? Hmm Malfoy? Because of these racist attitudes about pure ancestry is far more superior were allowed to breed. He fed on it Malfoy. I am living prook that blood is only what runs through your veins. It has nothing to do with character of your heart, or magical abilities."

Hermione was five inches from Malfoy's nose. She looked at him and glared into his eyes. Determined to make him see that Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggle-born or Muggle , the people themselves matter. Not their blood status.

"You are such a goody two-shoes" Malfoy finally spoke.

"Rather be that then the son of a Death Eater". Hermione smirked.

Malfoy raised his hand and was about to strike.

"I _**dare**_ you to hit me. I _**want**_you to."

"Ms. Granger!!" said Minister Jones

"Malfoy, if you lay a hand on her I will not hold back from killing you…." Harry said menacingly.

"It's ok gentlemen. He won't hit me too much of a _**coward**_ to do so." She smirked.

Malfoy knew she was right but not for the reasons she thought she was. He was making his way to the door, while Hermione sat back in the chair smirking. She placed her arms on the arms of the chairs and crossed her legs.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy we have yet to discuss matters of this so-called meeting." The Minister called out.. He was so tired from them already.

Taking a few deep breaths he turned around and stood behind the chair next to Hermione. He was in defensive mode with his arms folded across his chest and his legs stood apart.. The looked like a powerful couple from an outsider but everyone else knew better not mention it..

"You may sit Mr. Malfoy" Jones gestured toward the chair.

"No I rather stand." He said tersely.

"Ok then let's begin. I brought you three here today because I have a new country spread initiative. It will be unveiled in the Daily Prophet by the end of next week. It is called Cohesive Living Promotion. It will be mainly amongst wizards and witches. It will be asked of Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns to live with each other. Of course it's only for singles. The Ministry will even set up housing if an agreement as to where they stay cannot be reached. This act is for relieving the stereotypes about magical blood. We have been through a devastating war that was based on purity of the world. We need to see there is more people than blood. Get to know each other. Hopefully friendships will bloom and some relationships." Jones finished.

"Well what does that have to with Malfoy, Harry and Me." Hermione questioned.

The minister began to look uneasy. How do you tell two people who obviously loathe each other they have to live together?

"Ah, well Ms.Granger you see Mr. Potter is uninvolved because he is married, he is just a witness. However you and Mr.Malfoy have to live together.

Hermione fell out her and chair after the Minister finished. Harry rushed to her aide.

"Ennervate" Harry said.

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. She saw Harry and said.

"Oh Harry, I just had a horrible vision that the Minister told me I have to live with Malfoy."

"Erm…Mione I don't how to tell you but that wasn't a vision. The Minister did say that and you do and you just fainted.

"Harry James Potter , I swear if you don't say you are lying to me right now I will hex you

into next century."

"Um, you are lying down, I have the upper hand and you would miss me and Ginny would kill you for doing that. So I'm not lying and get up."

Hermione got up and stood as far as possible from Malfoy.

"You see Ms. Granger, the Minster continued. You are a Muggle-born with abilities and wits Dumbledore would have been proud of to own. Plus you are best friend to Mr. Potter here, destroyer of the Dark Lord. Mr. Malfoy comes from a very traditional Pureblood family who were in the leagues of You-Know-Who. The son of a Death Eater and Potter's best friend and War Hero living together will spur positive feelings for this act. People will follow in your footsteps. I suggest that the both of you try to make this work. I know the enmity between you two is infamous. Pending on where you two decide to live, you are work from home. Work appears daily for you and when you finish it , it disappears. However you two are too spend time with each other. Learn about each other. I personally will check on the both of you for progess. At some point I will need to schedule your photoshoots for the posters that little the country. Everyone will know you are best friends. " Jones smiled. Proud of himself that he got through that.

"No disrespect Minster, but what in BLOODY HELL do you mean disrupting people's lives like this!! My LIFE as a matter of fact. And I sure would like to who know in the name of Merlin's pants! set me up with him." Hermione was furious. The fact that her life will be uprooted because this Minister has a _brilliant _plan to rid blood tensions.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione you of all people I thought would want to see blood stereotypes erased. You and me have been persecuted by people who hold beliefs like Mr.Malfoy. Plus if the both of you want to keep your jobs here I would do it!" The Minister was not the nice man anymore.

Hermione look defeated but determined to find a loophole when she got a chance.

"Fine" She turned to Malfoy and said. "Malfoy where are we living since we are stuck together."

Malfoy was patiently listening to Hermione stomp her feet because was paired with mean old Malfoy.

"Hullo? Malfoy have you checked out?

"No Granger. You will live with me at my house. Because there is no way I am living in your hovel." Draco sneered.

"How do you know I don't live in a very nice house" Hermione huffed

"Everyone lives in a hovel compared to me."

"Fine Malfoy. When you do want me to arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be fine."

"Lovely. See you around roomie" She smiled at him dangerously. He knew she had something up her sleeve and he was piqued. But also effing scared.

Hermione promptly left the room pulling Harry with her. She held on to his arm so tight, he would not be surprised to find it raw." They walked fast to the lift smiling at any passerby's As soon as they were in an empty lift, Hermione physically and verbally berated Harry.

"Ow! Mione…would- you –please stop hitting me, its not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is Harry James Potter!! You stood there letting the Minister make me move in with Malfoy. Couldn't you have mentioned that me and Malfoy equal the destruction go the world? How he viciously berated and unmercifully humiliated me and you at Hogwarts?

She long stopped hitting him. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises. He let her know he tried to implore the Minister to see reason. However Jones wouldn't have it.

She cried until there were no more tears. She magically restored her face so she looked fresh.

"It night not be that bad. You could take him if need be. Of course you can always owl me or Ginny if he get's out of hand."

"Thanks Harry, see you later" She got of on her floor.

"Bye Mione."

Hermione walked back to her office. She quickly finished her proposal and had it sent off to the review board.

She sat in her office thinking about what lie ahead.

'_The Minister must be barmy. I mean I know he is a powerful man, but can he really get away with disrupting people's lives like this? Why me? Why Malfoy?! Why couldn't it be…?'_

Hermione realized the only people she would considered are married or she lost touch with them.

Ron was resounding obvious no because not even for some stupid promotion. She'd kill herself before ever going back to him.

The things is the Minister had some valid points. Like the tensions that have arisen over the years have increased somewhat. Even though Harry killed Voldemort there those who blame muggle-borns for the destruction of familes.

Even though _she_ Hermione Granger had help save their prejudice asses, Purebloods refuse to acknowledge she has just as a right to magic as they do.

Isn't she Hermione Granger, War Hero of the Second War? Yes she is. Hasn't she proved to everyone yet that she can be magically powerful as any Pureblood? Well she thought so.

Then there is idea that there are no two people in the world who hate each other like Hermione and Malfoy.

So if this stupid act is suppose to work, why not have the wizarding world's most infamous enemies live together?

Something else plagued Hermione's mind. _'Why was he so bloody calm and accommodating? It was if the Minister told him was going to be made Head of a new department. He looked mildly amused by it, that was disturbing. Why should she have to look like the bad one while he is cool and amused? I thought it would take forever to us to decide where to live. I can't believe he is going to let me through Malfoy Manor, I thought he would be too worried I soil anything with my dirty blood. Maybe he isn't planning on letting me back out'_ Hermione balked at that thought. Like Draco Malfoy could ever beat her. That really was hysterical. Well it wasn't like she hasn't been beat before. But it was by someone she loved and supposedly said he loved her. Someone who is dumber and not as tactful as Malfoy.

Hermione was beginning to remember the times she let herself be broken. Because she loved him…

A rush of wind disrupted Hermione's thoughts. On her desk was a beautiful tawny owl . She recognized as Echo, Ginny and Harry's owl. Hermione took the rolled up parchment and then set out treats for the owl. Echo hooted appreciation while Hermione read her letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm exhausted because Fred and James found an old puking pastille. Well of course the ingredients potency rose. They were retching so bad until I found more with the antidote. You know when Fred and George did it, it was funny and witty. However now I curse them for inventing and Harry for having in the house! Enough about my trivialities. Me and Harry are dropping the kids at Mum's tonight so we could have a mini vacation at home. However Harry had work Sat morning…honestly they are working him to death. So I was thinking of coming to your flat for a spot of tea. We could catch up. Can't wait to see you. As I am sure you can't miss me. I'm so wide now. I think Healer Andrews is wrong. I must be having triplets, I can feel it. Merlin give me strength. See you tomorrow morning,_

_Love _

_Ginny._

Hermione laughed a little. She jotted a reply telling her it would be lovely to have her tomorrow morning. She sent her reply with Echo.

Making her to the apparition point and then vanished.

She stopped at her landlord's flat. She told him she would be moving tomorrow afternoon. The landlord was named Henry and he was a sweet old man. He didn't want Hermione to leave but she assured him it's for work and she will comeback if things don't work out. She gave him this month's rent even it wasn't due yet. Taking the lift she had become a little sad as this was her last day in the muggle world for quite some time. Opening her door she looked at her small flat. Then she remembered she shared this flat with Ron.

'_Maybe living in a sprawling Manor would be better. I have no connections there. Plus it's rumored to be the largest in the country, so I wouldn't even have to be in the same room with Malfoy.'_

Removing her black work robes, it revealed more black. A black pencil skirt with a black button down. She looked like she just came from a funeral rather than work. Hermione didn't remember her wearing color. She knew she used to but then she stopped. Black was her comfort zone, the only color Ron didn't complain about her wearing. Now it was too hard to break from wearing so much of it.

Walking into her room she pulled all her trunks out and conjured some boxes. Slipping her feet out of her black pumps, she put her radio on. Her iPod was connected so it played music from there. She listened to lyrics while she undressed.

"_Breathe In, Breathe Out. Tell me your doubts._

_Breathe In, Breathe Out. Break down._

_If everyone left, I will stay"_

It was a sad song but it suited her mood which was rather bittersweet. Getting in the shower she had it scalding hot.

When she finished , she dressed in black and grey sweats and black t-shirt. Opening her walk-in closet she a few rows of black. In the very back were bags and shoes, the ones with color still had tags on them . Some were gifts some were stuff since Hogwarts or bought. Fingering her old clothes the ones in bright jewel tones. Looking like a rainbow inside. She wondered where old Hermione went and when the black clad moved in. However she did know. Ron murdered her.

Waving her wand all her clothes packed themselves. Going out to the second bedroom which she made an office and library. She set the books and volumes she had collected into boxes. Also her paper and things from her desk. She really wouldn't need anything from their. Food she would give to Ginny. The next tenant could have the plates. She left a note for them. She was leaving the furniture. She went back to the office and grabbed boxes of photos and brought them to her room.

She began sifting through them. Her sitting in the wading pool at four. One her sitting with a book bigger than she was. Then she found pictures from her Hogwarts years. Those moved and she laughing. She was happy once. Ron and Harry were both pretending to whisper in her ear. She laughed because their breaths were tickling her ears.

She finally found the picture she wanted. It was her and Ron at Ginny's and Harry's wedding.

One of the few non-bickering days. They looked happy and in love it if that was possible. But were they in love? If they were would Ron have done what he did? Would she be alone as she was now?

More questions plagued her brain as she stared at the picture. Pushing the boxes on the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Holding the picture to her heart she started to cry as the song that come on played.

"_You are the only face I had ever known._

_I was the light from the lamp on the floor._

_Only as bright as you wanted me to be._

_But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick_

_And I do regret more than I admit._

_You have been followed back the simple side._

_Sat with you drink for drink_

_Take away the pain of living _

_Everything we had, Everything we had._

_Everything we had is no longer there._

_A/N_: Hey guys hoping you like the story so far. I have few chapters written up for that one. I am also working on two others, yes I know crazy. But I have been bitten by the ephiphany bug. Those of you reading Dreams I am trying for that one but it's giving me trouble. As to the Harry and Ginny's children's ages James/Fred are 6, Mariana 4 and Ian 2. Ginny is also about 6 or 7 months along and Right now it's September. I hope that clears up stuff for you. Please Review


	3. Moving Day

_Chapter 2: Moving Day…_

_A/N: I am so pleased that people are making this story their favorites and reviewing!! They really encourage me to go on so keep them coming! Also I forgot to mention this at the end of the first chapter but the names of the two songs! The first one is "Breathe In Breathe Out" by Mat Kearney and "Everything We Had" by The Academy Is… Now enjoy chapter 2. Warning: Psychologically graphic. It may be tough for some._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…_

_Hermione woke up with her eyes so dry that morning. The picture she was holding was stuck to her chest. _

_She pulled it off and put it back in the box. She jumped in the shower thinking she had to move today. Move in with Draco Malfoy.__'He can't be worse the Ron…doesn't have the balls to do anything to me' _Hermione wondered where this self-assurance came from. Then she realized she was never in love with Draco Malfoy but she was with Ronald Weasley. Love makes you do crazy things and take all kinds of crap. That's why she decided after Ron…never will she open to love again.

After getting out the shower she realized she was little bit more comfortable with the moving. Leaving a place of very unhappy memories is probably the most healthy thing for her right now.

Getting out she threw her hair into a wet messy bun. Then put on some jeans and blue tank with a black sweatshirt over it of course.

She made sure everything was packed. Packed food to give to Ginny. She was getting tea ready when she heard a rush of fire.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny's very distinct voice ring.

"In the kitchen Gin!" She called back.

Hermione turned to see a very wide Ginny Potter. Her ankles were swollen and her belly was protruding so far. Other than that she was glowing. That part of the pregnancy suited her.

"Hullo, how are you?" Hermione asked. She ran over to hug Ginny. Since the stomach was in the way, she settled for one on the side.

"Fat and tired, yourself?" Ginny asked.

"You are not fat. You are carrying life so you are excused."

"Well life is very heavy"

"Do you want to honey or milk in your tea?"

"Honey and sugar. Ginny sat at Hermione's little dinette set. My mum was so happy to see the kids last night. I told her wait until tomorrow and she will want to ship'em back to us. Then she reminded me she raised Fred and George on top of the rest of us…therefore she could take anything. I had to concede. I was no picnic, neither was Ron. Have you spoken to him?"

'_Why does everyone keep asking that!!' _"No I haven't. I prefer that me and him just not talk at all. We went our different ways."

Ginny sensed a finality in that sentence so she left it.

"Oh before I forget, I packed up all this food I had for you. I won't need it." She handed Ginny her tea.

"I should think not, I'm sure Malfoy has plenty."

"Harry told you?"

"Of course. Because he felt bad because he didn't stand up for you enough."

"Tell him I know it was completely out of his power. I know he would have fought to the death if it meant I didn't have to live with Malfoy. I don't blame him, Jones practically dangled our jobs in front of us if we didn't agree. I'm glad he is pro-active but _moving_ people is a bit much."

"Well be glad you got someone shaggable. I heard Seamus got paired with Millicent Bulstrode."

"Ginny! Malfoy shaggable? You are just as crazy as the Minister. I thought the promotion wasn't going to be released until next week?"

"Well I am the Head Auror's wife. So you know I know everything. Plus Ministry workers are being set up first. And you know Malfoy is very good looking these days. Even if he is a foul git that has quite a reputation."

"That's beside the point Gin, his Aunt tortured me, that isn't something you forget easily. Plus all the time he made fun of me? I can't drop that because he's handsome. This would have never had happened if Harry took the appointment of Minister."

"Hey, you know full well Harry would not have never been happy if he was stuck behind a desk all day. Being a figurehead. Making speeches, kissing babies, shaking hands with prominent leaders. No he needs to be defender, saving the world is in his nature. Hermione I'm not asking you to immediately forgive him and jump in his arms. But the fact is was Bellatrix who tortured you not Malfoy. Yes he teased merciless but he was young and ignorant, like we all were at that age. The purpose of this promotion is to get to know people. Dig a little deeper Mione, he may not be the arrogant ferret anymore.

Hermione drained her tea and sat silently. She knew Ginny was right. She didn't have a problem with moving, it was the roommate she gaining.

"Cheer up, at least you get to leave this small flat for a luxurious manor." Ginny waved her hand around the apartment.

Hermione knew Ginny didn't know how much leaving this place would do. She doesn't know that wall near her telly was smattered with her blood at one point. Or that shag rug is where Ron broke one of her ribs. Nope no one knows that tragedy is covered in every square inch. The walls would cry if they could tell the story.

"Yeah, your right. Oh I'm going to send my things ahead because it's too much to apparate with." She scribbled a note to Malfoy and attached it to the closest trunk.

"Movenum Malfoy Manor"

Her and Ginny talked some more about the kids until about 2pm.

"Well I guess I better go. I need to um prep for Harry." Ginny giggled.

"Well you go have fun with that, while I go live with the Lord of Darkness."

They both laughed . They hugged goodbye and Ginny was gone in the swirl of the wind.

Grabbing her hand she left her key's on the table and a note to Mister Henry. Giving the place a once over, then she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

DM&HG

Opening her eyes she saw a massive manor in front of her ._'Wow'_ was her only thought.

There was a rustling in the bushes Well they _were_ bushes because they turned into nymphs. _'Weird'_

She knocked the heavy brass knocker. Hearing the lock opening and there stood Draco Malfoy.

He looked more handsome than yesterday, if that was possible. Hermione became self-conscious immediately since she was clearly underdressed.

"Hullo Malfoy" She stuck her hand out for a handshake. She could do this…maybe.

"Hullo Granger" He replied shaking the pre-offered hand. "Do come in. I had your belongings put in your room."

"Oh, well thank you" Hermione said unsure of this little bit of kindness. They were walking in an expansive foyer made of marble. The tones were greyish blue with streaks of gold.

It was ironic for Hermione to be back at Malfoy Manor as a guest when the first time she was a prisoner.

"You probably want to get settled. I left a map in your room. This place is rather large. I remember being lost a few times as a boy." Draco blushed. He rarely shared anything about his childhood here.

They began to walk towards a marble Grand Staircase. Walking silently hearing the sound of their footsteps echo off the walls. They came upon four lifts which were embossed in gold. Engraved was the Malfoy crest.

"Any one of these takes you to any floor There are stairs to your right. Your room is on the seventh floor as well as mine. Just in case you needed me for um something. Now if you want to redecorate the room, simply think of the change and the room will do it for you." Draco finished.

"Thank you" The only words Hermione felt safe saying. The whole house was overwhelming her. Also Malfoy being polite and kind. Not one insult. Yet.

Stepping into the lift they rose to the seventh floor. The doors opened to a floor with teal walls and white molding. She thought that was a weird color for a bachelor, then again his mother could have made it this way.

Hermione decided that small talk would be best right now.

"So how are you Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco was lost in thought. He was thinking something was off about her. Too quiet for Granger.

"I'm good. Oh here we are." They had come to a double doorway. The handles were in gold.

Draco took the handles and opened them wide. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

The room was half the size of the Great Hall. It was bathed in a soft yellow giving it a airy feeling. The massive queen-sized bed was covered in white linen sheets and comforter. There was a white canopy. The bed frame was a metal work of filigree design. French doors opened to a closet the size of her apartment. Hermione saw into her bathrom was painted in soft lavender. The tub was pure white and the size of a pool. All kinds of taps. Over to her right was a large vanity. It was white and Victorian style and so were sconces.

Hermione could not believe she was living here. She wasn't even dreaming. Turning to Malfoy with galleon sized eyes.

"I don't even know what to say, it's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I mean thank you Malfoy." Hermione was in complete amazement.

Draco just smiled like really smiled. He had her in mind when deciding what room to give her last night. He thought yellow would complimented her chocolate tresses. All he knew was ever since he was up with her, he was feeling like not Malfoy. In a way he liked it. An even odder thing was he loved the goofy expression across her face.

"Your welcome. Dinner will be at six. I'll let you unpack. Just call if you need me. Draco said and left.

DM&HG

Hermione took off her jumper and tank. She went to stand in front of the full size mirror in the bathroom. Staring at her scars. Tailing them with her index finger. The one she fingered the most was the one over right breast. The one who gave her this one was some she trusted with her life. To be a good friend. To love her. Now she was standing inside the house of someone bred upon evil. Teased and harassed her since young. Yet he has shown her sincerity of someone who has been her best friend since birth. Can she trust the one who bullied her first and then treats her with kindness?

Hermione moved about the room an two sets of doors she did not notice before. One led to a balcony and the other was regular door that had silver handle.

Intrigued Hermione opened the door saw a large office and library.

"Whoa" There were a lot of dark rich tones but beautiful. Most of it was in deep rich mahogany. The desk was so big she could lay on it. There was floor to ceiling bookcases. Filled with large volumes and small books. Ranging from muggle to magical books. He even left room for her books. A fireplace was a focal point in the room. Hermione ran her fingers over it. It was smooth to the touch. Over it was a painting of Elizabeth I in a jeweled encrusted frame. Looking into the frame she saw something so powerful radiated

'_Something about her'_ she mused.

Walking back to the desk she saw three stacks. One was her work which was stocked so high. She was not going to touch that. The second was cherry box with red and gold on the box. Opening it was feathered quills, inks in all sorts of colors and stack of premium parchment. The last was a book called Elizabeth I: Collected Works. Draco wrote a note along with it.

_Granger _

_A friend of mine recommended this book to me. It is words of a extraordinary woman. Her qualities are quite admirable. Please read it. I think you will find similarities between her and yourself._

_Enjoy _

_Malfoy._

Hermione was awed at how much he had given in a small space of time. _'Now what could I give him?' _Hermione had nothing of material to give him. She had a sizable account at Gringotts but he obviously doesn't need money

_'So what do you give someone who had everything?'_

Deciding it would eventually come to her, she left her office. Taking out her wand she set things to unpack. In one of her clothing trunks she found a black button down to change into. Leaving on the jeans and sneakers she changed quickly.

DM&HG

Smoothing down her curls as she walked to elevators. She got in one and saw all but three buttons. Voice, Stop and Emergency.

"Odd, how am I suppose to know what to do?" Realizing she left her map. She pushed voice. A little screen popped out from the side.

"Hello" said a cool female voice.

"Erm…Hello can you tell me where Malfoy is?"

"Master Malfoy is in the kitchen. Would you like to go to the kitchen?"

"Yes please"

The elevator lurched then shot up, pulled back and then went down in a zig zag. The ride ended with a sharp thud. Hermione wobbled out of the elevator.

" I think I might take the stairs next time."

Finally straightening out, she fell upon a large kitchen. It was white washed with stainless steel and extremely immaculate.

"He lives alone why would he need a kitchen this huge? And that voice lied, he is not here."

"Yes I am" came a voice.

Hermione nearly jumped out her skin. "Merlin you scared me!" She breathed.

"I'm going to guess and say you left the map and pressed voice"

"Yes, what kind of whacked out lift do you have?"

"Well if you saw the map, you would have saw that to use the elevators you just have to think about where you wanted to go. You would have had a much more pleasurable ride. Technically it did not lie I was in the wine cellar which is off the side of the kitchen." He was smirking.

"Oh." She was flustered. She never got anything wrong and she couldn't figure out a lift.

Looking anywhere but Malfoy she looked at the kitchen.

"Well dinner is ready. So if you will follow me to the dining room" Draco said

"Sure." Hermione didn't know what to do with herself around him. He was to nice and she wasn't use to that. At lease if he made fun of her she could react to that.

'_She's too quiet. I was actually looking forward to some good old bickering. Irking her is one of my best memories. I wish she would give me something to go so I could feel like normal. I don't like this submissive and un-controlling Granger. And when has she worn so much black. The only thing with color is her hair and eyes. Where is the Granger I bated and teased? And why do I care? Lets just get through this charade._

Draco opened the door to the dining room. The walls were lined with tapestries depicting the Holy Crusades. A long rich cherry wood table stood along. Two large windows stood at the far end of the room. Only a quarter of the table was set up for two. Candles and a platters of food.

Draco pulled out the chair on the side for Hermione then sat down. Their food was already plated. Garlic-herb crusted chicken with mash potatoes and sautéed mushrooms and string beans.

"I looked delicious Malfoy. However next meal can we not eat here, I don't think I can eat while someone is being impaled on your wall." said Hermione.

"Thank you and yes. I guess you are right. Violence doesn't provide the right ambiance for dinner. Listen I know this situation is awkward for the both of us considering our history. However we should just work for the sake of out jobs and this promotion. That way when it's over we could get on with our lives." Draco finished

"Malfoy the point of this is become friends. Trust me I was more than unwilling to move in or even contemplate being friends with you. Plus I have never forgotten how you treated me at Hogwarts. Nor when your dear Aunt Bella showed me her own person courtesy. You know what I am not hungry."

Hermione stood up and walked pointedly out the door.

She was angry and she didn't know why or want to admit why. The small part of her wanted to become friends. She was at least willing to try. He just wanted to put on a façade. That was she could be out of his house soon. Hermione didn't even know she was even in front of her room until she looked up. Walking in her room it was neat , everything unpacked and in it place. She had half a mind to pack and run to Harry's or her mum's

'_No that what he wants. Me to leave. Then why would he give me those gifts and really extravagant room? To lead me into a false security I guess. Like Ron. He was loving, sweet and caring and then he turned on me. Showing his true colors. Well I will stay in protest. I won't make this easy for him. I knew he hadn't changed' _She wanted to believe he did. The last man turned to be so different, she wanted Malfoy to be different.

She undressed and saw her skinny frame. She was thin compared to her younger years. Almost unhealthy. He told her she was ugly, a waste of skin. She believed him. Why would someone who loved you lie to you? She convinced herself he was right. He told her she was fat. So she starved. Now her ribs protrude clearly under her porcelain skin. Hence the baggy black clothes. She was damaged goods now. She understood why Malfoy wanted to get this over with. He saw what Ron said she was '_A waste and not worthy of a Pureblood.'_

_A/N:_ Tough chapter I know. It is only going to get more psychologically and physically damaging. I did had make old Draco come back but he is most likely going to be gone again but not completely, it is hard. Oh the book he gave her, the editors are Leah S. Marcus, Janel Mueller and Mary Beth Rose. Please Review my lovely readers.


	4. More Than Thunder and Lighting

_Chapter: More Than Thunder & Lighting _

_A/N: Everyone is just loving this story, from what I can tell from the reviews. It makes me so happy that people are reviewing and asking for updates. Again it's a tough chapter so prepare yourself, or don't read. By the way it's November in the story now…_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter because then I could move to England lol…_

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk in his office. It was quite late. His grey eyes were bloodshot from the lack sleep. It has been two months since Hermione Granger moved in. He has only seen her twice. The Minister has called upon them three times already to do those bloody photo shoots. Draco had to refuse all of them Granger locked herself in her room. He would leave food for her at different periods of the day. For two weeks it was untouched_. _

Draco only kept bringing food because he didn't want to be accused of starving her. Other than that he left her alone. If she wanted to starve fine. Well now she ate. But still remained in her room. What she did in there all he could only imagine.

They were no near becoming acquaintances, friends was a less like probability. Draco listened to the rainstorm that started hours ago.

Deciding that his working will be there for him in the morning he went up. Getting in the lift he unbuttoned his crisp blue shirt.

He walked to Hermione's room. Saw that she ate all her food this time_. __'Good she ate.'_ Draco waved his wand and made the dirty plates disappear. He was about to turn when he heard whimpers and moan. It came from behind her door. Then a loud crack of thunder came and there was a squeal.

'_Ha Ha Granger is afraid of thunder and lighting' _He laughed and continued on his way to his room. Draco's room was the largest one in the house. Roughly the same layout as Hermione's but the walls were a muted silver. His bed had black ribbed headboard and was the size of three kings together. It was covered in Slytherin green linens and comforter.

Walked into his bathroom and stared at his appearances. He was 22 and had bags the size of galleons. They were a dark purplish, usually he uses a concealment charm on them. Work has kept him very busy and he matured a lot since Hogwarts.

Draco was an old looking 22 year old. That made him feel just peachy.

Quickly jumping in the shower his thoughts ran straight to Hermione. He was actually worried. Shock! He thought it would be fun because they could fight like old times.

'_Be at each other's throats at least. Plus being locked in a room by yourself is bound to make anyone crazy… Why in the name of Merlin's pants does she wear dark baggy clothes. I'm sure she has a good body underneath there. She should be wearing blues, pinks , green, red, yellow almost any other color. I need her to be herself again. Our chances of being coming friends are a promising as Potter becoming the next Dark Lord.'_

Getting out and drying off he slipped on black silk pj bottoms. Going out to his bed he stretched his defined torso. Slipping into bed under the covers.

**BOOM! CRACK!**

The thunder resounded off the Manor's walls. Draco was nodding off to sleep when he heard a knock.

"Yes?" He answered

"Malfoy, I'm sorry but I was wondering if I could sleep by you I don't want to be alone. On second thought I'll go, sorry to bother you." Hermione said

Draco thought she sounded genuinely scared.

"No, it's fine come in."

Hermione walked in and came in on the other side of Draco. He slid over to make the room while she laid down. Then there were more loud cracks of thunder right after each other. Hermione laid there whimpering and shaking.

Draco heard her and knew he wouldn't sleep unless he got her to calm down. He turned to face her on his side. "Granger, get over here." Draco lifted one of his arms so she could fit. She was a little hesitant and then shot into to his arms when there was flash of lighting.

Draco encased her with his large formed arms Then he felt it. Her bones were so clearly defined under his long fingers. She was shaking and crying at the same time. Draco knew something was wrong in Hermione Granger's world. This was definitely more than thunder and lighting.

DM&HG

Hermione woke up to the smell of sandalwood wafting into her nose. There was something soft draped around her waist, underneath her arms. She looked about the room. It didn't look like her room which she has studied in the last two months. The walls were silver. The covers were green. She saw a green Quidditch uniform in a showcase. The letters spelling Malfoy. She was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom…no in his bed!!

Hesitating to turn already knowing what she would find. She saw a round platinum blond head and thin rose colored lips. He actually looked quite adorable asleep.

'_Wait! Malfoy adorable? Hermione you are in the serpents lair!! Have you forgotten who he is? Who his aunt is?' _She ignored her thoughts.

He let her into his room last night, when she need someone. He could of yelled piss off but he didn't. She tried to get up but that only spurred him to hold her tighter. Hermione felt so content to lay there all day. It felt like someone cared for the first time. However he might find this awkward or realize it was a mistake. So she raised his limp arm and slid out. Draco lifted his head and turned away from her.

'_He just looks so peaceful. Too bad he isn't always like this' _She laughed on the inside. Tiptoeing out she did not see a grey eye follow her out.

Hermione quickly washed and dressed Deciding on some color today, it seemed appropriate. A yellow sweatshirt and very dark washed jeans. Going to the kitchen she made eggs with toast and bacon. She decided she starved long enough. She saw that today's edition of the Daily Prophet had been delivered. Hermione glanced through it while she ate for the first time.

DM&HG

Draco rubbed his eyes as he planted his feet on the plush grey carpet. He knew Hermione got up and left. He had actually been awake since dawn. He had been staring at her since then. She look so angelic when she finally calmed and slept. He wanted answers though.

Why was she thing. The way he felt her bones last night will haunt him for a while. He also saw she had dark circles under her eye. Her hair looked thinner too. Anyone who saw her would think she was tortured. Of course everyone would think it was him, even though he hasn't laid a hand on her until last night. A new thought came to him.

'_If she is so thin, then why all the plates of the food I left her were empty?' _Then Draco realized . He was dealing with Hermione Granger. She knows basically everything.

'_The little witch vanished the food and all that time I thought she was eating!' _Draco couldn't believe he missed that. Hermione hadn't been eating. Draco has never seen her eat . _'So she's starving herself but for what?' _That was the rub.

DM&HG

Draco got up to put on some clothes. Throwing a burgundy tee shirt, dark wash jeans and black trainers. He went downstairs to kitchen to make breakfast and shove them down Hermione's throat.

Then he saw something completely unexpected. Hermione _**was**_ eating! Real food! She so nonchalant about it, like she has always been eating.

Walking in he said "Nice to see you Granger"

"Good Morning Malfoy. Sorry I have been a terrible guest." She said sheepishly.

Draco poured himself coffee and leaned against the counter staring at her sitting at the island.

"I also want to say thank you. Thunder and lighting have always scared me."

She was lying to his face. She looked so uncomfortable right now.

"Well we all have our demons Granger. I'm glad you are eating though." He smirked.

Her eyes gave her away so easily. She didn't plan on him finding out on her vanishing act.

"Listen, Granger I want to apologize because it was quite unfair for me ask you to fake our friendship for our jobs. I really would like us to work together on this and form a true one. Obviously we will have to work extra hard due to our past. However that will make the end result that much sweeter. Now I know how I have treated you. I deeply regretful it now. I will not make excuses because the only one I can offer is that I was young therefore easily corrupted. I will not make excuses for my Aunt Bellatrix because she was pure evil and would never change if she was given the opportunity. I'm sorry she tortured you, watching it was probably closest thing to being as painful being put under the cruciatus. I had the pleasure of experiencing both. I just want us to be comfortable with each other. We can take as long as necessary" Draco was proud of himself. Now all he had to was wait for him to tell him what's up. In the meantime getting her healthy was goal number one.

Hermione eyed him carefully. He seemed to know something. Otherwise why reverse psychology? Did he forget she was a muggle-born? Of course that apology has motive. He may have comforted her last night but she won't trust him. Ron made sure she would have a hard time trusting anyone.

"Fine" Hermione said.

"Good"

Both looked around unsure of what to say until Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy how come you have tapestries depicting the Holy Crusades, it was a religious muggle war."

"My father believed in a know your enemy approach. He made me learn muggle histories, literature and languages, so it could help me against muggles."

"And the picture of Elizabeth I in my office?"

"Oh that I got at an art auction. It's her original coronation portrait. No one knows about it."

"Oh"

Silence fell.

"Listen it is a beautiful fall day out. Lets go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." Draco said.

Hermione was hesitant about going out. She had been laying in bed, listening to music for a month. Only getting up to vanish Draco's food and to take care of hygiene. Then again at least he was trying, well maybe. She regarded him carefully.

"Alright but now Diagon Alley. I'm thinking of a non-magical place."

Draco gave her a curious look as she led him outside.

"Granger I hate side-along apparition, so you better tell me where we are going."

"Malfoy relax. I am going to take you some place fun. Plus I want it to be a surprise. So hold on and trust me."

Draco rarely trusted anyone. However today he will break it just for a little while anyway. He wanted to know where Granger was taking him.

"Fine" He said. They were gone with a loud pop.

DM&HG

Draco opened his eyes and saw lots of colors. Actually tents, with things hanging from them.

There was a large round structure that seemed to go round and round.

"Granger where in the bloody hell are we?"

"The Canterbury Festival! They hold it every July and November. I only been to the summer ones. My parents would always bring me as a child.

"Oh. Well what do you do at a festival?"

"Well you play games and go on rides and eat lots of unhealthy junk until your stomach aches."

Draco looked repulsed "Why would I give myself a stomach ache. Is there something in the food?"

She laughed at his naiveté . "No, nothing is in the food. It's just fun to do because there is so much food to eat. Now come on." She dragged him over to ticket booth.

"The big roll of tickets, please" Hermione asked a little man at the booth.

" 6 pounds"

Hermione unrolled a few notes and handed them to the man. He gave her the tickets.

"Thanks"

"Ok Malfoy where would like to go?"

"What's that round thing that keeps going around and around?"

"Ferris Wheel. Do you want go there?"

"Yes" Draco said as he stared at the big wheel.

"Don't these people know I am a Malfoy? Malfoy's don't wait in line." Draco asked incredulously as the muggles ignored them.

"Malfoy they know nothing of our world. So you and me are nobody's here. As far they are concerned you are just a good looking tall guy."

"You think I am good looking?" Draco was smiling.

"Pfft. No, in your dreams Malfoy." Although her cheeks were tinged red.

"You do! You are blushing!!" Draco was looking very smug.

"Malfoy drop it, if you continue to act as child. I'll take you home."

"You take the fun out of everything. I was just taking the mickey out of you. For old times sake."

"I don't call the way you treated me at Hogwarts taking the mickey out of me."

"I said I was sorry. How long am I to be punish for it?"

"Forever. Oh look we are next"

The operator took their tickets and they picked a seat. They say down and began to move.

"Granger I really am sorry. I don't ruin this day"

"Don't worry Malfoy it's forgotten." Hermione was looking to her right, there was a beach. The sun shone so bright.

"Why are we stopping?" Draco asked with a little pitch in his voice.

"To let other riders off.

"Do you think we will be up here long?" He looked over the side and recoiled.

"Are you scared Malfoy? You were on the Quidditch team, how can you be afraid of heights?" She smirked.

Draco raised his nose to its aristocratic height. " Of course not Granger . Malfoy's are afraid of nothing. Plus on a broom I know what to do."

He seemed thoroughly relieved when it moved. She continue to look at the beach while they made the first cycle. The wind was blowing the hair lightly.

Draco stared at her she looked so beautiful, ethereal almost. _'She doesn't give herself enough credit.' _

"So where would you like to go? Since it is your turn." Draco asked her.

"Um well there is a ride, it a roller coaster. It goes kind of fast and high."

"I'm game for it"

She gave him an appraising look. She got out as it was their turn.

DM &HG

The walked to the roller coaster. It was called the Red Dragon. The care were a bright fiery red. The first car was the head of a dragon. There were streaks of yellow and orange on the face.

Draco looked at how high they went. He paled a bit as he really wasn't a heights person. Unless it was a broom, because there he knew what to do. But he would do it just to prove Granger wrong.

That line was the quickest so far. Nestled in their seats. Draco saw Hermione fiddling with something about her waist.

"Granger what are you doing?"

"Putting on a seatbelt. So I don't fall out."

"You won't"

"Yeah because I'm wearing a seatbelt. You put yours on too. They won't move until every rider is buckled.

Draco fumbled for his and it took him a couple of tries.

Then the cars were moving. It was going slow at first.

'_Oh I could handle this' _Draco thought

Though not to long it started to accelerate greatly.

Hermione was just laughing at the ride raising her hands in the air. Draco began to feel sick and look green. The loop de loops came. _'Oh NO!' _The cars were upside down in minutes then right side up. They kept going like that four more times. When they got off Draco could barely walk. But he found the nearest trash bin and retched. He could hear Hermione in the background.

"I am sorry Malfoy. I didn't think you would get sick. Do you want to go home?"

When he heaved the last of it. He muttered a cleaning spell and spoke.

"No, even though I got sick it was fun. Let's just stick to the games on the ground for the rest of day."

"Sure. No problem." Hermione felt bad for him but found somewhat funny.

"How about that game over there?"

"Ok" They walked over and gave the ticket to the man.

"How do you play?" Draco asked.

"You try and make that gentleman fall in the tank and get to pick any prize."

"Sounds easy enough."

Draco took the three balls the guy hand him. The guy over at the tank began to heckle.

"Oooh look Blondie is going to try and knock me. I think this guy is a girl with a hair cut."

Draco threw the first and missed.

"Yup this guy is definitely a lass. Hey lass you could keep throwing but you will never get me.

Draco threw again and missed.

"Ahaha. Aye Lass you have one chance left maybe your friend could help you. Although two lasses couldn't get me" The man laughed a hearty laugh.

Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. "You can get that git. You are a Malfoy" Draco smiled at her.

With all his might he threw it. It hit the mark!!

Draco picked up Hermione and swung her around a few times. "Yes we did it!

"What prize do you want sir?"

"Uh that bear over there." The man handed it to him. Draco gave it to Hermione .

"For you Granger because you believed in me."

It was small brown bear that was soft to touch."

"Thank you Malfoy. Come on I'm buying us a treat. She walked up to cotton candy boot. "Two in green please"

"1 pound"

"Thank you"

She handed it to Draco who looked at it funny.

"What is this?"

"Cotton candy, it like is sugar was cotton. It's very sweet. Total festival staple."

Draco bit into it and immediately liked it. They began to walk along the booths. Stopping here and there to play games and more junk food.

DM&HG

"We should save these tickets. They never expire." Hermione said as they were walking near the entrance to the beach.

"Ok. How about we go on the beach. We can race."

"Alright"

They poised themselves at the plank leading on to the beach. Draco began to count. "On 1...2...3!!"

Hermione took off like a bullet. She waved the bear to torment him as he ran. But he caught up with her quickly. He tackled her to the sand.

"I still win Malfoy!!"

"We never set a boundary Granger. I just said let's race."

"Oh you! You just don't want to admit you lost to me."

"Well of course." He smiled at the way the moon rested on her face giving her a pearl tint.

"Ok you can get off Malfoy"

"No"

"No? Get off me!!"

"No!" He began tickling her all over. She laughed until she was in tears.

"Ok…Ok…Stop…Please…" Hermione was in tears.

Draco rolled off her and laid next to her.

"You know I am quite surprised." Draco said

"At what?" Hermione replied.

"That I was paired with you. I thought you and Weasley would have married and popped out a few runts by now."

"Oh. Well things change. People change."

Hermione sat up and brought her knees to her chest. This was the first day hadn't really crossed her mind. His taunts didn't play like didn't play like broken record in her head.

Draco seemed oblivious in her mood change as he ploughed on.

"Yes they do. Ah well. I think I prefer you to anyone they would have set me up with if hadn't been available.

"Thanks. Lets go swimming." Hermione wanted the day to keep being fun. She would tell him of Ron another time. He deserve know, he has been really sweet.

"What? In the ocean?"

"Where else did you think I was talking about?"

"It's practically midnight and it's probably cold.

"So? That's what makes it adventurous." She already shed her jumper tank. She was shrugging off the jeans when Draco grabbed her.

"Are you barmy Granger?"

"Did you forget we can do magic?"

She wrestled her arm from him and ran into the midnight blue ocean.

"Malfoy it's quite warm, come in!" She called to him. Resigning himself he shed his clothing and ran to her.

"Oh wow it is warm." Draco said

"See!"

"Ok well now what do we do?"

"Swim, horseplay? Jeez Malfoy have you ever been to a beach or a pool?"

Draco gave her a pointed look before answering. "Granger, my father was Lucius Malfoy. Frivolities as child's play or festivals did not exist in my childhood. It wasn't much of one to begin with."

"Oh…sorry"

"It's alright."

They floated in silence not knowing what to say. Draco could see her already shivering. She had readjusted her bra when he saw it. A dark ribbed scar. It stretched from her underarm to about half-way of her right breast.

"Granger, what's what that?" Draco inquired

"What's what?" Hermione replied nervously.

"That scar." He pointed at it.

She became even more nervous and fidgety.

"It's nothing Malfoy. I got it from the war"

"No you didn't. You were one of the lucky one's who made it with just a scratch. Come off it and tell me."

"How do you know I came out with nothing?"

"Because I tailed you at the last major battle. I made sure no harm came to you during the war"

"What?! Are you the reason Greyback backed off? Bella's Avada? Your father's Crucio?"

"Yes I was there for all of them. So I know for a fact you did not get that scar from the war. Where did it come from? And while we are asking questions. Why do you starve yourself did you think I wouldn't find out? Why do you wear only black baggy clothes?"

Hermione turned from him. To her right the carnival was still going strong. The left was the moonlight. She felt the water move, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell Me"

"No. You aren't responsible for me. I didn't ask for you to be my guardian angel during the war. I don't need to tell you anything. What I wear, how I ear is my choice. I don't need you to fight my battle. Plus is I have scars on my body I don't need to give back info on each one!"

Hermione ran to shore and tried to dress. She was shoving herself into her jeans when Draco caught up.

"I know you didn't ask me to be your saviour. Hell I thought I would be the last person to do so. But something told me you needed me. Not just anyone's help but _**my**_help. I felt that same feeling when I held you in my arms last night. You were skin and bones. You still are. I asked because I want to help. You need a friend. I want to bring back that fiesty ball buster Granger from Hogwarts. I want her back."

"She's dead Malfoy! Someone killed her a long time ago. You were too late to save her." Hermione dropped to her knees and started to sob.

Draco grabbed her by both arms. " No you are not going out like this. I will help you. Let me help you."

She laughed in his face because he thought he could actually bring old Hermione back. Get rid of the irrational, self-destructive one. Didn't he understand that cynical Hermione was here to stay?

Draco watched her. She had a wild-crazed look about her. He let go of her and she finished dressing. She walked away to somewhere. He decided to go home. _' She'll comeback soon'_ He watched her until she vanished with a pop. He dressed and picked up her bear. He will be waiting at home for her.

A/N: WOW!! I didn't expect that to happen when I wrote that out. Draco will explain more about why he protected her. Hermione will tell him about her issues but a something has to happen first. I forgot to mention that DH never happened…OOTP and HBP are loosely used here.


	5. Mistake and Help

_Chapter 4: Mistake and Help_

_A/N: The reviews I have been getting make me feel like I am on cloud nine. It really is to you readers that I am writing all day and typing into the night for. You guys are pushing me to get you updates quicker. So thank you. I have to warn you guys this chapter is sexually explicit, there is drug abuse and a little alcoholism, also self mutilation. It's still pretty much a tough chapter though as most them will be. But enjoy it._

Hermione was walking down a dark Diagon Alley. Shops were already closed. The only thing that seemed to be was Hermione.

She knew she should be home, that running away from help was a dumb idea. But she was stuck in this dark Hermione. That she didn't even know where to begin even she wanted to change.

'_Argh I hate he is right. I do need help. No one knows the truth of what actually happened to me and Ron' _She put it out that her and Ron weren't working out. They weren't clicking as she told Harry and Ginny. They don't know about the rapes and mutilation of Hermione. In a sick twisted way she still cared for him after everything, that's why she kept quiet. He could keep his post with the Chudley Cannons and she could be left alone without the whole wizarding world pitying. No one watching her every move.

If Harry and the Weasley's found knew they would murder him and flay him. Although keeping it bottled up only made her distrusting, cold and skeptic. Drinking used to be her vice to keep her demons away. Cutting was too but she used healing spells for no trace. A lot of times she would starve or binge and retch it all out later. Her only scar was the one her breast. As a reminder of the truth he spoke to her. _'A worthless waste of magic. Fat and useless."_

Shaking her head she decided to go to the muggle world. They knew nothing of her or Ron Weasley. Taking a quick look. She changed her hair to straight jet black bob. Gave herself green eyes. Changing her clothes to tight black mini dress. She made herself a little plumper so she wouldn't scare people with her bones. She added a concealment charm on her scar and conjured herself a purse for her wand.

Thinking of a place she disapparated.

DM&HG

Hermione was outside a club named Blue Lights . There was bright lights streaming out toward the streets. She heard the techno blaring . Walking to the bouncer and flirted a little to get inside. It was a large factory turned nightclub. It was packed with muggles that were drunk and high or both.

Making her way to the bar which was crowded with the dance challenged and alcoholics.

"A rum and coke" Hermione told the bartender. He was a slim blond blue-eyed guy. He was very cute. So she made eyes with him. Handing her drink he flashed his wedding band and mouth "sorry"

She nodded and turned to look out into crowd. _'Great the first man I see here is married and honest.'_

Watching the throng of dancers gyrating against each other. It looked like sex with clothes on. However Hermione wanted to immerse herself amongst them. Lose herself into the music and forget who she is for a little while.

Walking straight to the middle she began with the sway of her hips to song that was playing.

"_I wanna take you away. DJ let the music play. I can't refuse it. _

_I like the way you do this."_

Hermione felt hands go around her hips and someone whispering sultrily in her ear. "What's your name? I've never seen you around here."

She could tell he was drunk. His breath smelled of vodka and cigars. Though his cologne was quite intoxicating.

"It's Lara, yours?" She responded

"Zach"

"Mhmm"

They kept their hips in sync like they read each other's move. They were beginning to sweat as the DJ put on faster beats.

"I think Lara that I have an exercise at my house that I think we will enjoy better alone."

Hermione knew what he implied. However she didn't care because they didn't know each other. After tomorrow morning they most likely will never set eyes on each other again.

"Lead the way"

With one hand on her hip, he led the way out to his car. She got in to his spacious black car.

"Home" Zach said to an unseen driver. "Wine Lara?"

"Sure."

He poured a sizeable amount into a glass. She drank it all in one gulp and held out for more.

"Whoa thirsty much?"

"Well yes all that dancing?"

"Hmm well after my exercise , you will be parched."

"And you will be sore." She said seductively. She held his gaze as she drained her second glass.

He refilled it multiple times. Each time Hermione getting tipsier by each passing minute. Though in the back of her head she had a nagging feeling he looked familiar. However the alcohol was making it hard to think properly. She pushed aside the feeling it was more important to getting her temporary happiness.

She sat down the glass and slid her hand along his defined thigh. Lightly brushing his member. He gave her a lustful look

"You little minx"

She just smiled and straddled his lap. Taking his full lips she slid her tongue into his awaiting mouth. His hands were pushing her already rising dress. Hermione grinded her hips on his hardening cock. The car finally stopped. Zach carried her to his room without breaking them apart.

DM&HG

He gently sat 'Lara' on the floor standing up. He pulled her dress off in one swipe. To his delight she wore no undergarments. She laid herself on his bed and spread her legs wide for him. Hermione took two fingers and stuck them in her mouth and then into her wet vagina.

Zach was drooling just as she pleasured herself right there. He quickly undressed as she continued her ministrations. She looked on the brink of her climax but she took her fingers and sucked them dry.

Hermione looked hungrily at his ready cock. She took it in her hand and started to jerk it off. She took pleasure in him being totally at her mercy. Then she took it her mouth and massaged his balls as she swirled her tongue around his deep shaft.

"I'm about to let go" Zach moaned.

"Oh no…I think you are going to have to wait."

She pushed him on the bed and straddled his cock. Hermione moved slowly in and out. Zach put his hand on her waist. He needed a release badly.

She could tell he was ready and so was she. Rolling them over so he was on top she dug her nails into his back and heels into his bum.

"Fuck me" Hermione said sexily in his ear.

Her gave her a dark look of pure lust and he thrusted hard. She kept digging her nails in as Zach thrusted. He bit into her neck leaving multiple red spots. A few more thrusts and they were done.

Zach pulled out to lay on his stomach. Draping her arm around his waist snuggling his face to her neck.

"Mi Bella, the best girl in the world."

Hermione just smiled in the dark as he trailed butterfly kissed along her neck and collar bone.

DM&HG

Hermione had woken with a blinding headache. She was so drunk from last night her eyes were somewhat out of focus. She sat up and pulled a sheet about her.

Turning to look at her bedmate. Realizing this was the first time she really looked at him. His hair was spiky and black. Body a smooth olive toned skin. He really was a dark Adonis.

Hermione looked to survey the room. She saw Slytherin paraphernalia all over the room. _'What's all this Hogwarts stuff doing in a muggle man's room?"_

Her eyes fell on a Quidditch uniform like Malfoy's except this one said Zabini.

'_Zabini? No one went to Hogwarts with that name…Zabini and…Malfoy. Of course he was best friends with the little ferret! Why must my life always be surrounded by him?'_

Hermione turned around to look at him but his face was facing away from her. She turned head back and she had a blinding flash of pain. She grabbed her head immediately and realized her hair was curly again. Stretching it in front of her and saw it was the same brown color she had since birth.

Making to leave she felt familiar hands trap her.

"Where do you think you're going this early?" Zabini was kissing her neck while his hand probed her vagina

'_Oh Merlin, I'm stuck!'_ Hermione knew she needed to get out of her quick. However Zabini was making it hard.

"Zach I need you to stop…ohhh. I mmm…have to go"

"No you don't I'm sure you have time for a morning shag" He whispers in her ear.

"Zabini stop now. I have to go:

"What did you just call me?" Gone was the sexy charming tone and out came the accusatory one.

"You went to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I think I should check your memory."

Hermione got off the bed as he reached for his wand. Of course she was too quick for him.

"Obliviate!"

"Protego" She did non-verbally.

Zabini eyes went wide at her shield charm and his eyes finally focused on the woman before him.

"Granger? The Hermione Granger? Potter's Granger?"

"Yes"

"What happened to Lara?"

"Wow, Zabini isn't it obvious? I magically altered my appearance and the alcohol affected my charms. I just gave the name Lara because I though you were a muggle and figured I would be gone before you even woke up. You can't chastise me since you gave me a fake name too 'Zach'"

"Ok, alright. We slept each other and we will pretend it didn't happen. I mean the chances of us crossing the paths again are scarce."

"Actually they increased. I'm just going to go. But I have to ask why you of all people pick up women in a muggle club?"

"Well usually I don't screw them in this room but I must have been really wasted last night. I do it because muggles know nothing of our world or who I am. So therefore instead of looks of disgust and hate, I'm adored for a night. They don't know if my parents might have killed someone they loved. Easier to live a lie and hide under a layer skin that can be shredded at moment's notice. I'm pretty sure that's why you were there too. No one there to look at you with idolization. You were escaping something."

Hermione suddenly began looking for her dress, purse and shoes. She saw them carelessly thrown. She dressed quickly.

"Well um bye then." She vanished with a pop. Zabini was left shaking his head.

DM&HG

Draco was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He waited for her all night. He thought she would come home right after she cooled off. Though he felt she was in no danger, Draco was worried. He had no idea where to look. Running a checklist of where she could go were Potter's and her parents. However he knew she wasn't going to either of those places. She was in destructive mode. Something was about to be unleashed from her when he last looked into her eyes.

Draco wanted to help her. She needed it but how was he to get it through that large brain of hers?

Just then Draco heard the click-clack of shoes go upstairs. Grabbing his wand he went to check it out. To his relief he saw a scantily clad Hermione.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Draco asked

"None of your business" she responded with disdain.

"Actually it is since you are living in my house."

"I may live her, but I am not a kid. You are not my father."

"You are my guest. I care, we're friends."

"We aren't friends, we never will be"

She truly wounded Draco. With the exception of last night, he thought they made progress yesterday.

Hermione left him on the steps as she headed to the lifts. Almost made it before Draco caught up with her.

"In case you have forgotten, the reason we are living together is to become friends." Draco reminded her.

"How could I forget? But it probably won't happen"

"It won't happen if you don't let it Granger. Please let me help you. You're sick and something went on at some point in your life. You are completely trying to shutdown. You can't hide forever"

Hermione stared for awhile. Again he's right. She just wasn't ready to believe someone would genuinely care if she died.

She walked away and into a lift. Draco was left standing there. He was angry. How could someone be so adamant about dying? So ready to cut their life short. He remembered when the Ministry spared him from Azkaban. He was so grateful to have a second chance he welcomed it. He made sure that everything he would do was legit. He didn't want to end up like his father. He promised his mother on her deathbed to be different.

Draco went to his potions lab and decided to brew a hangover potion for Hermione. It should clear her head and help with the bites on her neck. He also brewed a weight gaining potion and a hair strengthening potion. He was going to have to put those two in her food. She was going to eat ever last bite. He was through being nice and asking her to let him help her. No it was going to be his way now.

DM&HG

Hermione had taken a shower and was now laying on her bed in pyjamas. Music was blasting from her iPod. She was listening to the lyrics of the song as she lay there catatonic

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't seekept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everythingwithout a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die herethere must be something morebring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside(_

_I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)before I come undone_

_(Save me)save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)_

She slept with Blaise Zabini. _'Ugh Ron's right. I am a slut.' _Hermione grabbed a bottle.

The normal dosage was two but she took ten. That way she could slip on unnoticed hopefully. She gotten them after Ron hospitalized her. They were to keep her nightmares away. She rolled on her back and tried to sleep. Then she heard a knock.

"Go away Malfoy!"

"Not a chance Granger. Open up." Draco yelled.

"No leave me alone"

"Granger I will break down this door if I have to. Open up."

Hermione got up and open the door "Happy now!!" Hermione said bitingly. She went out to her balcony with her hand on her hips.

Draco went out there with her. He had a tray of food for them. It was Chicken Milanese He put a vial of hangover potion near her plate. On the little table out there he sat by his plate so she would take her potion laced food.

"Granger come sit and eat." Draco asked

"I'm not hungry"

"I don't care if you aren't. Eat. Plus I am sure you have a blinding headache now from all the drinking last night."

"How do you know I've been drinking?

"Your pupils were the size of dragon eggs. They are slightly better than this morning. Now come and eat."

Hermione sat down with a harrumph. She ate slowly. Which was fine as long as she swallowed it.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she held the little vial.

"It's hangover potion. You will feel much better afterwards."

"Thank you" Hermione mumbled. She drank the whole vial. She should just accept it. Why was it was so hard for her accept help?

Draco began eating as he saw she was taking bigger bites. Her eyes were much clearer. Her hair was starting to grow already. It looked thicker. The weight gain will take time. If she took it everyday for two weeks she should be a normal weight.

Draco knew her mental health was going to be even more difficult than the weight. He doesn't know what or who put her through this. But he will find out. Get her to talk and then she will be better off. He would be her shoulder, her friend. Whatever she wanted him to be. Except the executioner.

"This is good Malfoy" Hermione said after the long silence. "You should become a chef"

"Thanks. No I just like to cook for fun. I don't want to be paid for it. Draco responded.

"Oh. I guess I understand that. You don't want money to ruin something you love."

"Mhmm"

Draco was staring at her again. She was really attractive. Long fine eyelashes. Dark chocolate eyes. Cute nose and perfectly shaped lips. _'I wonder what those lips would feel like against mine? Wait, whoa hold your thestrals. She needs to get better first…then maybe.'_

Maybe what? Draco doubted Hermione would feel for him the way he does for her.

'_Yup health first'_

An owl flew and landed on their table.

"Oh joy" Draco groaned

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A gold envelope can mean it came from one person and one person only."

"Jones" They said together.

Draco took the letter while Hermione petted the owl.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy._

_The time has come for the photo shoot. The delay of the promotion's announcement is done. Drag Ms.Granger out if you have too! But these need to get don. Or your jobs are mine! See you at your manor around 4pm sharp. Good day._

_Wilfred Jones, Minister of Magic_

Draco glanced at his watch. "Bugger!" He slammed the table. Rattling the dishes. It was 3:30

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione was concerned.

"Jones has invited himself to my manor for those bloody shoots today! He will be here in thirty minutes. You need to get ready." Draco replied.

"Ok" Hermione jumped up to got get something to wear. While Draco cleared the table to change.

DM&HG

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were standing nervously waiting for the Minister to arrive.

"The bastard is late!" Draco grumbled.

"He is the Minister. He can do whatever he wants I wish I could be friends with you with out the bloody photo shoots. I don't mind candid pictures but photo shoots. Someone tell you how to move, how to dress, how to pose or put more oomph!"

Draco laughed out loud.

"What is so funny Malfoy?"

"You saying oomph!"

"Oh you stop!" She was giggling in spite of herself

"You look goof not in all black." He said commenting on her quick dress change.

Hermione put on a simple yellow shift dress that had a wide band that tied into a bow at the back. Her feet were in simple black peep toe heels. Her hair fell in soft waves. She even put on a string of white pearls. And a concealment charm on her bites.

"Don't Malfoy, not now." She warned

"No, you do. You were never meant to be dark. You were meant to shine." He said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at that. "Thank you Malfoy. You look good too."

Draco had put on some grey slacks and a white button-down.

"Your welcome and thank you." They smiled at each other.

Then the doorbell rang. Both groaned.

"Let's get this over with." Draco said

He opened the door to reveal a short plump man that was the Minister and Harry Potter behind him looking absolutely thrilled.

"Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for such short notice." He shook Draco's hand.

"Not at all Minister. The pleasure is all mine." Draco plastered a charming smile. He gave a curt nod to Harry who returned it.

"Ah, Ms. Granger! Looking as radiant and beautiful as ever." He opened his arms for Hermione to hug him.

"Oh Minister you charmer." Hermione hugged him. She made faces behind the Minister which Harry and Draco had to fight not to laugh.

Hermione let go and smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink Minister?" Hermione offered.

"Yes my dear. Malfoy, Potter wait for the photographers and wardrobe, they should be coming."

Hermione led the Minister toward the kitchen. "So why are you here Potter? This can't be

the highlight of your day. It sure isn't mine." Draco asked when they were alone.

"To make sure Hermione doesn't kill the Minister or the Photographer." Harry's voice deadpan.

Draco looked confused.

"I know how much she hates photo shoots. Her mother forced them on her until she was ten. That was when she discovered she was a witch. She blew up the camera. To say the least that was the end of those."

Draco laughed. Hermione definitely seemed the type to angry enough to do that.

"Plus I haven't seen her in a while. Between all the extra hours at the Ministry and helping Ginny since she's pregnant again. I've had no time." Harry added.

"Oh. I thought it was to make sure I didn't harm Granger."

"Normally that would be the case. But I figured if you wanted to do something to her you would have done it. Plus I have faith Hermione could kill you with a look." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Potter"

"Welcome Malfoy."

DM&HG

Soon the photographers and wardrobe were arriving.

"Minister spared no expense?" Draco as he watch the droves of people entering his house.

"Nope." Harry replied.

Draco saw that his best friend Blaise Zabini walking up with a bunch of equipment,

"Hey Blaise, I didn't know you would be the photographer."

"I didn't know you would be the subject. Mad secrecy. I even had to sign a waiver not say anything until the public announcement." Blaise replied.

"Haha. Blaise you remember Potter?" Draco said.

"Yeah. Sure" Blaise shook hands with Harry.

"Is that everyone Blaise?" Draco asked

"Yup"

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Harry finished.

DM&HG

Everyone gathered in the kitchen. The Minister stood to address everyone. Hermione went to go stand in between Harry and Draco.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are hear to photograph Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. All of you have signed the waivers. No leaks until the promotion is formally announced. Now Mr. Blaise Zabini is the Master Photographer of this shoot and Mrs.Anhusen will be in charge of Wardrobe and Make-up. That's all for now. Let's get started."

Draco pulled on Hermione. "Granger have you met my best friend Zabini?"

Hermione was thrusted in front of Blaise. Blaise looked freaked.

"Erm… no I've only seen him in the hall of Hogwarts. How nice to meet you Zabini." Hermione tried to level her face.

"Same here Granger." Blaise was starting to sweat. Wasn't it just hours she left his bed this morning?

Harry and Draco looked at the pair strangely. Then a girl about sixteen with blond hair came up to them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms Granger. You are needed in make-up." She said sweetly

"Ok, yeah make-up ok." Hermione followed the girl blindly.

"I need to set up" Blaise said suddenly and walked away.

Harry and Draco just looked at each other like…What in the hell was that?

DM&HG

Hermione was sitting in a make up chair getting tweezed, prodded and make-up was being slapped on her.

She was trying to calm down. It's not everyday you one-night stand comes the next day as your photographer.

Draco came and sat in the chair next to her. People started working on him.

"Granger what was that back there?" He asked

"Nothing, I never really met him before."

"Yeah you have. You look like you were petrified."

"That's preposterous"

"Granger…"

"I will tell you later." She hissed.

"Oh yeah…You will"

Once they were finished with the first picture.

It was simple just them hugging out in front of the house. Looking like they were the best friends. They kept on the original outfits.

"Beautiful" Blaise said. "Ok next set."

Then there were was one of them playing wizard chess. Draco was hunched over contemplating his next move. While Hermione looked so relaxed as she waited. Hermione wore a grey sweater with a short black skirt. She wore a skinny black belt and black pumps. Draco was forced into jeans and a black sweater with a grey button down underneath.

The pair were exhausted with the faking smiles. It didn't feel natural at all. Not the one of them coming down the stairs for an evening on the town. Or the one of them pretending to over papers in Malfoy's office. Most definitely not the one of them cooking together albeit the food was delicious since Draco made it.

Nope. Both Harry and Blaise though it looked cheesy and not like their best friends at all. Draco and Hermione felt corny for doing the whole thing. But Minister Jones gets what he wants because he is the Minister!

Harry convinced Blaise to take candid shots of Draco and Hermione and send them to them late on. Blaise happily agreed. It was like the Minister was going to find out.

"Ok that is a wrap everyone!" Blaise yelled. Everyone jumped for joy. The minister had left early to go home to his wife.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco and Hermione said together. They both laughed.

Everyone packed up as soon as the could and left. Then it was just Blaise, Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"Well I better get home. Ginny will flay me for being home so late. So later." Harry yawned. Harry hugged Hermione. "See you 'Mione." He even shook hands with Blaise and Draco. "Later Malfoy, Zabini" "Later Potter"

"Well I better go too. Early day tomorrow." Blaise said.

"Later Blaise"

"See you Draco."

"Bye Granger" Blaise said smiling. He sweated all day thinking she told Draco. Because if she did, Draco would slaughter him since he has had a crush on her since fourth year pretty much.

"Bye Zabini." She said. Glad he didn't say anything to Malfoy. She didn't want to mess this up. He has been a really good friend. Even though she promised to tell him later.

Blaise left.

"Ah! Peace and quiet! The manor hasn't been this full in a long time. I'm glad they gone."

"Mhmm"

"How about we eat those left over and then play a game?"

He didn't get answer. Hermione was swaying and then fainted in Draco's arms.

"Granger?"

"Granger, wake up!"

"Hermione!!" No response. Draco ran out the house to apparate to St. Mungo's.

DM&HG

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. She turned her head to see Draco Malfoy sitting examining a bottle of something.

"Hey" She said hoarse.

"Hey, yourself." Draco said very grim.

"Where am I?"

"St Mungo's. The Detoxification Ward in fact."

"What? Why?"

"You fainted two day ago. You had been in a coma. I brought you in the Healers said you lungs collapsed and your heart was failing. They found Doxy venom in your system. I thought that was weird since that's not an ingredient in Hangover Potion. So when I found out you were in the coma but stabilized, I went back to the Manor to search your room. I found this." He held up the familiar bottle.

"They said there was enough in your body to put down a baby troll. How many did you take?"

"10" Hermione said scared.

"Merlin Granger! Why were you taking them"

"I can't tell you that now."

"Fine. Well Hermione you need to let me help you. You cannot keep doing this. You could have died, unless that was your intention. Either way I'm not letting you. We are going to do this my way. But you have to want to change. Please if not for you own sake, do it for mine. You are my friend. I care for you Hermione."

Draco came and knelt by her bedside. He took her hands in his. " I don't want to live without you Hermione."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw he was about to cry. She needed to get better. This man cares to much for her. She sees it in his eyes that he would die without her.

"Ok, shhh Draco, its ok. We will do it you way. Please don't cry. Will you lay with me.?" She responded.

Draco nodded and got in the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her. Together they fell asleep.

A/N: Did any of you cry at the last part? I did. Twice. Also please don't hate me for the Blaise/Hermione thing. This whole chapter was from a dream I had on Friday night. So Sat I knew that was suppose to be my chapter. This one was tough for me. I don't know about you. The songs I used were "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna and "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence feat Paul McCoy. I am going to try and post links of the outfits that they wore from the shoot in my profile. Please review.!! Thanks.


	6. Promise and The Truth

Chapter 5: Promise and The Truth

A/N: Thank you for the reviews demanding I write more. I love hearing your thoughts on the story. Warning: Graphic scenes, Language.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Jones, Mariana and Ian.

Hermione had been released from St. Mungo's three days later. Hermione kept her promise to Draco. She would accept his help.

She ate the food Draco made three times a day. He made her flush the Doxy venom pills. She took his potions for weight gain and hair-strengthening. He even used muggle vitamins to restore what she lost. He taught her that if she wanted to lose weight that she should exercise and of course he would do it with her. So he got her into boxing and swimming laps in a huge pool. Draco had her so healthy in four weeks he was stunned.

She was stronger and faster. She slept better and had way more energy than before. Of course she looked better. With her hair being much fuller, her eyes brighter and being more curvy she was hot. But the main goal was for her to be healthy and not just hot. It was merely an added bonus.

That still didn't stop Draco from having lovely dreams about her almost every night. No matter how much he tried to ignore them. Rationalizing that they were just friends and he was helping her achieve a healthier lifestyle. Nope none of that mattered. Because Draco had feelings for her without a doubt. Since fourth year when he saw her in that periwinkle dress dancing with bloody Krum. In fact they have increased because she needs him. He loves taking care of her. He felt like he owed her too. For the way he treated her at Hogwarts. For the way his dear and sweet Aunt Bella treated her. Normally old Draco would have considered his debt paid when he saved her during the war. But she got a hold on his heart without even trying.

So she would be the reason that four weeks later he was sitting in his living room with the Potters and her. Actually this is probably the millionth time they had been to the Manor. He knew seeing them would make Hermione happy and that was what mattered to him. Also he decided to be nice and call them by their first names. Mostly out of respect for Hermione. Hermione was holding little Ian in her arms as he slept. Mariana had taken to just sitting on Draco's lap smiling sweetly at him. While James and Fred had taken to running around the house. Luckily everything had an Unbreakable charm on them.

" Like I was telling Healer Andrews this morning, it has to be more than one. I am size of a whale or something larger." Ginny said.

"Gin, what did I tell you before, you are carrying life…ergo excused!" Hermione replied.

The boys were playing wizard chess. Listening faintly to the women badger on about the pregnancy.

"Checkmate" Draco said as his Knight took Harry's king

"Bugger Draco…that's the second match you won"

"Haha Uncle Draco beat you daddy" Mariana squealed.

"Oh are you rooting against your dear old dad, now?" Harry said with mock hurt.

Mariana shook her head up and down. "Uncle Draco pretty."

The whole room got quiet and then a burst of laughter came out.

"Oh man…Draco you're pretty according to my daughter." Harry said bursting with tears.

"Apparently your daughter has excellent taste." Draco said smirking.

"So what your plans for Christmas you two? Harry said

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They hadn't discussed the holiday. It was more important getting Hermione healthy then anything else. Plus they had been wrapped up with just being friends, it didn't cross their mind.

"Um we were probably just have a quiet dinner here." Hermione replied

"Oh that's no fun. Come to our place. Our place is huge and everyone will be there. Come on everyone would like to see you both." Ginny said

"Both?" Hermione and Draco said.

"What did you think Mione? We would invite you and not Draco? We have better manners than that!" Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry, we would love to come." Draco said

"Yay! Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermy are coming!" Mariana said excited

"Yes we are" Draco responded to the little girl. He looked at her jet black hair and bright cerulean eyes. He thought Harry would have to beat the guys with a stick when she got older.

"Hermione could you be a dear and um come with me to get more tea." Ginny asked

"Why don't you stay and I get it.?" Hermione made to get up but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"No, we can both get it" She gave Hermione a pointed look.

"Um ok"

"Mione, I'll take Ian from you" Harry said while contemplating his next move on the new game him and Draco started

Hermione kind of didn't want to let the little boy go. She would never be able to have kids of her own. Carry them in her womb and them raising them. She handed the little boy to his father anyway.

Once they were in the kitchen Ginny started on her.

"SO! Has he pulled any surprises out yet? Is he still the same ferret?"

"What do you mean Gin?" Hermione replied.

"Oh come off it. Is he what you expected?"

"No. Not at all." Hermione smiled as she remembered the last four weeks. Draco worked with her night and day. He did everything with her. They worked together. They went food shopping together. He has done everything possible for her health. He never lost patience with her when she refused to get out of bed in the beginning. Nope Draco has been there for her everyday. Championing her even when felt like giving up. It was amazing to her how much he cared and how much effort he has put in. He has never asked for anything in return. Though she never gave him the reason why she was in such poor health. He accepted she would tell him in time, even though she knew he was dying to know.

"He's been a great friend actually."

"So has there been anything more than friendship…" Ginny asked carefully

"What? You are a crazy pregnant lady. There is nothing going on Ginny."

"Hermione have you seen the way he looks at you? Since me and Harry have been coming over here, I have seen him just staring at you. You should have seen him just now when you were holding Ian. Usually the only thing really makes me cry is when Harry is with kids and seeing him with them. But the look Draco gave you was complete adoration and love. He is in love with you Hermione. You can see it in his eyes. They way he takes care of you. He cooks for you and makes sure your comfortable. He has to be in love with you. No other explanation."

"Draco Malfoy is not in love with me. We are just close friends. It's mainly for the promotion we are living together. We just had a lot more in common than we thought so we became close. Just like me and Harry good friends. Nothing more"

"Hermione Granger don't be so daft. He is smitten with you. He would do anything for you. I see it in his eyes. No Hermione not like you and Harry. Harry has never looked at you the way Draco looks at you. Harry looks at only me that way. Even Harry has caught him looking at you. He first thought he was dreaming then when Fred hit him then he realized he was awake. Please open up your eyes. I don't want you miss a great man. I have high hopes for him. Trust me he loves you."

Hermione didn't respond to that. She didn't think it was possible to love someone is such a short time. Her and Draco have only been good friends for what like 5 weeks and Ginny says it love? No that's impossible. Isn't it? Well it would explain when he held her hand in the park the other day. Or the times he has brushed her hair back from her face. The fact his hand lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Hermione! Ginny! Come to the living room" Harry called to them. The girls rushed as fast as the could with Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny asked

"Blaise sent us the photos from the shoot Hermione!" Draco said. He was holding a large envelope.

"Open them I want to see to how bad I look!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco gave her a look which she brushed off.

They all had taken to the large couch. Ginny sat curled into Harry with Ian and Mariana in his arms. James and Fred had taken to whispering over a piece of paper.

Hermione surprisingly only to Harry and Ginny sat on Draco's lap kind of curve into his chest. Draco seemed unfazed. Draco opened up the envelope. On top it obvious Blaise put the official ones.

"Oh these look so bad and cheesy." Ginny said "Sorry:"

"Don't be, the Minister wanted them!" Draco said grudgingly.

"I like that one!" Mariana pointed.

Hermione looked at the one she pointed at. It was of her and Draco asleep on the couch in his office. His tie was loosened and his head rested on the back of the couch. She had her head in his lap. Draco's arm rested perfectly around her waist.

"I don't remember posing that way" Hermione said.

"I asked Blaise to take some candid photos. I figured you guys would like those better." Harry said

"Thanks Harry" Both Draco and Hermione responded. They continued to look at more of the cooler ones. There was one of Draco with Hermione in his arms pretending to throw her in the lake. Close up of Hermione making goofy faces. There was one of Draco with his shoulders hunched and his head in his hands. One of her sitting on the counter while he was cooking. He was laughing heartily. There was one them trying to have a pretend wand fight. Then there was another close up with Draco whispering Hermione's ear while she laughed. Another one of Draco putting a daisy in Hermione's hair. One of them waltzing around in the backyard. There were so many good ones.

"Haha I like that one!" Hermione said. It was one of her and Draco arm wrestling. They were wearing the evening clothes.

"Really? I like that one" Draco said. He went back to the one of him putting a daisy in her hair. She was blushing in that photo. Draco was smiling.

The pair was just silent looking at the photo. They seemed calm and comfortable. Like they just shut out the world and were content with themselves.

Ginny cleared her throat. She smiled at them two knowingly. "Since this Blaise is so good maybe we should get him to photograph the kids Harry?"

Harry had been staring at Draco and Hermione. He really thought he was dreaming. Of course one of his kids brought him to reality. Ian had woken up and decided to climb on top of Harry. "Sure, honey. I wouldn't mind a few photos of the kids. Maybe we should wait until the baby or babies are born though.?

"Mhmm. Um we should probably go. It's late and I am so tired." Ginny said. Hermione got up to help Ginny get up, but Ginny sat right back down in pain.

"Oh ow. Ow. Oh Merlin I think it time." Ginny was grabbing her stomach in pain.

Harry handed Mariana and Ian to Draco and Hermione. "Can you guy's bring the kids? I'm going to get a head start and get Ginny to St. Mungo's" Harry said.

"Of course." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny were gone with the rush of fire. Hermione conjured a patronus to tell the other Weasley's about Ginny and that they would meet them there.

Hermione took Ian and held Fred's hand while Draco held Mariana and held onto James hand. They took the kids by floo to St. Mungo's

DM&HG

Draco and Hermione were asleep in the St. Mungo's Maternity Ward waiting room. All of the kids were asleep on top of them.

Ginny had been admitted hours ago but she wasn't dilated enough though. So they just had to wait.

Just then Hermione woken up to see the kind face of Molly Weasley staring at her. "Oh. Mrs. Weasley how good it is to see you!" Hermione adjusted the kids so she could hug the matriarch.

"Hermione dear, it has been too long."

"Yes, indeed it has. Is the rest of the family coming?"

"Arthur is bringing the rest. Everyone is coming. Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victoire, Charlie, George and Ron. Together again like family should be!" Molly smiled.

Hermione's brain completely stopped functioning once she heard Ron's name. She hadn't seen him in months. She hadn't thought about him in four weeks. Now all the images were bombarding her like waves against rocks. The words and jibes coming at her from all sides. She felt sick like she vomit her whole stomach if she opened her mouth.

Molly noticed nothing of Hermione's changed demeanor. She kept an eye for when the rest would arrive. Then they she heard the chatter. One voice the clearest and loudest in the group. Ron Weasley was here.

Hermione was greeted left and right by everyone. Draco was still asleep and everyone questioned his presence. Hermione just said it is a long complicated story that she will tell later. Then Ron made his way to her. Cold raw fear was gripping her. Her airways felt constricted. She was going to faint and Draco wasn't even awake to catch her.

"Hullo Hermione. You look great." Ron said. Giving her the smile she use to love most. It was a little crooked it but it was cute.

Hermione didn't trust her voice to remain even and calm so she nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter Hermione? My presence leaves you speechless?" Ron had the smile but the evil was so clear in his eyes.

"No Ronald. I'm just trying to save my voice. I have a sore throat." Hermione finally spoke and surprising it was calm. Maybe because she knew he couldn't do anything to her with so many witnesses here.

Apparently Draco had woken up and was rubbing her back. She calmed a little bit. As long as Draco was near. She would be fine. But she needed something for her stomach. Maybe some warm tea would be good she thought.

"Draco I'm going to just get some tea. I will be right back" Hermione said. Everyone turned to when they heard call him by his first name. There were looks of confusion. There was one look of disgust.

"Hermione I'll come with you." Ron said.

"Ok. Ronald." She gave a look to Draco that said she would be ok. Even though he wasn't convinced. He didn't like the look in Weasley's eyes.

"She'll be fine Malfoy. I'm her best friend" Ron said smugly.

Draco watched with uneasy feelings as Hermione walked away with Ronald Weasley.

DM&HG

Hermione had prayed on the way to the tea room that it would be crowed with people. Apparently the fates were sadists because it was empty. Deserted. Barren.

So she tried summon her Gryffindor bravery but that was failing her too. All the blood seemed to be leaving her brain which was making her hard to think of a strategy.

'_Why had I let him come? Why didn't I insist on Draco? Because everyone would wonder well why wouldn't you want Ron to come with you? He's been you best friend since forever and he used to your ex-boyfriend' _

"So Mione what is the deal with ferret? I mean he's a Pureblood and you're a Mudblood, why would he want to soil him self with your dirt?" Ron asked while leaning against the counter. Hermione was busy making her tea. To keep her hands busy. She couldn't believe he said it so nonchalant. Like he just asked why is the sky blue? Or could she help him with his homework?

"I dunno Ronald. Maybe he isn't as big of pureblood prat as you are!" She said bitingly. She was sick of his taunts. Of his reminders of how worthless she was. She was worth something.

"What did you just say to me slut?" Ron glared at her. He was getting into one of his moods. Hermione realized she shouldn't have talked back not while defenseless. Her wand was with Draco in her bag. Her fear was making it hard to think of non-verbal spells.

"How dare you talk back to your superior that way! I'm going to make you eat your words."

He advanced. He pushed her to the floor. Ron stood over her as she laid whispering for someone to hear the commotion. Ron kicked her in the ribs a few times. They cracked with a sickening crunch. She felt his fist make contact with her cheek. Warm blood was filling her mouth. Then her eye had some pressure on it. So she would have a black eye if he let her live.

She needed to scream. She needed to get help. Her chances of survival were bleak if she did not scream. She summoned her courage to scream, the power to yell

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE" Hermione screamed. Then she let out a bloodcurdling one. He broke her legs. She could feel the fire.

"Now if you don't scream I will make this less painful than it already is." Ron said with a malicious smile.

With her good eye Hermione saw him pull out his wand. She knew he was no great wizard with spells but he could have picked up a few just to torture her.

"Crucio!" Ron yelled. Hermione twitched as her body felt like a bunch of pins and needles were stabbing her while she laid on a bed of hot coals.

"AHHHHHH!!" She couldn't keep silent. The pain was too much. Then it stop. She felt like a weight has been lifted off her. Her shirt was being raised. He was carving something into her skin. It was hot and searing. She screamed. He continued and then she felt the weight pulled off of her again. He wasn't on top of her she could tell. She heard yelling. Punches was being thrown but she wasn't the target.

There were a bunch of red heads now. There was blond and black haired person. She was saved. She slipped unconscious.

DM&HG

Draco Malfoy was laying on a couch in a private room at St.Mungo's. He was hoping he wasn't going to have to move in here since this was second time he was in here in the same year. Though he didn't mind why he was here as long as she got better. That was all that really matter. Oh and that he got to kill Ronald Weasley with his bare hands. He remembered that night clearly.

_Flashback_

_Draco was sitting with the Weasley's while he watched Hermione walk with Weaselbee. He was unnerved. The look in his eyes was clear, he was planning on doing something to her. But how was he suppose to tell his family? Oh I think your son is trying to kill Hermione. How would that look? He hasn't always been their favorite person. They would probably think it was a scheme to keep Ron out of Hermione's life. _

_Either way something wasn't right. So he asked the male Weasley's and Potter to come with him to get Hermione. When they questioned he told them he had a very bad feeling and he wanted witnesses. _

_When they found the tearoom, at first Draco was stunned then enraged. Draco was the first to get to him. He pulled him off and started throwing punches. He didn't care that his brothers might kill him later. He wanted Weasley dead. Now. Eventually Harry pulled him off but he was struggling to get back to his killing. Then he saw Hermione slip unconscious. She needed help…quick. _

_End Flashback_

Draco was sick to his stomach as he found out the damage Weasley inflicted on her. He knew his father was a monster. But right now he looked tamed compared to Weasley. So he was waiting for her to wake up. In two days it will be Christmas and she has been here almost a week.

He didn't know how he was going to tell her that Weasley carved the word

'Mudblood' on her stomach. Even though the Healers put some clear stuff on it this morning say it should be finally gone in a few hours. They wanted him to tell her.

But he didn't want to be the one. In fact if the thing could be gone when she woke then he would never have to tell her. He was afraid she would go back to her old self. That she would be self-destructive Hermione. He spent so much time on getting her better. He was scared that she would go back and then he would never be able to get her back. She would leave him forever. She has yet to tell him how she got there in the first place, although he guessed the cause was most likely Weasley.

So many lesser people would have given up on someone like Hermione. There were just too many times where he was tested. But he knew he couldn't leave her. Not if someone said it was to save his life. His life was meaningless without her in it. He was afraid how many more times he was going to be tested and he can't save her anymore.

Draco heard moaning, he turned his head quickly and saw Hermione staring at him.

"You're here" She said with a smile

"I will always be here for you" Draco walked to the side of her bed.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Well since you have been here for practically a week, 99 of you is healed there is just one thing left. Plus a little soreness."

"What Draco?" She saw his face was pained. She was going to make him tell her.

"Pull back the covers and look under your hospital gown." Draco said simply.

Hermione did what he said. She saw faintly the word Mudblood on her stomach. She couldn't fight the sob that erupted.

"Sick. A sick bastard he is. I hope he rots. I hope someone kills him. Or tortures him the way he did to me" Hermione said shakily. She was done protecting him. He crossed the line so many times, she wondered if he even saw it.

" The healers put something on that so it should be gone by the time we go home. I did beat him up pretty badly but not enough since he's still breathing. Well Harry had him arrested. You could tell it was hard for him to do that but he couldn't let him be free either. He's sitting in a temporary cell in Azkaban. Harry wanted to wait to see when you got better what to do. He's letting you have full control over Weasley's fate. He's planning on bypassing a lot of laws and the Minister if need be.

He couldn't believe that Weasley did this. To you in fact. The rest of Weasley's said they would not hold it against you if you did decide to press charges or whatever. In fact they would do something if you didn't. They were so upset and embarrassed to be related to him.

I want to apologize to you Hermione, I should have insisted on going with you. I saw the look in Weasley's eyes and I still left him alone with you. I am so sorry for that. I wish could punish myself. I wanted to kill him that night. Like a surge of pure hate for him was powering me to just kill him"

"Draco don't beat yourself up. I went with him knowing what he was capable of. I wouldn't minded if you killed him. But you know there is a good thing that came out of this right?"

"Hermione, I really don't see the silver lining on this situation."

"Draco…didn't Ginny give birth that night also?"

"Oh. I had completely been concerned for you, I forgot the initial reason why we were here in the first place. Ginny was somewhat right, there was definitely more than one. But it turned out more than three…her and Harry now have nine kids…" Draco said chuckling.

"WHAT! OH MY MERLIN!! I can see Harry's face. He must of had a heart attack. I mean I agreed with Ginny being more than one but five?"

"Oh Harry's face was priceless. I wished someone captured it. After Harry dealt with the scum, he came in and saw five people holding five newborns. When he realized they were his he nearly fainted. Oh hysterical! They said we can see the little buggers on Christmas. As long as you were up to it."

"That would be great. Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"When we get home I have to show you something. You deserve it, since you have saved my life pretty much as many times as Harry. I am going to show you the truth."

DM&HG

Hermione was released later that day. Draco had taken her home and they had a quiet dinner. They had a enough excitement for a little while.

Draco was afraid what Hermione was going to tell him. Well he wanted to know because he was curious and it would only give him more cause to kill Weasley probably. But he would take it. He was going to be strong even though it might remind him of how his father treated his mother.

When Draco had walked up to Hermione's room she got ready for bed, almost like he wasn't there. He thought she may have forgotten but then she spoke.

"Draco, I need you to go into my closet. In the far back should be a stone basin. Please bring it into my office." Hermione said while walking into her office.

Draco looked a little confused but he went and got the basin. When he met her in there she was digging for something in her desk. He set the thing on the table and waited.

"Ok. Draco do you know what this is?" She pointed to the basin.

"A Pensieve?" He answered obviously.

"Yes. And this is how I am going to show you. She held up a vial with greyish liquid swirling around. Now I need you too promise me with your life that you will not. Absolutely will not go and kill Ronald Weasley. Not because I care if the prick gets killed because I most certainly don't. I care that I don't want you in Azkaban for this asshole. Now you must understand that this is a memory so the people in there will not be able to hear you and you cannot save them. I will be in there with you, holding your hand."

Draco just nodded. He could tell this was going to something serious. Like maybe worse than the way he found her in the tearoom. He watched her as she seemed to be taking calming breaths. To ready herself.

"Hermione you don't have-" She cut him off

"No. Draco I have to. Like I said you deserve the truth. I said I would tell you but showing seems more appropriate. I also need to do this for myself if I truly want to get better. No one knows my reality with Ron. That this was almost an everyday occurrence for four years. I just needed to prepare myself because I had locked this up in my mind and now it was time to set it free."

She poured the liquid into the basin. She went to go stand by Draco and took his hand. They leaned their faces into the cool liquid and were sucked in.

Draco and Hermione landed in what was Hermione's old apartment. Apparently everything seemed fine to Draco. They look like they were having dinner until he heard what came out of Hermione's voice and seeing Weasley stand up.

"_No! please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'll make it better so it won't be watery." She cried. "Forget it. You are a useless slag who can't even make stew. You are pathetic. Brightest witch of the age? Pfft… more like the laziest whore of the age." Ron snarled_

_Hermione sat in her chair as the tears ran down her face. _

_Ron grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head against the wall near the television. Blood was running steadily from her head. Her liquid brown met his bright blue. His fingers closed around her slender throat. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness._

" _I am going to teach you a lesson, you will never forget." The tall ginger-haired man dragged Hermione over to the rug. Throwing her there. _

_She laid there letting oxygen flow through her lungs once more. She felt too dizzy to get away from this monster. Ron began rummaging for something in a closet across the room_

"_Ron no…please" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her. _

"_Shut up you bitch." He found a thick cow-hide whip and a knife. He cut open the shirt and took it off . Then her bra, jeans and knickers were to follow. He began to whip her viciously, getting his own rhythm. Her screams became louder with each of his strokes. He laugh mirthlessly as she screamed. She tried to scramble away but he caught her by her brown curls._

"_Not that fast you slut." He flipped her on her stomach and slid his hard member into her from the back. She screamed over because there were no gentle thrusts of a lover. He rammed until she began to bleed from her behind. He climaxed inside her and collapsed on top. _

_He punched her in the head. He kicked in the back and stomach. The cracks of those bones were deafening. Ron then slid the knife across her right breast. _

"_I guess I should take you to the hospital then, fucking mudblood. I can't believed I soiled my good name with yours.."_

_The memory began to cloud over and then clear. The scenery had changed to a room at St. Mungo's _

_Hermione was laying in bed peacefully even though her breathing was shallow. Ron came in and saw she was awake. So he smiled at her. To anyone it seemed he was happy to she was ok. Then he bent low to her ear. Low enough for everyone else but current Draco and Hermione heard "If you tell anyone…I will kill you" Then bastard kissed her forehead and then left._

_The memory clouded and Draco and Hermione were being pulled back._

When they landed, Draco went out to her balcony and took several deep breaths.

"Hermione you shouldn't have made me promise not to kill him. The urge is unbearable. That sick fuck could have killed you. He had the audacity to threaten you if you told anyone! I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you kept this secret for so long." Draco was shaking with anger. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even dream about doing such vile things to a woman. It was degrading it was sickening. It did remind him of his father. How he used his mother as punching bag. Test subject for new torture methods. For as long as he breathed life, he promised his mother he would never turn out like his father.

Hermione was standing next to him. It was very cold out that night considering it was December. Though neither shivered. Hermione had been crying as she watched again in horror the violation of her body. She told Draco that he couldn't change anything since it was memory. But her body was aching to change it. To scream. To rip him to shreds. Standing there and watching was just as painful experience. She rubbed Draco's back in soothing motions. It was to help them both.

"Draco say something please?"

"Hermione I'm sick. I'm sick at the thought of that. I know I wanted to know the truth. I guess I didn't understand the possible gravity of your situation."

"Yeah I know. I knew it was going to be tough but truth be told I feel better than I have in very long time. The stone has been removed from my back. I had never shown anyone that. But I guess in a way time knew I had to show it you. You were the only one to really notice that I was not myself. Sometimes it takes an outsider to see all the sides. Do you have any questions?"

Draco had millions of questions but only one seemed to beat out the rest.

"Why did you keep it for so long?"

"I loved him. Yes I know. It was a love that no matter what he threw at me I would still love him unconditionally. It was sick how much I wanted to protect him plus I was truly afraid he would kill me. Yeah I battled with Death Eaters and monsters but how do you battle someone who was suppose to love you for you? It's one of those things Hogwarts forgot to teach us. Something you can't learn in a book. He was my best friend. I never thought he would turn out to be this blood bigot. Then of course there was the mentality that I believed he was right. Because I was under the impression that he loved me so why would he lie? He told me I was fat, stupid, useless, disgusting and all kinds of derogatory things. I believed everything. So I used methods that were obviously destroying me to deal with it. I couldn't tell anyone so it ate me from the inside out. Now I know he didn't love me. He hated me with a passion and if he stayed around longer he might have killed me. I confused his hate with love. He really made me feel I couldn't trust anyone and that he was the only one to trust. I know that he is not be and love is something I will have trouble with. It's going to be hard to open myself to someone like that. They would have a hard time breaking my walls and most guys will most likely give up. If someone taught me what love is or showed it to me maybe it would work…Otherwise I will probably be alone for the rest of my life. Oh plus they would have to deal with the fact I can't have children. Seeing as the bastard thoroughly destroyed those chances."

She looked at Draco. His face was tight. She felt like was going to have to remind him that he can't go kill him.

"Draco?"

Draco listened. He was afraid of what she said about love. She was planning on living alone but he wanted to be with her. He would tear down those walls. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. They could adopt if they really wanted kids. He doesn't need biological kids. Biology obviously doesn't mean you get loved better it just means similar DNA. He wanted to protect her again. He would do so for as long as he lived and she was going to know real love.

"Yes?"

"You aren't thinking of killing him are you?"

"Well now I am…"

"Draco…you promised."

"I know…I was just thinking. Come on lets get some sleep" Draco led Hermione to her bed and hugged her goodnight. He went to leave when she held his arm.

"Draco lay with me…I sleep so much better when you're near. I know after seeing that I am bound to have nightmares."

The fates were really testing him today. "Ok. Do you mind if sleep in my boxers?"

"No." Draco shed all his clothing and got in the bed with her. He thought friends probably didn't do this. But right now he was torn with elation and sweet torture because he was in love with her.

She snuggled up to him and went to sleep. Draco just looked at her, until sleep soon claimed him.

A/N: Wow tough chapter… but don't worry something more cheerful next chapter. Please Review!! I love hearing all of your thoughts.


	7. An Obvious Christmas

Chapter 6: An Obvious Christmas…

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Well here's another update. I want to thank all the reviewers you guys gave me such thoughtful reviews. Seriously it was like Christmas. Which by the way it's finally Christmas…in the story lmao. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the plot…the minister…Mariana, Ian and now the quintuplets…

Draco had rolled over and expected Hermione to still be laying there but all he felt was her fading warmth. He got up and looked around expectantly to see her reading a book or the Prophet. She was nowhere! So Draco decided to go to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen there was something sweet wafting to his nose. He wasn't hungry when he got up but he certainly was now.

He saw Hermione pressing something on some contraption. She was humming something. She was still in her pyjamas which were there red silk ones, a camisole and pants. She was struggling to get plate out of the cupboard. He went over to help her.

"Let me Hermione." He said. Draco got two plates down for her. His chest was pressed up against her back when he reached. Hermione turned around only to be faced with his bare chest. Her hands rested there for a little bit.

"Good Morning, Happy Christmas" She said excitedly.

"Good Morning and Happy Christmas to you too." He smirked as he saw her blushing. She was obviously used to his chest asleep than awake.

"So what's all this for?" Draco gestured to the weird contraption on the counter and the pot of coffee.

"Well it is Christmas so it calls for a special breakfast. Plus I wanted to cook for you. You always do it. I mean know you love doing it but I wanted to do something for you. It's probably not going to repay for everything you have done for me so far but it's a start. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remind me of when we were at Hogwarts and you were answering a professor's questions. You should see the excitement on your face. It's quite adorable I have to say."

"Oh." Hermione smiled. _'He thought my face was adorable? He remembered what I was like during Hogwarts?' Maybe Ginny has a point. Oi she would never let me hear the end of it if I told her that.'_

After a little silence, Draco went to go sit at the island. Hermione brought him a plate of waffles with berries on top and his coffee. She sat down with her food and they began to eat. Enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"So what time do you want to head to Harry and Ginny's later?" Hermione asked

" Well they said be there for 6 so 5:58?"

"Ok. Well I hate to eat and run but I have something to pick up. I won't be long" Hermione got up and was about to leave but Draco grabbed her.

"I'll come with you."

"NO!"

Draco looked taken aback when she rejected the idea so forcefully.

"Sorry, I just have to do this alone. Don't worry I will be fine. I will be in a well populated area. I just need to go by myself. Trust me please?" Hermione was praying that he will try not to be gallant today and insist on his coming.

"Ok. I'm sorry you should be able to come and go as you please. I know you can take care of yourself." Draco replied. He looked sincere, but she knew he wanted to know what she was hiding. It was a good thing but a surprise.

"You won't even miss me, why don't you do some work. I'm sure you have a pile in your office like I do."

"Now I know your healthy, you're suggesting work on Christmas. You're wrong I will miss you. Please be careful."

"Of course I will." Hermione smiled and then left to get dress.

DM&HG

Hermione stood in front of a store front called Zabini's Photo's about an hour later. After getting dressed and more convincing on her part to Draco that she would be safe. But she needed to go alone otherwise it would spoil the surprise.

She walked in and saw it was luxurious and chic. Elaborate frames with pictures of women, men, children and whole families. There was a tall thin blonde at the counter. Hermione walked up to her.

"May I see Mr. Blaise Zabini, please?" Hermione asked

The woman turned her nose up at Hermione's laid back apparel. It was just jeans and a sweater.

"Do you have an appointment?" She replied haughtily

"No, I don't."

"Well you can't see him with-" She was interrupted.

"She doesn't need an appointment Zelda. Personal friend. " Standing in a doorway was Blaise Zabini. Handsome as ever. He was wearing jeans and a black crew neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr.Zabini. I didn't know." Hermione looked at the woman smirking as she inserted her foot in her mouth.

"Hermione, won't you step into my office?"

"I would love to Blaise." Hermione couldn't help but drawing out his first name. Zelda was absolutely livid. Hermione walked into his office.

"Please sit" Blaise gestured. Hermione sat down in a cushy white sofa. " Elf wine? Firewhiskey? Tea? Water?"

"Water…I think I'll stay away from the alcohol…as long as you're around."

Blaise laughed out loud. "Hey, you can't deny you didn't enjoy yourself. I won't deny it either. I meant what I said, the best girl."

Hermione was blushing, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Blaise, I still haven't told Draco about that, I suspect he forgot it. But I rather not have to tell him. He's been a really good friend to me these past weeks, I think it might upset him. You see he's gotten really protective of me. It was just a chore to get out so I could do this surprise. I thought I was going to have to stun him."

"Listen Hermione, Draco is my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt him. He's been there for me when no one would be. He's family. Plus if I had known it was really you, I wouldn't have made a play for you."

"Why?"

"Well, you usually aren't my type plus I figured Potter and Weasley would have flayed me."

She didn't believe him for a second. '_He could totally beat Ron. Harry he might have trouble with, or it would be a more even fight. So it must be something with Draco…'_

"Anyway, I was surprised to receive a letter from you early this morning but I nonetheless did you what you asked. Draco will love it."

Hermione had woken up at the break of dawn. She realized she needed a Christmas gift for Draco. It was too late for her to buy something. So she needed a handmade gift. Hermione got the idea of making a photo album of her and Draco. It would be a great to see how thing had changed between them. So she wrote to Blaise asking to make more copies of the candid photos and put them in. She provided an inscription on the inside cover.

Blaise hand her a thick album it was a heavy silver book. Smooth and pristine. In elegant calligraphy on the front it said Draco and Hermione. She saw all the photos of her and Draco. The ones where their true spirits showed. He was so going to love this, she couldn't wait to give it to him later. It was the best way she could think of to say thank you. There were many empty spaces for more pictures.

"Thank you so much Blaise. I know this was short notice but I really wanted to do something special for Draco. I owe him so much right now." Hermione smiled as she saw Draco's favorite picture. She remembered the way he pushed her hair back to put the daisy in. How warm his fingers were when they lingered on her face. The tingles she felt when they left. They were coming back just because she thought about it.

Hermione dug into her purse and pulled out her checkbook. "How much do I owe you Blaise?"

"Nothing"

"No, Blaise I can't let you do that. How much?"

"Yes you can Hermione. This is on me."

"Yeah but you can't pay for my gift to Draco."

"Yeah I can. I made it, you're my friend Hermione. Plus I have enough money, I don't need anymore. I don't photograph to make money. I do it because I love capturing moments for people to remember forever. To make it tangible."

"Blaise, you are a sweet man. I don't know how some witch hasn't snatched you."

"None to my fancy."

Hermione shook her head. They hugged and Hermione was on her way back to the Manor.

DM&HG

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office trying to go over some work. But his mind kept wandering back to Hermione. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't know how to make his worry stop. It's not like she couldn't take care of herself. But you get used to saving someone after awhile, especially if you are in love with them.

'_She's handled much worse. Therefore she doesn't always need me. But I want her to need me.' _Draco liked that she needed him. So he was glad to hear the front door slam. He ran out to greet her, she was already half-up the stairs.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Draco" Hermione was trying to hide her bag behind her back.

"What you got there?" Draco asked

"Nothing much. I'm going to shower and change it's already four- thirty, time flies." She ran up the rest of the way and got into a lift.

Draco scowled. He didn't like being in the dark. Hermione was hiding something from him and he wanted to know why. He thought maybe he should wait until tomorrow at least since it is Christmas. It didn't seem imperative. Draco resigned himself and decided to get dress.

DM&HG

Hermione was standing in her closet looking for a specific pair of shoes to go with her dress. It was a Marilyn Monroe styled dress except it was jade. It was soft to the touch but it made her shine. On her neck was a silver locket that Ginny gave to her years ago.

"There you are you little buggers!" Hermione picked up a pair of silver stilettos. The last time she wore these was Harry and Ginny's wedding. But they went with the dress and were one of her most comfortable heels. She didn't want to change because it took her long enough to find something to wear.

She stood in front of the full-length mirror in the closet. The dress hugged her in the right places without being tight. Her skin looked like porcelain against the jade but her hair was striking against it. Hermione did her hair in an elegantly messy bun with few escaping strands. She felt different then she normally did in her clothes. She felt good. Really good.

"Hermione?" She turned around to Draco standing in the doorway. His hair was combed to fall in his eyes. He was just wearing a simple grey suit and a black button down. A few buttons were undone at the top to show his strong collar bone. His feet were clad in dragon hide loafers. It was nothing new to how he usually dress. Button-downs and slacks were a staple to being Draco Malfoy.

So why did Hermione feel like her eyes were opened to a whole new Draco Malfoy? He looked like her Draco. _'My Draco? When did I start thinking that way?' _She pushed the thought away. Figuring she had been too quiet far too long.

"Hey Draco, you look handsome as always" She said trying even her breathing. Apparently her heart started to race.

"Thanks, you look well… ravishing in Slytherin colors." Draco smiled because it was the only function he could do without taking her in the closet.

"Ah yes…you have been awful influence on me, what will Harry and Ginny think?" She smiled coyly.

"Exactly that. That I have corrupted you." He laughed. "Actually they probably really thought that. Maybe they invited me only so they could do an intervention on you and get rid of me." His eyes were mocking her. He was laughing.

"Oh you're hilarious Draco" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know…ready to go?"

"Um…in minute. Could you close your eyes and hold out your hands for me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Now do it."

Draco looked at her skeptically but did as he was told. Hermione slid the book out of the bag and placed it in his hands.

"Ok. Open them!!" Hermione squealed. She was so giddy and happy that she thought of it last minute. "This is why I couldn't let you come with me earlier, I was picking this up."

Draco open his slate eyes and they fell on a silver smooth book. It said _Draco & Hermione. _"Oh wow…Hermione" He breathed. Draco opened the cover and saw the inscription.

_Dear Draco,_

_Since the day I moved in with you, you have given me so much that it was hard to digest. _

_You continue to give unconditionally. You are practically one of my best friends now. The amount of care and compassion you have shown me has blown me away. I wanted to give you something special. Something to show how much we have both grown in such a short time. I want you to know that I care for you, I will always be there for you . That no matter what curses life throws at us, I will gladly stand with you. _

_Your Friend_

_Hermione._

Draco didn't know what to say at first. The inscription literally took his breath away. It was so simple yet so unique.

"Hermione, you have accomplished at feat. I'm at loss for words." Draco said. He began flipping through the pages. He saw the moving pictures of him and Hermione horse playing at the shoot. One of him twirling her around the kitchen. One of her standing outside by the lake with her hands on her hips. Her back was to the camera but her face was turned halfway. He saw the one of them rolling in the grass because he was tickling her. Draco thought she had the face of an angel. It was light and happy. Her hair splayed out on the grass as she squirmed under his tickles.

"Thank you Hermione. This the best present I have ever been given. That's including my Firebolt."

"So you like it?" Hermione as tentatively

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh thank Merlin!! I was worried you wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have because I will love anything you give me."

Hermione smiled. "Well I guess we should be going." She made to leave the closet but Draco grabbed her.

"Hermione, I have something for you. I was going to wait until late but this is as good a time." He led her out so he could put the album on her bed. Draco pulled out a small black ring box

'_A ring? We haven't even dated…We're just friends…Aren't we? No we are, I'm just being a silly female.' _

"Now before you freak out, it's a promise ring." Draco handed the little box to Hermione. When she opened it, it was the one of the rings she saw on his chain in the Minister's office so long ago.

"You were wearing this, the day we found out we had to live together." Hermione said

"Yes, it's actually a family heirloom. I have the other ring. They both belong to my Grandmother Matilda. They supposedly have magical abilities but neither one has shown any."

"Oh Draco, I couldn't take this. It belongs in your family."

"Yeah and I'm the last one. Besides you're my family now." He smiled at her. It was bright and reassuring.

"Will you put it on me?" She asked him. He took the ring out the box and slipped it on her right ring finger.

"I promise to protect you. I promise to be there for you always. I promise to always be your friend. I promise to be whatever you want me to be" Draco finished.

Hermione stared at the ring. It was a silver band with insets of emeralds around it. There was one ruby in the whole ring. Like the emeralds were protecting the lone gem. Like how Draco protects her.

"I..I…Thank you. This is beautiful and you are truly one of my best friends I have." Hermione threw her arms around him in a hug and he wrapped his defined arms around her waist.

They had done this many times already. Why did today did it feel different? There was an electrical charge in the air around them. When they broke apart they looked at each other. Both sensed the change in the hug, but were going to try and ignore the obvious.

"Harry's?" Hermione choked out. The current running through her body was powerful and uncharted. Hermione felt at a lost at what to do.

"Yeah" Draco responded . He felt something so powerful just now, he was dazed. It seemed like Hermione felt the same thing.

The pair practically ran out of Hermione's room and zoomed to apparate to the Potter's.

DM&HG

When they arrived they fixed themselves to prepare for an onslaught of questions. Harry and Ginny knew why they were together. However the Weasley's did not, unless by some miracle of Merlin Harry told them.

Draco used the huge brass knocker on a large door. The Potter's had a huge manor that was almost as large Malfoy Manor. It sat on acres of land in the Scottish lochs.

The door opened to reveal a very slimmed down Ginny Potter at the door. Her vibrant red hair fell down in nice waves and she was wearing a gold peasant dress with black heels.

"Hermione!! Draco!! Happy Christmas. Come in!!" Ginny pulled the two in.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry for my foul loathsome disgusting brother. Can you forgive us?" Ginny was holding on to Hermione's hands pleading forgiveness. Though she had no reason to ask.

"Ginny I don't blame you or anyone else in your family. Just him. There is nothing to forgive you guys for, you didn't do a thing to me. Now lets not talk about him, it's Christmas. Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"They are in the living room, all the women in the kitchen…as usual. The men sitting around talking about Quidditch. The kids are in the play room and well the babies are sleeping but you will see them later. Now come with me you two, I have to reintroduce Draco." Ginny replied. She pulled them by hands into a large living room. The walls were a nice ivory cream and with wood flooring. The tables were a nice dark wood and the couches a forest green. Standing by the large bay window was at least a 20ft tree. It was decorated in gold and cream.

"Hey everyone look who is finally here!" Ginny thrusted the two together in the living room. Everyone jumped up to hug Hermione and apologized and they asked her how she was. She told them fine. Then the Weasley males did something totally unexpected for Draco. They shook his hand. They told him they were glad he listened to his instincts. Even if the culprit was their brother and son it was inexcusable what he did.

So then he ensconced himself into their Quidditch talk and everything was normal.

DM&HG

Hermione was glad that he felt comfortable to be with them. He probably needed some male bonding time. Yeah they were friends and were pretty close but sometimes nothing beats downing Firewhiskey and talking about the latest in Quidditch. The kitchen was a big as Malfoy's but Ginny's looked lived in. It was a bright yellow with stainless steel appliances. A huge slate marbled island was in the middle and a large dinner table off to the side by the huge windows. It was nice bright day out, not a cloud in the sky.

She was helping Molly get a head start on desserts that way they could be done as soon as dinner was done. Ginny, Fleur and Victoire were in the kitchen as well. They all had come to terms with Fleur being in the family and realized she was a lot tougher and smarter than they thought.

"So Hermione, has anything new developed since we um last talked?" Ginny asked. They were cutting up walnuts by hand for fun, for the brownies.

"No."

"Oh really then? Because last time I checked you weren't sporting any rings." Ginny smiled ruefully.

Hermione almost forgotten about the ring. She stopped chopping and looked at the ring closely. It was too beautiful and ornate for just a promise ring. A promise between friends. In fact it looked more like an engagement ring. But Draco claimed it was a promise ring. Plus it was a family heirloom and he considered her apart of it.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it's nothing, this is just a promise ring. A promise to always be there."

"That's not promise ring, it's an engagement ring. Promise rings are much simpler. That's too ornate. Plus if I was guy I would not spend that much on just a promise ring."

"It's not an engagement ring, he told me before he put it on. It's a promise ring that was a family heirloom. He's the last of them so he gave this one to me. He has the matching one. The promise is for the both of us to always be there for each other. It means nothing more. Plus Draco is a lavish kind of guy, his idea of simplicity maybe what you call extravagant."

"Oh but it does Ms Granger…Besides look at how defensive you got when I picked on his style. You like him too." Ginny was practically beside herself with happiness, because she wanted something to workout for Hermione.

"Well you may not be pregnant anymore but you are most certainly crazy. I don't like him, he doesn't like or love me. We are just really really close friends"

"Didn't you listen to me the first time? He does love you and you are beginning to like him. You blush a lot when he's around. Your eyes were shining when you guys just came in. You both are always so damn touchy. I never remember you and Harry touching like that. In fact I don't remember you that flirtatious with a boy ever."

"I'm not counting what you said last time a valid. You were delirious from the pain that was about come from your water breaking."

Ginny gave her a look like are you kidding me. "Hermione, I was not delirious and I didn't feel anything until I tried to get up. You aren't even making sense, just rethink what you just said! You want to string together any excuse to cover up the fact that you like him and he likes you. I don't know why you want to hide it. What are you so bloody afraid of?"

Hermione didn't have an answer to that. She felt just as confused as she was earlier. '_It would be impossible for him to like or love me. Why would he want someone who is probably incapable of loving another person? I'm so average looking, he needs someone to go with his angel face and god like body.'_ An image swam to her head. It was from this morning. How his hair was somewhat messy and tousled from sleep but he looked gorgeous anyway. The fact that his whole chest defined and his long lean legs were sticking out of blue boxers. The man was almost naked and he looked just as good with clothes on. The greatest thing was that he was totally comfortable with her around him like that. Completely unabashed and unfazed. Harry would have faced twelve dragons if he could avoid that with her and well Ron he used to be modest but that might have been a ploy. Draco seemed the same way when he slept in either one of their rooms, to keep her from having nightmares. Most of the time he was in boxers but he didn't mind that she was there. Most men would freak. So what does that say about them? Are they heading down a path of sticky feelings and situations? Hermione had so many questions she didn't realize she completely sat down and hadn't notice Draco come in.

"Oh something isn't right with this brownie mixture!" Molly huffed exasperatedly.

"Can I help?" Draco asked.

Normally Mrs. Weasley doesn't let anyone touch her cooking. Everything was perfect because she did it. She gave him a leery look but nodded yes.

Draco stood in front the bowl. He took a spoon to taste. Letting it percolate in his mouth he decided what it needed. He put some more vanilla, nutmeg, added a pinch of salt and half a cup of coconut milk. He tasted again and seemed satisfied.

"Mrs. Weasley I think your brownies should be fine now." Draco smiled.

Molly went over and took a spoon to taste. Her face initially didn't say anything and then it lit up in an amazement.

"How did you do that?" Molly asked

"I just tasted it and it seemed it needed to be sweeter. So I put in things that are naturally sweet and added salt to enhance it."

Molly turned to Hermione and said "Hermione dear, you need to marry him. Not many men can cook like him."

Hermione's head popped up when she heard what Molly said. Draco saw the face she had, he was a little disappointed.

"We are just friends Mrs. Weasley. Just really good friends" Draco said.

"Pish posh, things can most certainly bloom from a single man and woman living together. Especially when they least expect it." Molly looked at them both knowingly. Ginny was cracking up.

"Draco be a dear and tell the men dinner is ready." Molly asked she put the brownie mix in the oven.

"Sure." Draco left the kitchen.

DM&HG

The whole family was sitting at a long black dining table. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie, Teddy, Victoire, James, Fred, Mariana, Ian and Molly. Mr. Weasley and Harry were closing up the ends. Draco and Hermione were at the end with Harry and Ginny. The table was covered with platters of mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, string beans, mushrooms, mini shepherd pies, biscuits, minced meat pies, rack of lamb with the huge turkey and ham as the main course.

Draco looked up and down the table and saw everyone digging into what seemed to be the most delicious meal he's seen in a while, he saw something he never had. A family that ate together, got on each others nerves, good naturedly of course. Everyone just seemed so relaxed. When it was just him and his mother it was fine because they could be themselves. However with Lucius, there were no such luxuries to be laidback. Christmas was a scheduled affair. When they ate, when they opened presents, even what the responses were to the gifts. There were no actual expressions of exultations, that was over doing it. Just a simple thank you would suppose to suffice. But telling a boy he couldn't jump up because he got his first broom is torture but he had to maintain decorum.

So seeing this different atmosphere was so refreshing he didn't want the night to end. He didn't know if he would ever get to be apart of this again.

Apparently he had not touched his food because Harry was looking at him strangely.

"Hey Draco, something matter with you food?"

"No, I was just thinking"

"Well don't hurt yourself" Harry laughed.

"Thanks Harry." Draco responded dryly.

Draco went to reach for a biscuit but unknowingly so did Hermione. Their hands touched and both recoiled so fast like they were electrocuted.

They looked at each other and then looked away quickly. Harry and Ginny watched the whole exchange. Both of them snorted.

"You first" Hermione said.

"Ladies, first" Draco responded.

"One of you take it first" Harry said. Hermione scowled at him but she took the biscuit.

"So bloody obvious …" Ginny mumbled. Harry stopped eating to bust out laughing at his wife.

"What's so bloody obvious Ginerva?" Hermione said enunciating each syllable of Ginny's hated first name.

"That was low Hermione…" Ginny glowered.

"Ok ladies." Draco interceded since Harry was too busy cracking up.

"Hey what's so funny? We want to know!" James had yelled to his father.

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. Hermione mouthed words 'don't you dare say a word' to Harry. Harry knew better. Hermione was one of the females in his life that really scared him sometimes. The other two were his wife and Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh we were just reminiscing about Hogwarts, when your Aunt Hermione smacked Uncle Draco in third year." He responded. James busted out laughing as did the rest of the table.

Draco scowled at Harry while Hermione clutched her stomach.

"Oh Merlin, that was pretty funny." Hermione was practically in tears.

"Oh yeah a real leg pull. Your hand print was on my face for two days!! I needed a concealment charm for it." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione looked at him and tried to stop laughing but couldn't otherwise she would cry. It was the first time she saw what Ginny was talking about. She finally saw the look. He wanted her. Draco Malfoy definitely liked her that was obvious and maybe he did love her. _'Oh bloody hell…' _She thought.

Hermione stopped laughing and just made herself return to her food. She could feel three pairs of eyes. One pair felt like it was burning it's way to her skull. He obviously wanted to know what she was thinking but she didn't even know what to think. Her brain was basically blank. Therefore she was glad that Fleur asked her something. That was until she realized what was asked.

"Hermione, how long have you and Draco been dating?" Fleur asked sweetly. She was smart but a little innocent.

"We're not dating." Both Draco and Hermione answered robotically. They realized it and avoided eye contact.

"They why come together?"

"We live together because of work."

"Oh, you guys the are ones the Ministry is holding a ball for?"

"Ball?" Draco said now drawn to the conversation.

"Yeah, Ministry sent out invitations earlier this week, They were honoring two employees but it was suppose to be secret. Identities are suppose to be unveiled that night."

"Harry how come you didn't tell us this?" Draco turned to face Harry.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your Christmas by telling you are being paraded by the Minister, New Years Eve. Don't worry me and Ginny will be there, and so will Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Actually the whole Ministry will be there and Gringotts too. Your invitation should be there when you get home. We got ours today. Even though I have no choice but to go" Harry finished.

"When is his term over?" Hermione asked

"Er…next December. Why?" Harry looked at her

"That's too much time left for him to torture me and Draco"

Harry ,Ginny and Draco laughed.

The dinner talk kept passing around like that for another hour. Then Ginny got up.

"Well we can all have dessert in the living room. We can open presents and relax. Mum, Fleur, Victoire and Dad can you help me get the quintuplets? They should be ready for their bottles.

Those called to help went upstairs and the rest took clean up duty.

DM&HG

Once the dining room and kitchen was clean everyone settled with desserts in the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch looking at the window it apparently began to snow. Draco, Harry, Teddy, Charlie and George were playing a round of exploding snap. Bill was reading the Prophet. The kids sat looking hungrily at the presents waiting for go word to rip apart the paper.

Just then with Ginny leading the procession of babies. Hermione was the first caught sight of them and thought they were beautiful.

"Hermione and Draco, we would like you to meet the Potter quintuplet girls. I have Maura Lynne Potter. Mum has Adele Zoe Potter. Fleur has Paige Annalise Potter. Victoire has Makenna Olivia Potter and Dad has Penelope Ari Potter." Ginny finished naming her girls.

Hermione stood in front the group and was in love with them already. Maura, Adele, and Annalise all looked like little versions of their mother. Tufts of red hair and the brightest blues. Little freckles hinted around the cute noses. Makenna looked like Lily all the way except her hair was more brown then red. Then there was Penelope, she was going to be Daddy's little girl. She was Harry through and through except for the hair. It was blond like Draco's but her eyes shined like brightest emeralds in the world.

"Oh Ginny they absolutely adorable. Perfect. You and Harry are extremely lucky. Although what's with the blonde hair on Penelope?" Hermione asked.

"Well we checked to make sure she was ours and she was so we assumed someone in Harry's family there's blonde. It could also change as she grows up. But it doesn't matter what color her hair is as long as she's healthy."

"Of course." Hermione eyes were tearing because her heart ached for a baby to call her own so bad. By that time Draco was standing next to Hermione. He looked at all the little girls sleeping in someone's arms. They looked so fragile and small. Two of them could probably fit in his hands. He saw Hermione's reaction. He could tell she wanted children badly but she couldn't because of that bastard. He wanted children too because there is something to be said to have something that means more to you than anything else in the world. Harry and Ginny's girls were absolutely breath taking, actually all their children had good looks that were only going to enhance later.

Draco put his arm around Hermione as she just stared at the little girls.

"Do you want to hold one Hermione? Draco?"

Hermione immediately said yes. She asked for Penelope, she felt a little connection with the small baby already. Once the baby was safe in Hermione's arms she smiled a real one. This was probably the absolute happiest he's seen her. It made his heart warm because it didn't take much to make her happy but when it did he was floating on air.

"Draco?" Ginny called to him. He turned his head back to the four left and couldn't decide. He kind of wanted to hold them all. There was just something about babies that make you go all soft inside.

"I can't pick. Surprise me." He responded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him Maura. He went to go stand with Hermione and they were facing each other. At one point they looked at each other and smiled. Ginny saw it and snapped a quick picture. She thought they would be great as parents together…once they realized the obvious and get together. Ginny went over to Harry and whispered something his ear. He just nodded and went off somewhere.

The rest of the family continued to coo and hold the babies. Harry came back in and stood with Ginny.

"Uh could I have everyone's attention, please? Me and Ginny have announcement. We want to start the gift giving with Hermione and Draco. Could guys come over here?" Harry said

Hermione and Draco looked perplexed but went to stand next to Harry and Ginny with babies still in arms.

"Ok well , when we first found out I was pregnant…again we started to think of possible godparents since Bill and Fleur have James and Fred, Neville and Luna have Mariana. But we had trouble, we still didn't know until I gave birth. So Hermione, I know Ian is you godson already but how would like to add five little girls?" Ginny gushed.

Hermione's eyes went wide and then she really cried. "Oh you guys I would love to do that! Of course I would! Yes !" Hermione couldn't believe it! They were going to be her goddaughters. All of them!

"Now Draco you are probably thinking what in the bloody hell does this have to do with you? Well everything. I know we haven't been the best of mates…ok we were sworn enemy's. I was wary when the Minister wanted to set you up with Hermione for that thing but apparently the Minister has done one smart thing. Since you guys have been living together and being friends, Hermione has been the happiest I've seen her in a long time. Hermione is my sister basically and I would do anything for her but it's good to know I have another set of hands. When you followed your instincts that night Ron hurt Hermione I was so thankful that you did. Grant it Ron use to be my best mate and I thought I could trust he would care for Hermione but I was wrong. I'm glad you were brought into Hermione's life. Now you are basically now my friend because you are protecting someone near and dear to our hearts. Which brings me to my point. Since I know I can trust you to care for Hermione and be there for her, I know I can trust you with my five girls. Draco Malfoy will you be the godfather of my children?" Harry finished

Draco eyes flew open. He was absolutely gobsmacked. He could not believe what Harry Potter just asked him. He also surprised he was able to form the word 'yes'

"Yes Harry. I will" Draco finally spoke. Ok he was godfather to children of Harry Potter. Look how the tables have turned.

The rest of the family congratulated them and hug them. Ginny handed them a piece of paper to sign and make it official.

"We checked to see if you guys had to be married but you don't so don't freak out thinking you have to. Although it might not be a bad idea." Ginny smiled. Harry snorted.

"You really are pushy Ginny" Draco said

"You think that's her being pushy? You haven't seen the worst of it. She is her mother daughter." Harry said. At which Ginny slapped him upside of his head.

Mariana came over to Harry and begged to picked up.

"Daddy can we open presents now, we sat very good like you said to be." She gave him her best puppy face, which no one can say no to.

"Yes, honey. Go have fun."

The adults watched the children rip open the mountains of toys and books they got. By the time they were done, the Potter's living room was covered in shredded wrapping paper.

Draco and Hermione switched on and off with babies. Getting acquainted with their godchildren. It was the most wonderful thing they both could ever receive. They wanted this day just last because they were there with each other and babies.

Hermione forgot about all her confusion over Draco. She figured it would come tomorrow and she would deal with it when the thoughts came. Right now she was too busy loving the babies.

DM&HG

It was one in the morning when everyone decided to leave. The children were long gone to bed. It was a good Christmas shared by everyone. Draco and Hermione were the last ones to leave.

"Well Ginny thank you so much for inviting us. It was definitely much more fun then just dinner. Thank you for the wonderful gift, I honestly don't know how express my gratitude." Draco said

"Take care of them, love them, protect them and that's all the thanks we need. We just wanted to know they would be in safe hands if the unfortunate ever happens." Ginny said. It was the first time Ginny seemed soft to Draco. He hugged her telling her he would lay down his life for those girls. He loved them already.

Harry and Hermione were saying goodbye.

"Thank you so much Harry, I honestly can't thank you enough."

"You did, when you guys both said yes. Because honestly were going to be screwed if you didn't."

"How could we say no? After seeing them? You would have to be heartless. I'm glad you asked Draco, Harry. You could tell that made his day."

"Well you are important to me Hermione and I can't always be there. I mean I know you can take of yourself but I just like having the idea of someone being there for you. Plus I love my children and I want nothing but the best for them. Apparently Draco is the best. He is most definitely different than from Hogwarts. The change also helped me decide, that he was right. It's hard to realize that you need to change but it's even harder to commit to it and accomplish it. Hermione I know we said you guys didn't have to marry to be godparents but all joking aside, I think he really likes you."

"Ginny's got you hasn't she?"

"Well no not really. She told me her thoughts but I didn't believe it until I saw you and him the day Ginny's water broke. I just think you should open to the idea at least and see where he leads you. It's just so obvious he cares for you Hermione and we all want you to be happy and loved by someone other than family."

"I know thank you," She hugged him goodbye. Then she went up to Draco and Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny, see you soon" She hugged her best friend bye. Draco shook with Harry.

The apparated to the Manor in such high spirits that they decided they were going to have little wine and read. When they walked into the kitchen they saw an owl with a gold envelope attached to his leg. It was addressed to them Both looked at each other and said

"Good feeling over."

A/N: Wow long chapter. It was like 21pages typed. I hope it wasn't to fluffy…Anyway I would love some reviews please!! They really do help me. Thanks again for reading!


	8. A Change in Dynamic or An Impasse?

Chapter 7: A Change in Dynamic or An Impasse?

_A/N: Hello readers, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and putting this story and me on your alerts. I'm really happy people love this story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Christmas chapter…we needed something a little more upbeat right? I'm sorry for the delay…I started my second yr of college and it's kicking my butt already… _

_Well enjoy this new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: No matter how many candles I blow out….I will never own Harry Potter but J.K. Rowling always will._

Draco and Hermione stood there looking at the gold envelope for what seemed like forever.

Neither one wanted to open it. They knew it was information about the ball. The ball that being held for them. Because they were the poster children for the Minister's pet project. The reason they were living together. A reason they forgot because they became friends. The announcement that was delayed because of Hermione. Now that Hermione was better it was being released. That envelope marked the beginning of them being the Minister's puppets…

The black screech owl that brought the unwelcome envelope began hooting impatiently. Draco walked numbly toward the owl. When he untied the envelope the owl bit him and flew away.

"Bloody pigeon!" Draco yelled. He sucked the oozing blood.

"Draco let me see" Hermione walked over to him. She took a look at the nice size gash. She muttered a cleaning spell and then a healing spell. Immediately the cut began to sew itself up.

"Thanks" Draco said. His eyes fell on the gold envelope in his hands.

"We could wait until tomorrow to open it. It's not like it's imperative and we basically know what's in there. Why not just go to bed and not loose sleep over this?" Hermione said.

"We would be prolonging the inevitable though"

"Eh, it's not like there is anything in there to kill us. So let's go to bed. It's late. Actually the shoes are beginning to hurt oddly." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Alright. I guess it won't kill us. It's not like there's a note in there saying the Minister is showing up tomorrow!" Draco laughed

"Right" Hermione smiled

They both left the invite on the counter. Heading up to their rooms for bed.

DM&HG

"MR. MALFOY AND MS. GRANGER! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Both Hermione and Draco shot out of their beds. It was only 7am.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" The voice sounded familiar but their brains were still on sleep. Both stumbled bleary eyed, loosely clutching their wands. Heading downstairs hand in had. When they got to the front door Draco spoke.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are for waking me up before 9 am?

"I'm the Minister of Magic" said Jones.

Draco and Hermione's eyes flew open and they saw the Minister standing before them in royal blue robes with Harry looking as exhausted as they felt.

"Not to be rude Minister but why are you here? It's Boxing Day!" Hermione said completely unabashed she was wearing a pink nightie in front of her boss.

"I'm here to pick you up for rehearsals and costume fittings." He responded simply.

"Rehearsals? Costume fittings? What are you babbling about? Draco wondered

"Didn't you open the invite? There was a side note saying I would be pick you up. I really don't trust anyone else to do it."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They avoided the inevitable and they got bombarded by the Minister bright and early.

"Accio invitation." Hermione said. Draco caught it and ripped it open. It read as followed.

_To: Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger_

_You are hereby invited to the Ministry's Masquerade Ball New Year's Eve. The ball is to announce to the Wizarding community the Cohesive Living Promotion proposed by Minister Jones. _

_You will be picked up by Minister Jones for fittings and rehearsals when necessary. A schedule will be provided at first meeting._

_Sincerely_

_Mark De'Salle _

_Coordinator of Ministry Special Events._

"You have got be joking….why would need to rehearse for a ball? Why can't we pick out our own costumes?" Draco was done being polite. The man woke him up before 9 am. Only one person has that privilege, Hermione.

"Because Mr.Malfoy this is _my_ promotion. _My_ ball. You are _my_ employees! Now go get dress into something comfortable, we have a tight schedule and the ball is in five days!" Jones said impatiently.

Draco made to go step up to man but Hermione held him back. "Come Draco." Hermione said while dragging a red Draco.

DM&HG

Draco Malfoy was a fantastic dancer. Fabulous, a complete natural. Being a known Pureblood meant he needed certain social lessons and graces. Ballroom dancing was one of them. But he was better not choreographed. More of a spur of the moment dancer.

So life would have him sitting in a chair grumbling in the ballroom of the new Paradise Grotto Hotel, while Hermione laughed it up with their choreographer Hans. According to Hans, Draco's technique was too uptight. It was the waltz, of course his posture was tight…it was a formal dance. His posture was just fine. His old teacher said it was perfect.

So what did the young whippersnapper know? Nothing as far as Draco was concerned. Still all in all he was jealous at how flirtatious Hermione seemed with Hans. She touched his muscles too much for Draco. She was his, ok well she wasn't his the way he wants her but that doesn't mean anyone else could have her. Ok well it does but that didn't mean he wanted her to be with anyone else but him. Draco remembered the look she had on her face when Mrs.Weasley said they should get married. She looked completely horrified and scared. Was he really that repulsive to her? He wondered what she thought of him as. Was he someone she could possibly see living the rest of her life with? Because he most definitely saw it with her. Or was he just like Harry? Doomed to be someone she only saw as a brother.

'_Well maybe if I didn't protect her all the time maybe she could see me in a different light…Then there is the issue of what she's planning on doing with Weasley. We hadn't talked about it but whatever she does decide will affect a possibility of us. There was no doubt Weasley fucked her over plenty of times. Physically she's the picture of health. Sure she showed me what has happened to her but she doesn't really share any emotions. Maybe she's afraid…but of what?'_

Draco just really didn't know how he could teach her love. She said maybe if someone showed it to her or taught it to her she could be happy. But how does one go about doing that? Well one idea is that he could just tell her how he felt. That idea didn't sound too good. Hypothetically let's say he told her. She didn't feel the same though about him and he could loose her forever. Not just as a potential lover but as a friend. It would change their dynamic. She really was the only good friend he's ever had other than Blaise of course. This was a tough thing for him to figure out. Even though deep in his heart, the thumping faintly sounded like 'tell her'.

Harry came over and sat next to him with his head in hands.

"Hey Draco." Harry yawned

"Hey Harry. No offense man, but you look awful." Draco responded

Harry did look a little worse for wear. His eyes were red and his skin looked yellow and sallow. His usual untidy jet-black hair was if possible more untidy sticking up in unnatural ways.

"None taken. All the hours of lost sleep is catching up to me. Plus after you guys left last night the girls all woke up hungry. So we fed them and went to bed and then about four am Penny and Adele both had colic so we were both up with them. Ginny doesn't believe in giving them potions this early. Then about six am the Minister is at my house dragging me out to come get you guys. I swear I was about to kill that man. But then I remember my name doesn't carry enough clout to not get me arrested for that. Between my duties as Head Auror, my family which I love so them I don't mind. Now I have been appointed to be you and Hermione's personal bodyguards, I've forgotten what not tired feels like. By the way I don't think you guys need bodyguards but the Minister ordered me to. What's the matter with you though? You looked pissed not too long ago."

"Wow you have a lot on your plate. I wasn't pissed per se just pensive."

"So you always looked like you want to punch someone's face in when your thinking?" Harry gave him a look

Draco just nodded in the general direction of Hermione and Hans. They were dancing and Hans hands were dangerously close to her bum but to Draco's delight she moved them away.

Harry looked to where he nodded and understood. Draco was jealous and Hans doesn't know that he could be seriously disfigured if Draco got his way.

"Ah. I understand completely. You really like her don't you?"

Draco nodded

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't think now is the best time to tell her. She probably hasn't gotten over Weasley, he had fours year of fucking her up emotionally.."

"Four years?"

Draco forgot that Harry didn't know how much damage Weasley inflicted on Hermione. She kept that part of her life well hidden.

Harry's mouth formed a hard line. "What do you know Draco?"

"She will absolutely Avada me if I tell you."

"Draco…she is my sister. Someone I care about deeply. What do you know?"

"Weasley has been beating Hermione like that night for four years almost everyday."

"Are you serious?"

"When she first came to live with me, she was emaciated and she was addicted to Doxy Venom. She starved herself. Most likely she cut herself and was an alcoholic. She didn't tell anyone because in some twisted way she still love that sick bastard. Hermione was a very dark person. She still is in some ways because she doesn't talk about her feelings too much. She finally showed me what he did to her the last time before he split in a pensieve. She showed me when I got her home from St. Mungo's. Harry I much prefer she tell you the details herself because I can't bear to say it. Also when she does be surprised or just make sure she doesn't know you know. I rather not betray her trust but I know you care about her."

"Thanks. I never knew. I feel horrible that I didn't stop it. I should have noticed."

"Harry we are talking about Hermione Granger. She's good at hiding things that she doesn't want others to know. Plus you have a family to take care of, she knew that. I know she doesn't blame you. She was adamant about keeping it from me so long. I was just glad she decided to let me help her before she…"

"I know. Thanks for taking care of her. I really don't know if she would be here if you weren't there. But do yourself a favor and tell her. Because what's the point if you keep on saving her, only for her to end up with someone else?"

Draco nodded. It was easy for him to say tell her…he already had the love if his life.

Just then Hermione came over and sat on Draco's lap sweating.

" Hey boys! Hans is a great teacher! I've always wanted to learn ballroom dancing but never had the time. I guess there was something good that came out of today." Hermione smiled at Draco. Her cheeks were flushed and face was dewy with sweat. Her curls were flopping out of the already messy bun. She was wearing a snug red t-shirt with black yoga pants. Now if she saw herself in the mirror she would probably say she looked a mess. Draco knows she would. He on the other hand thought she looked absolutely radiant. It was torture having her sit on his lap like that. Looking gorgeous and sitting on his lap. But was he going to tell her to get off so he could be comfortable? No of course not. He was a sucker for any kind of contact with her. So what were a few minutes of sweet torture with something his brain called unattainable and his heart called his forever?

Harry looked at Draco's face and thought he really must love punishing himself. If Hermione only saw what just that simple act of sitting on his lap was doing to him, maybe she'd understand what he and Ginny were telling her. Draco Malfoy was in love with her.

"Hey guys lets go to lunch, I'm sure the canteen is ready by now." Harry said. The group got up and headed in the direction of lunch.

DM&HG.

The three were sitting down in a huge meeting room which was set up as a temporary dining hall for them. The hotel was located in Diagon Alley, it came about after the war. The Ministry had picked that hotel for the ball because it was the largest space available on short notice.

But right now all those three cared about was hiding from the Minister long enough so they could eat and maybe catch a nap. On the floor near a large sectional couch was where the three were able to get spots to hide. Sitting Indian style they were eating a huge lunch of Italian heroes and chips. It was quiet until Harry spoke.

"Um Hermione?" Harry unsure.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied.

"I hate to bring this up so early but um we need to figure out what to do with Ron…"

Hermione stopped chewing. She hadn't thought about that night really and she hadn't allowed herself to remember she what she showed Draco. In fact she forgot that he wasn't dead and that now she had to deal with him.

"Um well, I actually hadn't thought about that."

"I see. It's just that he's been there for over a week and we haven't charged him with anything. Civil Liberties for Witches and Wizards will be all over me if they heard about that. I rather not see him free because of a technicality."

Hermione nodded. She began thinking of punishments just now. There was the Dementor's Kiss. Which would take away his soul, but Hermione doubted he had one. There was just letting him rot in prison with Dementors attacking every 20 minutes. That way he could reflect all the horrible things he did to her forever. Then there was the killing curse after being severely tortured. Hermione wasn't sure what the ultimate payback for him would be but he was getting charged. He should be stripped of his post with the Chudley Cannons.

Harry and Draco were looking at her with worry. Too quiet again.

"I'm alright you guys, don't look at me that way. I just was thinking of punishments for him. I don't know what would be the best way for him to suffer. However for right now I think he needs to be stripped of his Quidditch post. He will be charged, with multiple attempts at murder, rape and abuse. More importantly I want a trial. I want the wizarding world to know what a dangerous man he is. I want to people to know the truth about what he did to me." Hermione stood up and was about to walk away when Draco grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He looked concerned, maybe he was afraid she would go off herself even after all this time.

"Fresh air."

"Why don't we come with you?" Harry interjected. Hermione looked at him. He looked concerned too.

"No. I need fresh air alone." She pulled her hand free from Draco and walked away.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Both wanted to go after her but then they need to trust her that every time she's alone she doesn't need to be saved.

DM&HG

Hermione was sitting on a couch on a balcony of the hotel. She found it by accident when she went searching for a place. It was obviously the back of the hotel because it faced not Diagon Alley but an eden. There were lush greens and all kinds of flowers and plants below. Quite pleasing to the eye and it was so quiet it made Hermione think she was far away from hustle and bustle. No she felt like she was in the English countryside where she used to visit her Grandmother Madelyn.

What was she going to do about Ron? Yeah she said what she wanted but the trial was going to be the scariest part. She was going to have to see him. Grant it, it will be in full Wizengamot and Draco and Harry will all be there. The Weasley's too although they want him punished. But how far would be too far? She didn't care about his feelings because he had none. She cared about being humane. Yes he was never humane or fair to her during those years but she didn't want to be like him. Two wrongs don't make it right in her book.

'_So I guess after the trial they could send him to Azkaban with the Dementors and he could reflect what he did. Not that he would repent or say sorry for it. I imagine them not even having to use Veritaserum on him because he would be proud of his actions. He would want the world to know. Maybe I shouldn't do the trial then…it might be giving him what he wants. Recognition. Praise from hardcore Purebloods. Ugh…this man gives me no reprieves and he's in Azkaban. I wonder what Draco would do? Probably have him kissed so he could done and over with. Or he might suggest killing him himself.'_

Hermione decided on something new she wanted to do with Ronald Weasley. She needed to go tell Harry and Draco

DM&HG

Hermione found the two boys talking in the ballroom she practiced in earlier. Draco caught sight of her first and he nodded to Harry. So they were obviously talking about her. Probably wondering if they should run test and see if she took a new drug. She was a little fragile but not stupid.

"Hey you two. I decided on something else I want to do in the situation with Ron." She said.

"Oh yeah what?" Harry replied.

"I want to have a face to face confrontation with him after the New Year Eve Ball" She replied simply.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea" Draco spoke.

"I agree with Draco" Harry said

"Why? I need to do this. I'm not sure if I want to do the trial because I know he would want praise for his actions. He would want the world to know how a Pureblood should deal with a…you know. He can't hurt me there because of the Dementors. Of course I'll go with you both. But if you guys continue to say no on this, I will go alone without either one of you. I'll take some random Auror or maybe Kingsley…"

"Hermione we just want you to be safe. I don't think Ron will be in his right mind when you go, so I don't know what you will gain from this." Harry responded.

"Closure. There are some things you and Ginny aren't aware of. One day I will show you both. But I need to do this. Maybe there won't be a need for a trial which will be good since again he might be what he wanted." Hermione was pleading with them both to say yes.

"Hermione don't you think that the Dementors will sense you have some horrid things in your past and then they attack you instead of him." Draco really didn't want her to do this. Couldn't she get closure another way?

"Draco, I will be fine and if you and Harry consent to this than we won't have that problem. I mean I'm not a little kid or some helpless damsel."

"We know that 'Mione but-" Harry interjected

"And if I don't consent then what?" Draco said harshly

"I'll go alone. Listen Draco I don't know why you are being difficult. I thought you would want me to have closure to that chapter in my life. It would be apart of me getting better."

Hermione and Draco were nose to nose. Both looked very stubborn. This was their first fight in a long time. Harry was reminded back to when they were all in the Minister's office…that seemed ages ago to him.

"I'm not being difficult. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want you to go back to your old ways."

"I won't. Plus why do you have to always save me? I am quite capable of doing so-"

"Because I can't bear seeing you like that again. I can't watch you lay in a hospital bed unable to do a damn thing for you. It's frustrating when my aunt tortured you to now with Weasley. I told you, I can't live without you. You mean too much to me." Draco finished.

Hermione was stunned. She couldn't talk or think. He cared about her that far back. She needed to sit down. Harry was just quiet. He was afraid to say a word therefore he was actually happy to see the Minister.

"Ah Malfoy, Granger been looking for you both forever. You both need to get preliminary fittings done for the costumes." Jones said. Oblivious to the fact that Hermione seemed to have trouble breathing and Draco was looking staring intently at her.

"Come on let's not dawdle." Jones started walking away. Hermione immediately started following him. She was confused yesterday, confused now. She couldn't understand what would make him so passionate about her. Or maybe she could and was afraid of it being true.

DM&HG

Him and Hermione were at opposite sides of another meeting room that was converted into a dressing area. They could plainly see each other. Each would take a turn looking at each other. Many times they caught the other's eyes and looked hurriedly away.

Draco was standing while a three women were taking his measurements. They said they did it by hand because it produces more accurate measurements. But Draco thought it was an excuse to touch him. Though the last time he looked at Hermione hers were getting done by hand although one of her people was a guy.

He saw her face after he almost told her he liked her. He wasn't going to tell her he loved her. Like was enough for one day. He knew she understood from his choice of words. She had to because she's Hermione Granger. Hogwarts famous know-it-all. The thing was he couldn't distinguish a damn thing on her face. It was just a plethora of emotions. Now he was confused. What did that mean for them? Where did they stand? Was he really not going to let her get closure because that might mean she doesn't need him anymore?

Draco frowned at that thought because his conscience was right. He liked being her saviour. He liked being the one she trusted for a change. It made him feel special and unique to her. But going back to what Potter said he would only be saving her for someone else. That wasn't good enough because she would end up with some wanker and not him. Him who has practically loved her since fourth year. Him who watched her tortured. Him who watched her lay hospital beds, starve herself, being beaten like she was rag doll. Draco Malfoy who has witnessed possibly almost everything horrific in her life. But that didn't mean she couldn't stand on her own two feet now. He was afraid of losing her and she was afraid of his feelings…possibly.

Draco watched as the measurers told Hermione she could go. She did. She walked right out of the room. Right past him and Harry. Didn't say a word and her face seem to be fixed with a blank stare. She wasn't giving up whatever she was thinking or feeling.

He looked at Harry who saw the obvious disregard and mouthed 'sorry'. Draco only nodded, he guessed they were at an impasse.

DM&HG

Hermione was standing in the ballroom again with a bunch of young dancers. Some looked a little older than her but the rest looked her age or younger.

She was trying hard not to think of this afternoon. It was taking more energy to do that then standing or breathing. She lied earlier. She did understand what he meant. In very subtle words he told her he liked her. He cared for her more than was friendly. She absolutely didn't know what to think of that. It just didn't seem possible for them to even feel that way. _'Well friendship used to be impossible too. Now we're joined at the hip.' _Hermione didn't know how she felt. It was just too much to do deal with. Ron and Draco were trying to occupy her brain at the same time. Both now were such huge things, she felt like her brain was going to implode. So what where they? They had been inseparable for these few weeks. She can't even imagine her life without him being so entwined with it. Now with the promotion her name was going to be synonymous with Draco Malfoy. But if Hermione decided to be honest with herself, she would know that deep down she liked him too. To be even more honest she was afraid of her feelings. She was afraid of his feelings because those can turn into love. So basically she was afraid of love.

Hermione saw Harry and Draco walking into the ballroom. They didn't walked toward her because they probably figured she needed space. Which she did, but it was funny because it seems like Harry and Draco are best buds now… _'Oh how ironic…'_

The Minister came walking in not long after followed by Hans. All the other dancers began to crowd together and therefore thrusting Hermione upfront. Draco and Harry came and stood on either side of her.

"Ok everyone, we are gathered here to start to learn the Volt. Which is apart of a whole dance sequence It will be in the middle of the of Masquerade. A way of opening up to the speech giving. We wanted this to be a group thing because Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger will be leading the dance. Hans will be working with you all. Now let's begin don't want to waste time." The Minister finished.

Hermione's pulse began to race. From what she could remember from her muggle history books was that the Volt was an Elizabethan dance. The only dance was quite intimate during that time. Because it was where the female is lifted high in the air by the male lifting her by her private area. Since Hermione knew who her partner was going to be she panicked. _'As if things aren't awkward enough…'_

Hans began arranging pairs in a circle until only Hermione and Draco were paired in a the middle. Harry went to go sit far away from the Minister. Hermione was avoiding his eyes. It was bad enough he was going to have to tough her in a very intimate place.

Hans began speaking aloud to everyone. "So now everyone I am going to how you the steps and then we will practice. Uh Hermione you will help with the demonstration." Hermione went to him. He began and talked while dancing. "Now you will be dancing to galliard music so on the first beat there is a small hop on the left foot. Then a longer flat step on the right on the second beat. On the fourth is when you lift your lady in the air. Men you will have to lift by their private area. Make sure there is a good grip so your don't drop her. Also men when you lift try and lift yourself with her on your toes and the comeback down on both feet. The sixth beat is when you land on both feet. Then you turn. You will be traveling while doing this dance in a counter clockwise motion. After you turn the steps begin all over again. That's it now let start."

Hermione went back to Draco and still refused to look at him. "Oh I forgot ladies, your hands place them on the guys shoulders and men hands around the waist. Ladies remember to jump high to make it easier." Hans gave the signal and the music began to play.

They started to dance and Hermione was counting beats. Draco seemed to be a natural at this which surprised her. They got to the fourth one and he lifted her. She was so aware of where his hand were. The thing was she liked his hand there. Oddly enough it seemed to belong there…

The group kept going on and on forever. Hans randomly shouting out reminders and stopping to correct some people. It wasn't until about midnight when they called it quits.

"Ok great start. We pickup tomorrow morning nice and early. Oh Hermione and Draco come here." The group dispersed while Hermione and Draco walked to Hans.

"Ok you guys were fantastic. I have never seen anyone do that so perfectly on a first try. I know you guys have the waltz to do which will be closer to midnight. Work on your posture Draco. It needs to be tight but not that tight. Good night." Hans left them. Harry joined them.

"You guys looked great." Harry said. Hermione and Draco weren't looking at each other or him. Just in their own little worlds…

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry just waved them because he wasn't going to try anymore. He wasn't going to tell Ginny either because she would be more than unbearable if she knew.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked tired. He just wanted to go home. He felt embarrassed and hurt all rolled into one. He wanted to lay in bed and never come out.

"Sure." Hermione responded dejectedly.

So the walked to the apparition point and left for the manor.

When they got home they both head to kitchen. It seemed like déjà vu to them. They just did that last night. Except they were on Christmas high that night. Draco sat at the large granite island and put his head down. Hoping Hermione would just go upstairs or something so he could smash the kitchen. Instead he heard clinking of glasses.

He looked up and saw she sat down a glass of Firewhiskey in front of him. She sat next to him nursing her own.

He knew they weren't going to talk tonight about this afternoon. Maybe not ever. So they were at an impasse for sure.

'_Great. Effing lovely.' Draco mused_

A/N: Hey guys what do you think? I know this probably seems really short compared to the last chapters but I want the next one to be about mainly the ball. Speaking of which I want all of you who read to review. So I won't post again until I get up to 100th review mark. I know a lot of people are reading this story. Whoever is the number 100 will have next chapter dedicated to them. So please click the button and review. Thank you!!


	9. Clarity and Imprinting

_Chapter 8 Clarity and Imprinting._

_A/N: Yeah I know I said I would wait for a 100 reviews…but I forgot I have no patience. Plus I can't be that evil to my lovely readers who have been faithful and been encouraging me every step of the way. I would also like to say that I love reviews the I get. I understand that not everyone is going to like my story and I'm not trying to constrict what people say in their reviews. I just want people to use tact. We are all human and we don't always have to be harsh to each other. So just use your better judgment and tact. Thank you and enjoy this chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this storyline.

Today Draco got up quite early. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee trying to clear his head for today. But all it wanted to do was go over yesterday. All night he thought about that day. Usually when he's up all night thinking about Hermione, it's a pleasurable dream. Last night he wasn't dreaming, instead he reliving the cold reality that Hermione may not feel the same way. Grant it they didn't talk about their feelings, but Hermione didn't look thrilled about his feelings. Since she walked around with a fortress around her heart, not inviting anyone in. Draco wasn't much of a person for espousing his emotions. He used to be a cold hard shell. He used to keep everything in. Things about how much he hated his father. How his father beat his mother almost on a daily basis. When he was given a second chance at freedom, Draco decided not to be so reserved. Of course he wasn't going to pour his heart to any soul who will listen, but he wasn't going to be made of stone either.

The one feeling he kept under wraps the most because he was afraid of it not being returned, were the ones concerning Hermione. He was suppose to feel liberated when he let it go but right now he felt regret. His brain was saying 'told you so', but his heart was fighting against it.

Just then Hermione came into the kitchen. She either saw him and chose to ignore him. Or she really didn't see him. So he announced his presence.

"Good Morning" Draco said. Hermione jumped. '_So she hadn't seen me'_

"Good Morning to you too." Hermione said stiffly. Draco rolled his eyes, he was a getting a cold shoulder.

Her back was to him making coffee for herself. She was wearing the same ensemble she's been wearing. Sweats and a t-shirt.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Hermione rushed to get out of there. Today was going to be a really long day.

Draco went to the front door and saw Harry standing. Hermione apparently went upstairs and was coming back down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Harry asked.

She only nodded her head. The three vanished.

DM&HG

Draco and Hermione had been practicing for hours. Hans was getting frustrated with them.

"Okay! What is the matter with you two? You had been doing everything perfectly yesterday. Although your posture is better Draco. Today the both of you are all out of sync otherwise. Fumbling, tripping and all sorts of mistakes. You know what take lunch and we will continue later." Hans walked away.

Hermione was about to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, we need talk." Draco said

"There's nothing to talk about." She responded.

"Yes there is. About how I told you I liked you. All you did was hyperventilate and been ignoring me."

"I can't, I'll tell you later." She began to walk away again.

"It's always later with you." Draco retorted. He was just tired of being thwarted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Everything I ask you, it's a later. Never a straight answer. You still yet to tell me how you really know Blaise. I'm willing to bet that if Weasley was proclaimed the slightest bit of love for you, you would jump into his arms."

"That's low, even for you Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm back to Malfoy now? Well tell me something _Granger. _Why is it me, who has taken care of you and has never expressed any sign of violence towards you gets shoved

into a corner? While if it was Weasley you would jump for joy. I know you say you use to love him and now you realized what a complete bastard he's been to you, but you can't deny I'm right. What is it with you women who continue love the men who treat you absolutely like dirt and those willing to cross the ends of the earth to be with, you want to run from them?

"Because this isn't an answer I can get out of a book. I'm scared. Okay? I'm scared. Now give the time I need and leave me alone!" Hermione pushed him and then stalked off.

'_Well at least we got somewhere. But a lot of work to be done.'_

DM&HG

Hermione stayed away from Draco for a good portion of the following days. Only seeing him when they needed to rehearse the dancing. Or when they went in for fittings. Any other time was spent on her couch on that same balcony she found four days ago.

She told him she was afraid. Didn't tell him what per se, just that she was. Truth be told she was afraid of love. A classic fear really. Tied in with the fact that she had her love completely betrayed. She doesn't trust very easy because that was also taken for granted. These are all very classic things. Most people have these anxieties included and most of them haven't had the background Hermione's had. She has every reason to be distrusting. The main thing would be that she was afraid of Draco becoming another Ron. Ron was charming, sweet and lovable at first. But he changed or rather a new side came out of him.

However Draco is a different kind of man. He wasn't exactly the sweetest boy in Hogwarts. He was brash, rude, sarcastic, evil and quite the delinquent. Albeit he was smart, as much as Hermione liked to think Professors were paid to give him excellent grades. But there were things not even the Malfoy's could pay for. One being were O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. They were both the top scorers in Hogwarts. 11 owls and 10 newts. Plus Hermione hardly thought Professor McGonagall would take bribes in exchange for a students grade. It's obvious Draco Malfoy has changed. Harry's seen it, Ginny's seen it, even the Weasley's! Hermione's witnessed it because old Draco most definitely would not have helped her without some kind of gain. Why was she fighting against Draco? It was obvious she liked him if she really thought about it. All the times they would touch each other. How when she remembered he put that daisy in her hair, she could still feel the tingles from his fingers. The fact she blushes so much around him and she cares about what he thinks. He's been her backbone since she move in with him and he's made her the healthiest she's been in her entire life. Plus he's saved her life in so many ways it was mind boggling. She needed him but to put herself in the vulnerable state of love scared her. She was there before and looked where it almost got her…dead.

Hermione didn't want to stay mad at Draco. But she didn't know how to tell him or how to be his friend again. Those words changed them and then put them in a stalemate. Plus he wasn't completely far off with those accusations. Well he has yet to be wrong about anything about her.

Yes she hates Ronald Weasley. He's raped her, abused her. Taken way her rite of passage to be pregnant. Broken her body, spirit and soul. Told her all kinds of things to make her believe she was unworthy of a pureblood. Done absolutely unforgivable damaged.

But he was her first love. He was her best friend. Someone she's cried to. Cried over. A person she's cared for almost a decade. Its hard not go back to someone who has meant so much to you, especially if they show you tenderness. Reminding you of the good person they used to be.

'_Ugh I'm going backwards. I shouldn't want to get back into his arms. I should want to slice them off. No, what I need is to yell at him. To berate to him, not that he would feel guilty about his actions. However yelling at him use to work for me. Or maybe I could just look over my memories and make myself hate him more. Then it will be easier to get over him. Then I could properly asses my feelings for Draco. Even though I'm scared of them.'_

But was hating him the key to getting over him? Hermione's eyes caught sight of the promise ring Draco gave her. He promised to always be there, no matter what. She promised the same thing since he wears the other ring. Technically they were bound already. As friends for the most part.

A new thought entered her mind. She owed him deeply for his generosity and compassion. But let's say she and Draco were put into normal circumstances. Meaning let's think Ron wasn't a complete jerk. He was normal and him and Hermione just didn't work out. He didn't abuse her and she realized she only liked him as a brother. So she begins dating other men. Would her and Draco have crossed paths? Was her misfortune with Ron the fates way of pushing her and Draco together?

Staring at the ring she realized it was warm. Like heat was emanating from it.

'_Weird. I thought he said the rings showed no magical abilities.'_ Hermione thought it was her imagination and the fact it was unseasonably warm day in December. However she took the ring off and saw something was imprinted in Gaelic around her finger. It said "bheith i ngra le rogha. bheith i le shuile" Since she never learned Gaelic from her grandfather she was lost as to it's meaning. Hermione needed to find Draco.

DM&HG

Hermione had ran back into the hotel searching it top to bottom for Draco. She found him in the canteen with Harry, they were sitting on their couch. He was showing him something.

Hermione made her way to them and shoved her hand in his face. "Draco…why is Gaelic on my finger? I thought these had no magical abilities."

"Hmm, that's funny because I was wondering the same thing. I don't have any answers any more than you do. I was just showing Harry." Draco responded. He was a lot more calm than Hermione. She seemed to be freaking out. "Did you put a spell on these? Did you mistake these for promise rings and they are really bonding rings? Or did you know they were bonding rings and feigned innocence?" She speculated.

"Of course not! I told you I don't have any answers. Plus I would never give someone a bonding ring. It takes away their choice." Draco looked at her like she was crazy. He was in love with her, not desperate

"Hermione calm down. I seriously doubt Draco would do that to you." Harry reasoned.

"But if it meant ensuring you could have the person you loved, wouldn't you do it. Harry if that meant you could keep Ginny would you do it?" Hermione was just completely scared. She was scared of love because the possibility of getting her heart broken. Someone betraying her again. Now adding to the fact she may not have a choice in the matter of who she could love, well that was a little too much.

"Hermione I wouldn't take away Ginny's choice. I am sure in her love for me that I don't need a bonding ring. I would never do that someone, just like Draco wouldn't. Now you need to calm down. This is obviously about something more than some promise ring. Plus you are forgetting, Draco has saved your ass numerous time. Each time your heart beats another second it's because of Draco. Now he told you something personal, his feelings. You have been giving him the cold shoulder, for what? Because your afraid? I understand that but I know for a fact that he's not Ron, if that's what your worried about. He wouldn't hurt you. Now you two will figure out the meaning of these words. However no matter what the meaning of them are you both have to choose your futures whether apart or together." Harry finished and walked away.

Hermione was left standing. Harry was never usually that aggressive towards her so she was surprised. But he was right. Regardless of how afraid she is, she shouldn't have been such a bitch to Draco.

"I'm sorry. Draco. I really am. I have been unfair to you and it's not right. You should be able to feel whatever you want even if I'm afraid." Hermione said. She sat down next to him and hung her head. She felt embarrassed about her behavior.

Now Draco could be a complete asshole and make her feel worse about herself. But he wasn't going to do that because he couldn't bear to do it. He couldn't be mad at her anymore than Harry could stay away from being the hero.

"Don't worry about it. We will figure out these rings. You will get your closure. We will figure out…our feelings. Just add it to our invisible list of things to do. However always remember no matter what the quote says, or the abilities of these rings. Or our feelings. My promise still holds true." Draco said.

Hermione nodded her head trying to let the words sink in face value. Trying not to freak out again. Draco pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time they felt normal. They were friends again.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively

"Hmm?" Apparently he was falling asleep on the couch.

"Do you really want to know about how I know Blaise?"

"No. Not really. Knowing Blaise it involved alcohol and sex. I know that's not your usual style but I saw the destruction in your eyes, you would have done anything."

"Oh. Draco I feel like I don't know anything personal about you, but you know everything about me. What happened to your parents? Why do you seem different?"

"I thought you knew. My father's imprisonment was plaster all over the Daily Prophet and so was my mother's death. They say she died of old age. She really died of a broken heart."

"I knew he was jailed but is he still alive? A broken heart? I thought that was impossible"

"No he died a few months after my mum. Good for the bastard. You and my mum would have had something in common. Except she married her jerk and died because of him. She loved him no matter what hits he threw at her. I had tried to get her to understand that she was better off. But she wouldn't hear of it. I guess that's a love I will never comprehend. A love where it is unconditional but a dangerous one. He beat her all the time. A few times I walked in on him doing it. He made me watch. It was that same debilitating helplessness that I feel when I see you in the hospital. Not being able to do anything for someone you care about. My mum said she didn't blame me. She rather he hit her rather than him lay finger on my head. She never understood that he was cruel man and that the way he treated her wasn't love. I hope you understand that with Weasley. He could never treat you the way I think you should be treated. He will never love you like I do.

I'll go with you to Azkaban but please don't make me promise again not to kill him. I'll try to restrain myself but if he crosses the line, he will be a dead man."

"I'll try not to ask that of you but I don't want you in prison because of him, because of me. Is the way Lucius treated your mum the reason you feel like you always have to save me?"

"In a way. Part of it is because of what I feel for you. I couldn't bear it when my Aunt torture you. The near misses at the battle nearly broke my heart to pieces. Other parts is because it makes me feel important, to you. Also just the fact being I changed. I know I have."

Hermione let the words sink in again. So he loved her. That was surprising considering their very long history. She wasn't completely at ease with that revelation but she wasn't hyperventilating either. Maybe she could come to terms with that. She should be happy someone loved her. Hermione wasn't sure she could love back but if it was Draco, she would try at least.

The main thing was that they weren't fighting anymore. They gained some clarity and perspective. Well they needed to especially since it's like they will be on a campaign trail for this stupid promotion. Jones gave them a line up for the next two months of their lives. Press conferences, speeches and more photo shoots. The only good thing seemed to be was the ball. But that was alright because the promised to always be there for each other, through everything.

A/N: I know the masquerade ball was suppose to be next chapter but this was kind of needed. I know it's short but I shortening them to stretch it out. The ball will be next because something happens I'm sure your waiting for. Please review and check out the new story I put up You Picked Me. Thanks.


	10. Ministry New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball

Chapter 10: Ministry New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball

A/N: The long awaited Masquerade Ball is finally here!! I'll shut up and let you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own this story!

Hermione woke up and rolled over. She bumped into something or rather someone. Hermione raised her head and saw Draco face up with his mouth open. His hair was sticking up in different ways. She had to laugh because right now he looked so…goofy.

Luckily she didn't wake him up. Hermione kept looking at him mesmerizing his face, remembering the things he said last night.

They talked some more last night after they made up yesterday. They were actually still in the hotel in a suite though. Jones wanted them close at hand. Hermione rather be sleeping at the manor but at least she had Draco to keep her company. _'I never thought I would think that…things have changed.' _After Jones worked them until about 1 am on the dancing and last minute touches on the costumes, they came up to their room and just sat discussing more things. Like the moment Draco knew he had feelings for her.

_Flashback_

_They sat on the bed in their pajamas side by side. Draco had his arm around her. Since he was very tall, her ear was at level with his lips. When he spoke, his breath tickled her ear. _

"_When did you know you had feelings for me?" Hermione asked._

"_Well it started with the Yule Ball. My eyes had been opened up to this girl who had seem to blossom overnight. At first I didn't realize it was you. You looked familiar but I had gotten use to seeing you in a certain way that I didn't make the connection. But then I heard your name everywhere I turned. It was linked with Krum's that night. At one point when the dancing had already begun I was dancing with Parkinson and I saw you for the first time. I thought it couldn't be you but it was because you were dancing with Krum. You were the star that night not the champions. Radiant, laughing and pure delight. I couldn't stop staring at you so much that Parkinson slapped me. She didn't say anything and of course that made her hate you more because you had captured my attention in a way she would never be able to. I felt like I saw you for you. You didn't have Potter and…the idiot on your heels. No books weighing you down. No frumpy uniforms doing nothing for your developing figure. You were Hermione Granger and I had finally noticed you were so much more than I thought._

_Though you looked absolutely breathtaking that night wasn't what solidified it. That only got my wheels turning. What got me really thinking about you is fifth year. When Umbridge caught the three of you in her office. I saw you struggling against Crabbe with worry for Potter written on your face. You wanted to stand strong against her but you obviously didn't want her to know your real motives for being there. You told her about some secret weapon you guys were building for Dumbledore. I could tell in your face there was no weapon but you were determined to get all of you out even it was just two at first. It was a Slytherin thing to do and I liked it but what I loved was that you used it for good. The idea that anything Slytherin could be used for good was a foreign concept to me. Plus you were just brilliant at it, that the hag believed you! It was just amazing. Of course I can't tell you enough how sexy I started finding you when you would tell me off. Quick as a whip you were with those quips and stings. Coming so fast I never had a chance to digest them."_

_She looked for the truth in his words and she saw them. She wasn't freaking out about it and she was coming around. "That was enough for you to be my saviour?"_

"_Well like I said before I felt something deep inside telling me to do it. By the time of the war I was pretty much in love with you and freely admitted it to myself. That probably was the source of the feeling. Plus at the time I thought I couldn't have you. You were that unattainable person that I just could not have. No amount of money or good looks were going to get you to be mine. Like everyone else I thought it would be you and the idiot. But I figured if that I should save you in order to not deprive the wizarding world of something great."_

"_I see"_

"_You are okay with this?"_

"_Yes. I am experiencing growth I think. I'm not the same person I was back in September."_

"_No you aren't. You are much better than I could ever imagine."_

"_Thanks to you"_

"_Hey you did the work, I merely provided structure."_

"_No, I owe you my life Draco Malfoy."_

"_You don't owe me a thing." _

"_But if you didn't step in, I don't think I would still be here."_

"_Yes, but like I told you before you were going to have to let me help you. I couldn't force my help on you. I had to want to change for me to be the man I am today."_

"_Very true, but I think I owe you"_

_Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Well you could pay me back with…never mind"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's nothing. Let's go to sleep we have an extremely long day tomorrow." Draco took back his arm and turned away from her to lay down._

"_Draco tell me. I won't let it go until you do"_

_He heaved a huge sigh and turned his face toward her. He looked very serious. "You could repay me with being mine, as in girlfriend."_

_Hermione let her mouth drop. "Gotcha! I was joking. Man I fooled you!" Draco turned back. _

"_Draco you didn't fool me. You were serious. It's ok I'm not freaking out. I really am adjusting. I just didn't think that was going to come out of your mouth. I expected you to say I had to be your cook for life. Draco please, I hope you aren't upset. I don't want this to turn into a fight. I hated being mad at you before. I don't want to be apart again."_

_Draco turned onto his back. His grey eyes looked moistened but she would keep quiet about that. He raised his hand to her face rubbing light circles on her face. She was beginning to lean into his palm but he suddenly dropped his hand. "It's ok Hermione I'm not even upset. I had already gotten to use to the idea that you wouldn't be mine." _

"_No Draco you shouldn't give up on me, not now. Listen how about just trying it out? We don't even have to label ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. We would be casually dating. Remember what I said about love? If someone taught it to me maybe I could open toward it ? You have already taught some to me, with your care and compassion. You've already gotten me to open to idea, that's a start. Draco you shouldn't give up on something you want, sometimes all it needs is time." Hermione hoped he would like her idea. She was warming up to the idea of them as a 'pair'. She was going to give this her best effort._

_Draco just smiled and nodded his head. Hermione smiled and laid down at his side. They stayed staring at each other until they fell asleep._

_End of Flashback._

Hermione was for the first time thrilled about a guy. She was flying high about this. All the things he said and what came out of it made her absolutely giddy.

Hermione gently got out of the bed and tiptoed out into the main area. Looking around she noticed she didn't pay much attention to it. She was torn between exhaustion but elation at her and Draco making up earlier. Deciding to continue not paying it much mind because it wasn't home. Home was the manor, this was temporary.

Going into the kitchen she put the pot on to make coffee. Opening up cabinets she looked for something to cook. Nothing. She didn't want to have to order room service. She wanted to make something or wait for Draco to cook. She was spoiled. Checking the fridge for a shred a hope and found it barren. _'Just like a muggle hotel, they want you to spend galleons on room service.' _

Taking her head out of the fridge too quickly therefore knocking it. Hermione rubbed the back of her head as she heard a knock on the door.

Walking to the door she opened it and it revealed Harry and Ginny.

"Good Morning you two." Hermione slightly yawned.

"Same here. 'Mione were you planning on brushing today or getting out of your pajamas?" Harry wrinkled his nose while Ginny cracked up.

"Oh do come in. Yes I was, I just got up though. Don't worry it's only 9 am." Hermione led them all into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny sat on the bar stools at the island.

"Er Hermione it's 1:00 in the afternoon." Ginny said

Hermione almost spilt the cup of coffee she just made. "What? Is it really that late?"

"Yes, didn't you guys crash right when you got up here? It was like 1 am when we finished." Harry said.

"Uh no. We didn't."

"So what were you two doing?" Ginny said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Ginny…" Harry warned.

"What? It's a simple question!" She responded

"I thought I told you not to pressure them. They have enough to worry about with the Minister on their case. They don't need you trying to play matchmaker."

"You told me? Harry James Potter I gave you nine children, I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." Ginny said in a leveled but stern voice.

"Yes you did and I love them all but can you _please _not pressure them about that?" Harry conceded.

"See all you had to do was ask." Then came back Ginny's sweet voice. Harry shook his head. Hermione snorted.

Just then Draco walked in. He was in his blue boxers with his platinum locks stuck up in different directions.

"Good Morning, Potters" He said. Then he turned his attention toward Hermione. He became dazed and said "Hey"

"Hey to you too" Hermione responded. She was blushing. She could feel the heat.

They were just staring at each other. Ginny and Harry watched the two have a silent conversation with each other. It seemed private and intimate but they couldn't turn away. Ginny brought them back to reality. "Uh nice hair Draco"

Draco cocked his head in confusion. He looked in the mirror on the wall next to him. He saw his hair. At first he didn't look like he believed it but Hermione saw the realization in his face. Then there was screaming and Draco ran back into the room.

Ginny and Harry were holding their sides with laughter. Faces red from not being able to stop and breath.

Draco came back out with his hair combed nice and neat like usual. He had also threw on a white t-shirt. Calmly walking to make some coffee. He sat next to Hermione with his cup. Hermione was fighting the urge to laugh. Harry and Ginny who were still red from before were trying not start again.

"Not a word to anyone" Draco threatened. That prompted everyone to loose their cool. Hermione laughed the hardest and even Draco began laughing. "I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't help it."

"I know, just please not a word." Draco repeated. Hermione nodded back.

"So Draco want to play some Quidditch? The hotel has a pitch in the back." Harry asked.

"Sure." Draco responded.

"You guys aren't going to get ready for the ball? It's the afternoon. We have to be downstairs by seven." Hermione said

"Hermione, we're guys. We don't need a whole day. In fact we will probably play until 6 shower, dress and still look dashing enough to accompany the both of you." Draco responded. Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Don't worry about it. Hermione that just means we get to have fun at the spa with their money. Now let's get dressed." Ginny pulled Hermione into the bedroom.

Harry looked worried. "Don't worry Harry, Hermione will probably put everything on the Minister's tab." Draco smiled.

"I like that idea. Now go get dress, so I can beat you to the snitch like old times."

"Oh you are going to get it Potter!"

The boys laughed for awhile even after the girls left.

DM/HG

So Hermione and Ginny were lounging on comfortable chair with seaweed masks on their faces. The hotel spa had mixed muggle and wizard spa treatments together in order for the guest to gain benefits from both.

Hermione could feel the nail artist sketching the design she picked out for tonight with her wand. Ginny was also get her nails done but she opted for coats of nail polish.

"Ok Harry isn't here spill! Something is going on with you and Draco Malfoy, don't lie. I saw the silent conversation you were having with him." Ginny said.

"Ginny this is spa, it's relaxation time. I have been stressed out by the minister. I want to unwind so I don't kill him tonight." Hermione responded.

"Hermione, what is the point of girls going to the spa together if there is no gossiping? Come on I grew up in a house of six boys, I need this girl time. Plus this is like the first day I had off from the kids in a while. I want to feel like a girl again."

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. Well there is something going on. You were right about him having feelings for me and vice versa. Please don't gloat, if you have to then do it when you get home. Well before me and Draco got into a fight because I had said I wanted to talk with Ron to gain some closure. He said no because he didn't want me to get hurt again. I told him I wont and that I'm not someone he has to save all the time. Draco didn't want to let go because he said he couldn't live without me, just couldn't bear to see me in a hospital bed again. I hyperventilated because it was subtle and obvious as to what he told me. I didn't think I was ready to even think about that yet. Anyway remember those promise rings? Well I was alone thinking and I felt that finger warm up. When I took off the ring it said something Gaelic. I never took the time to learn it with my grandfather. I accused Draco of purposely giving me a bonding ring. Which was a farfetched idea but I wasn't thinking straight. I was scared I may not have the choice of who I can love if I even wanted to love again. The phrase also appeared on Draco's ring finger. We talked things out after your husband chastise me for being crazy. He was going to agree to go with me to see Ron and get my closure. That we will figure out what is going on with the rings. However the promise he made to me will still hold true no matter what happened.

Last night when Jones decided he was done torturing us, me and Draco went up to the suite and talked some more. He told me about how he knew he liked me and what really opened his eyes. Then we got on the subject of how much he has helped me. I said I owed him my life. Of course he denied that I did, but I insisted he did. He tried to jokingly saw I could repay him with being his girlfriend. I was absolutely taken off guard but for once I was ok with it. I had really come around to the idea. He took it as a no but I suggested we casually date. No labeling just date. The thing is I'm practically living on cloud nine. He's someone I can count on for anything. There's this connection I feel that when I look at him he centers me. Everything will be right with world as long as I have him. I can do anything with him by my side. When I look back at these past months I'm happier, healthier and more open because of him. Now I can't imagine my life with out him. Isn't that funny? Me not being able to be without Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione finally took a breath. It felt good to say all of that. She could feel Ginny was staring at her. She took off one of her cucumbers and saw Ginny sitting up with her cucumbers of and mouth opened.

"What?"

"Hermione you are in love with him!" Ginny squealed.

"No, I mean I like him. There is something there definitely. Plus we are just casually dating. We are going to take this slow."

"Ok I guess I will have to settle but one of these days I am going to get you to say it out loud. Your heart is ready but that huge brain of yours is making you take the safe route."

"Well so what if it's safe ? At least I'm trying. Besides I just want to be cautious. So does he I'm sure."

"Hermione there is no reason for you to be. Draco loves you. I've seen it and he wouldn't hurt you. He would rather die than do that."

Hermione just put back her cucumber cover. _'Slow and steady wins the race' _She chanted in her head.

DM/HG

Harry and Draco were sitting on their brooms hovering over the grass. They were taking a breaking from the game. Harry had already beaten Draco's team twice. The hotel came with a Quidditch team.

"Told you Draco…"

"Shut it Harry. It's only three plenty of time to still win and kick your ass."

"Keep deluding yourself. What's up with you and Hermione? It looks like you guys made up."

"We did"

"Oh that's helpful"

"What you want a play by play?"

"No, but I need to know if I have to kick your butt for real"

"Ok seriously you may have me at Quidditch but I can so beat you in a fight. Plus I cannot believe you would hurt the godfather of your girls…" Draco feigned hurt.

"Oh you know I trust you with my kids. It's just Hermione means a lot to me."

"I know she does. I wouldn't dare hurt her, it would crush me."

"Ok Draco, then as her friend and brother I will kick your ass if you hurt her. Even though I doubt I'll have to. Are you guys dating?"

"Casually"

"Draco…you can't play around with her emotions. There better not be anyone else."

"It was her idea! She didn't want labels. I wanted to make this as easy as it can be for her. Trust me Harry, there is no one else for me. Hermione is it."

"Fine. What did you and Hermione decide about the closure thing?""I said I would go as long as I didn't have to promise not to kill him if he gets out of line."

"That's fair I guess. I don't know what she is going to gain from it. But I think what it is that while she hates his guts he used to be her friend. She doesn't want to be inhumane because that would make her like him. I don't know what to do with him either. He was my best mate for years. I guess I would want to talk too. To see where it all went downhill."

Draco nodded along. He couldn't feel sympathy for Weasley at all. He didn't like him during Hogwarts and he most certainly didn't like him now. He would probably end up killing him if he got to decide.

"Ready for another round?" Harry asked after the silence had passed through.

"Ready to get taken down?" Draco took off on his Firebolt rallying his team.

The boys continued to play the afternoon away.

DM/HG

The top floor of the hotel was beginning to fill up with foreign magical dignitaries and their wives. Ministry workers coming in with their spouses. Everyone was decked in traditional masquerade fashion. Variously colored brocaded gowns. Seas of black or blue long waist coats. From the outside it looked like 16th century court affair. Coifs done as high as their imaginations would go. Wizards carried old fashioned walking sticks. Mask were out of this world with them changing colors at various times. Some with voluminous owl feathers. Everyone invited put on their absolute best for this event. The room was swathed in large tapestries depicting various wizard myths. Grand crystalline chandeliers that were suspended mid air. There was no ceiling as it was opened toward the night sky.

Draco was standing near the grand staircase that lead out unto the great dance floor. He had on a long green waistcoat. It had silver stitching and buttons. He was already sick of the ruffled button shirt he was wearing underneath it. In addition he had on black culottes with white tight sticking out leading into his shoes. Which were girly in his opinion because they were heeled but the costume woman said it was the shoe of the period. Frankly he rather be spending new years eve with Hermione on a couch, perhaps snogging.

He already nodded politely to old pureblood friends of his parents. Some were parents of former Slytherins. They gave him looks of confusion as they saw Harry next to him. Those he ignored because tonight he didn't feel like debating that blood doesn't matter anymore. Not to him anyway.

Harry was standing next to him in a traditional black and gold waist coat and black culottes. He too hated the ruffles but he learned to bear it. He's been through worse.

The girls told them they would meet them here because they wanted their outfits to be to surprise. Now they were waiting for them to arrive and they were already ten minutes late. Draco heard they announcer say Ginny's name.

"Presenting Ginerva Potter"

"It's Ginny!" She hissed.

"Presenting Ginny Potter."

Ginny nodded and made her way to them. When she got to them she kissed Harry. Her gown was a gold brocade with short cap sleeves that puffed out a little. Her hair was pinned up with red curls spilling out nicely.

"You look beautiful" Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. Where's Hermione? I thought you guys were coming together" Draco asked.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Draco. Why don't you look now" Ginny pointed to the top of the staircase.

"Presenting Hermione Granger" Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs smiling.

When Draco looked he was speechless. She looked like an angel to him. Slowly she came down the stairs toward him. Her gown was a silver brocade and it was with medium straps. It had a scalloped trim on the front. Instead of an actual mask her make up was done in a iridescent form of one. Her chocolate eyes looked larger because of it. Then there were the wings. She was wearing fairy wings. There were shimmering behind her, making her the brightest star.

Hermione finally reached him. Draco saw her hair was done in a messy but nice bun. Her curls framed her face. Small diamonds were inset into her hair.

"Hey you look handsome. You do clean up pretty nice." Hermione said.

"There aren't even words to describe how beautiful you look. You've taken my breath away Hermione Granger." Draco responded.

Hermione just blushed harder than she ever thought was possible.

Harry cleared his throat. "Time to go, Jones is waiting. I can see his vein popping out his neck."

The four then walked ahead to the top table on the raised dais. The minister and his wife Cecilia was there with him. The room had various round tables surrounding the large ballroom floor. It was much more vast than the one they practiced on for five days.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her and wished the floor would open up and swallowed her. She knew she looked beautiful but the amount of attention was overwhelming. Everyone was going to be watching them tonight. Though as long as Draco was in this with her, everything wouldn't be half as bad as it could be.

When the got to the table Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione. She thanked him. Harry and Ginny were on her right and Draco on her left. Then Jones got up to speak.

"Good Evening everyone! Welcome to the Ministry's New Years Eve Masquerade Ball! Now this night has been orchestrated to kick off a new promotion for the British wizarding community. We have been devastated by a maniac bent on having purity. His attitudes towards the blood of wizards were rooted by ancient racist ideas. The Dark Lord fed on our fear of the unknown, our ignorance. In order to dissipate that, the promotion is going to bring together groups that have normally been at odds. Single Pureblood, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns are going to move in together. That we can delve deeper into each other's lives see that there is more to us than blood status. Also this evening we are honoring the leaders in this new revolutionary era in the wizarding world. Ladies and Gentleman please join me in applauding Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Draco and Hermione awkwardly stood up for the applause.

"This pair of young and intelligent ministerial department heads signed up to be the faces of this promotion" Jones continued. Hermione whipped her head toward the minister. She couldn't believed he told such a bold face lie. "They have been living together now four months. They knew with their infamous rivalry they would be perfect to rally people together. If they can do it, why not the rest of us. They have resolved their differences and are able to work harmoniously together. Now with out further adieu let feast begin!" At the end of Jones words food appeared on the tables like it would at Hogwarts.

"The nerve of that little man!" Hermione hissed to Draco who was in between mouthfuls.

"He's a politician Hermione, a good majority of them lie. Very few are genuinely honest. Though we did work out most of our differences." Draco responded.

"Yes I know that Draco but we didn't jump up to move in together. He dangled our jobs. I'm all for removing blood stereotyping but there has to be a better way. Maybe I should run when he is done?"

"You would do a much better job than him I have to say. But are you going to hold off from killing him before next December? We do have those rallies and events he's dragging us to."

"Don't remind me. I almost wish for Fudge back."

"Yeah but you forgot about the good thing that came out of this"

"What?"

"Us."

"I didn't forget. I just refuse to give this fool credit for there being an 'us'. We did the work for this thing we have."

Draco laughed and Hermione smiled. Then Ginny said something to the whole group. "How did the Quidditch game go today? I see you didn't break each other's noses or bones."

"Hahaha. Well my team won 2 games as did Draco's" Harry said.

"You were a worthy opponent Harry." Draco said

"So were you Draco" Harry replied

"Ginny where's your mum and dad? Whose keeping the kids?" Hermione interjected.

"Oh see that table that is second from the one closest to ours? Mum and Dad are there. Bill, Fleur and Charlie are there. Oh it looks like Neville and Luna got a table right next to them. George, Teddy, Victoire and Gwen. That's Neville and Luna's daughter remember her?"

"Oh yeah, she slammed cake into Teddy's face at James and Fred's first birthday."

"He made fun of her theories about nargles but she is Luna's daughter."

The rest of them laughed. Luna never changed, always the eccentric. Dinner had passed as did dessert. The minister than got up again to speak.

"Ah now that we are full let's have some dancing. Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Granger will lead us into the waltz" Jones gave them a look to go to the dance floor.

Hermione and Draco poised themselves at the center of the floor. The music began to play and Draco led them across the floor.

"Everyone is watching." Hermione whispered.

"Really? I feel like it's just you and me." Draco responded.

"Oh you! Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel all these eyes judging. Most them waiting for me to fall flat on my face."

"Hermione, they are not. They are mesmerized by your beauty. It's just like the Yule Ball. You've captured every heart in the room without even trying. I won't let you fall."

"You're biased" She smirked

"Yes that is true. But that doesn't mean I'm not right."

"I don't know what I do without you. You just calm me and I feel like I can do anything."

"You can, you don't need me. You are Hermione Granger, you've done a lot without me. In fact you have done things in spite of what I have said."

"Well you were an idiot then. You know better now and you have grown"

"Indeed."

Hermione laughed. She saw Harry and Ginny had joined them on the floor. Various other couples did as well. That also took the pressure off, because they weren't watching her.

Draco had them gliding around the dance floor. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. If someone had asked him when he thought she look the most beautiful, he would have said the Yule Ball. But now this triumphs over it. She was girl then, now she was woman. Ripe, blushing and absolutely ravishing. He couldn't believe they were dating. He just didn't have this kind of luck. Sure he's dated gorgeous women before but Hermione is a whole other plateau. She wasn't just smart and beautiful, she was his match. He loved her with every fiber in his body and he was going to do everything he can to keep this going forever.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a small Pansy Parkinson accompanied by a tall Blaise Zabini. She wore a black laced gown, always drama with her. Blaise took a daring choice and wore a teal waist coat.

"Hullo Draco" Pansy said.

"Hullo Parkinson, Blaise" Draco responded.

"Hullo Draco, Hermione looking as gorgeous as ever." Blaise smiled. Pansy promptly stepped on his foot.

"Draco may I have dance with you? She can dance with Blaise." Pansy said bossily.

Hermione gave her a glare. She didn't trust the little pug-faced witch.

"As long as Hermione doesn't mind the switch. Which will be temporary" Draco responded.

"Of course Draco. I know that you will always come back to me. Blaise?" Hermione smirked at Pansy while she offered her hand to Blaise.

Draco watched as Hermione went to go dance with his best friend. Them he can trust, it's the short one in front of him he didn't

"How have you been keeping Draco?" Pansy said as Draco led.

"Just fine."

"Hmmm, really? Even with keeping a mudblood for company?"

"Parkinson, those terms don't have any value anymore. He's dead and it's time we see there is more to people than what blood status they are."

"Draco you can't possibly be following that bird-brained Minster's poppy cock? People like Granger, belong on the bottom. They stole whatever magic they have."

"Parkinson, Granger didn't steal her power nor did any other muggle borns. If we didn't integrate with them, we would have died out a long time ago. You're jealous because she has things you want."

"Me jealous of Granger? Are you drunk from elf wine?"

"No and yes you are because she has real talent and my attention. Don't lie she's had it since the Yule Ball and you hate her for it. It's more personal for you. I know I was promised to you but the thing is I can't marry someone I don't love. I didn't want to my parent's marriage. You should want to marry someone you love too, if you are even capable of loving someone."

"That preposterous. Draco you need to realize that this promotion isn't going to last. Listen some die-hard purebloods have been gathering underground since Jones inauguration. They have a leader and he's planning a revolution. Anyone connected with this plan or a muggle-born is dead. You need to get out of this with Granger. Save yourself."

"Who is this leader? Are you apart of this gathering? I'm not leaving her."

"Yes I am, in fact there is a meeting tonight. You can come. We haven't met him, it's been correspondence by letter mainly."

"No of course I won't go. How can you guys follow someone that you have never met? You purebloods don't get it, what makes you think this leader will succeed? If Voldemort couldn't beat Potter, neither can this man."

"Draco! Where is that Slytherin I loved? The one who hated mudbloods and vowed Voldemort allegiance? No you are the one who doesn't get it! Draco he will win, he knows things about Potter that the Dark Lord didn't. He's going to succeed and when he does your precious mudblood will be dead."

Draco stopped dancing and brought his hand to Pansy's neck. "Your Draco is dead. He no longer exists. If you ever threaten me about Hermione again I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" He glared

"Clear as a bell" Pansy wheezed as he let go. He continued dancing with her as Hermione was still with Blaise. The conversation for now was dead.

Across the ballroom was Hermione waltzing with Blaise. She was wondering what Draco and Parkinson were talking about. She trusted Draco it, was Parkinson who had the claws.

"He's big boy. He can take care of himself" Blaise said.

Hermione turned her head toward him "Oh Blaise, I'm sorry I'm being a terrible partner. I know he is but I don't trust her." Hermione responded.

"Yeah I know and you shouldn't trust her. It's ok you are worried about your man."

"My man?"

"I saw that look you gave Parkinson. That was a territorial look. The territory being "Dracoshire". You were getting jealous. You don't have anything to worry about though. Pansy lost him years ago to you. She's never recovered."

"Oh"

"Are you feeling sorry for Pansy?" Blaise said incredulously

"No. I guess. Maybe because no one should have to feel unrequited love"

"True but then you wouldn't have Draco."

"Yes, we're casually dating now as of last night."

"Really? Congratulations you guys will be great."

"Thanks, we are going to take it slow. How come you came with Pansy? Surely you could have gotten a better date"

"Yes that is very true but I didn't want to have to connect with anyone. I'm leaving"

"What? Why?"

"I have nothing against muggle-born as you clearly see but I don't plan on being single for much longer."

"You found someone?"

"Actually I had reconnected with a girl from my summers in Italy. Her name is Selina and I had a crush on her since I was seven. She looked me up and found me at my store. We got to talking and she told me she had a crush on me too. This was about three days ago. We had been seeing each other the whole time catching up on things. I feel this a connection with her and I feel like I have been given a second chance. I'm taking it before this promotion messes me up. She's a muggle-born and my parents never knew about her so now I have this chance and I don't have worry about what they say. I go to Italy tonight before midnight because afterwards the promotion is in effect officially."

"Oh Blaise, I wish you didn't have to go! I mean who is going to take pictures of me and Draco and still be able to make us look good. But I understand I think I would do the same too."

"Hahaha I have an apprentice who will take over. I won't be gone forever, just until this blows over and everyone is settled. Plus you guys can write me and visit us in Italy. That is if you can get away from Jones long enough."

"It's not Zelda is it? Good and I will take care of Jones if he doesn't let us go."

"No it isn't Zelda, she was good for the store front that's it. I'm sure you will. Take care of my house for me? I had the keys and all important thing sent to the manor. Hopefully I will be able to return. Explain this to Draco for me? After I'm long gone because he might try and stop me. Plus you guys are needed here for this thing."

"Of course I will. We will keep your house in the best condition possible. Oh you will be able to comeback even if I have to circumvent Jones to do so."

"You are some catch. I did mean that earlier, gorgeous as ever. Outshining us all"

"Oh stop you cad. Go before I start to cry and ruin my makeup" They had stopped dancing. Hermione hugged Blaise tight. "Take care and I wish you the best."

"Thanks Hermione, same for you."

Draco had comeback to claim back Hermione. He left Pansy some place. "Hey Draco, see you didn't kill Pansy. Listen I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a look but left.

Hermione was trying to wipe away the tears that were threatening but Draco noticed.

"Hey hey, did he say something to you?" Draco said

"No of course not. Blaise was the gentleman as always. Draco listen I'm not trying to thwart you but this is most definitely a later thing. It's not serious or dangerous, just later." Hermione responded.

"Ok." Draco looked unsure but accepted her reasoning. Jones got up to speak again.

"Seeing it is almost midnight, Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Granger have a presentation for us all to enjoy. It is the famous Volt." Jones finished. Hermione groaned.

"It's almost midnight and then we can go home to the manor. We can even throw darts at a picture of Jones if you want, honey" Draco said

"That does sound like a good idea. Wait you called me honey?" Hermione responded.

"Yes"

"It's nice when you say it. Lets go, the dancers are gathering." The both walked to the center of the circle the dancers formed. Which they were clothed in silver and gold costumes.

"Don't forget the steps" Hermione reminded him

"Don't forget to jump." Draco replied back.

Then the familiar galliard tune played. Hermione and Draco began their clockwise trail. Each time Hermione was lifted she saw a different part of the room. Sometimes she saw the Weasleys and Longbottoms. Others were tables of people she went to school with so long ago. She saw Cho Chang with Roger Davies. Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan and Terry Boot were at a table, the eternal bachelors. Then she saw Seamus and Millicent together. She had forgotten some were already paired together. They looked happy together unless they used Cheering Charms for the night. Then there was the part of the room where the prominent purebloods sat. Some were former Slytherins, like Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucy. The rest she didn't know but she was sure Draco could name them all. They were staring at her in disgust. Normally Hermione would have thought it was because of where Draco hand was when he lifted her. But she knew better. It was because he was touching her at all. She was going to have to be careful, they were obviously not happy about this new promotion. _'Stupid Minister.' _

They danced their part well for a whole ten minutes. When it ended they fanned out they took a bow. The whole room applauded, well the purebloods were silent. Hermione's calves were burning. She needed to sit and never get up again. But no one was going to let her because Harry was coming toward them and he looked serious.

'_What could have happened? We danced perfectly!' _

"Minister wants to speak with us." Harry said. He was already off to wherever Jones was. Hermione and Draco followed.

DM/HG

Hermione, Draco and Harry were standing in a room with the Jones at a desk. He didn't look mad but he didn't look happy either.

"Excellent dancing Granger, Malfoy. Granger you look beautiful tonight. Now I brought you here because I want to know why Ronald Weasley is in Azkaban?"

"Can't we discuss this another day, Sir?" Draco asked. He didn't want Hermione to be upset by this buffoon.

"No, we can do it now. Now why?"

"How did you find out?" Draco asked

"I get weekly reports about who has been newly charged. Imagine I'm reading my report at breakfast to my horror I see one of the Second War Heroes charged with abuse and rape. Also he happens to be a star keeper on the Chudley Cannons."

"What makes you think we have anything to do with that?" Harry asked.

"You are suppose to be his friends Potter. Plus it says on the paper you were the one who charged him. It also has Hermione Granger down as the victim."

"Well it seem you know he's there so why do we need to be here?" Draco answered cheekily.

"Because I was planning on possibly getting him to endorse the promotion. He could be the third face for it. I'll just spring him out." Jones responded

"No" Hermione said. She had been quiet until now. He wasn't going to be let out. Her life was coming together. She was happy and this minister was not going to let him be free.

"Excuse me? Granger you said no? I am the minister I do what I want." Jones looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"No. He is in there for a reason. He raped me and beat for fucking years! I won't let you release him because you want a third face. I will drop this promotion so fast you won't even catch me."

"You don't get to make the rules Ms. Granger. I do"

Hermione walked slowly toward Jones. She grabbed the short man by the neck. "Listen here, I didn't go through hell and back to have you mess it all up for me. You may be the minister but if it weren't for me or Harry you wouldn't have wizarding community to be minister of. Now you will not release Ronald Weasley. Do you understand me?"

"Er Hermione…" Harry said tentatively. He didn't want to have to charge Hermione for killing the Minister of Magic.

"Shut up Harry! I'm not letting him do this."

"I understand, Ms Granger" Jones choked out. Hermione let go and straightened out his costume.

"I'm glad we understand each other Minister. Now is there anything else you would like to talk to us about?" Hermione said sweetly

"Well tomorrow's schedule." Jones said warily. He never thought Hermione would do that.

"Tomorrow's schedule? You mean me Draco's and Harry's day off right? In fact I think we will take the next four days off."

"Ms. Granger, you and Mr.Malfoy have events to attend. I dictate where you go."

"Oh no no no Minister Jones, I have had my life dictated to me before. From what I should eat, to who I should see. I don't take orders from anyone, especially from small men who think they can. Now you have us for this promotion, we will be the faces but you will not work us like animals. We have all worked hard these past five days and deserve a break. See you in four days." Hermione then left the room with Draco and Harry following her.

DM/HG

Draco and Harry caught up with Hermione at the balcony she loved.

"Hermione are you mental? You could have gotten us all in serious trouble. Trouble that no matter that what, our names weren't getting us out. Albeit was cool to see Jones quivering." Harry said

"I know Harry! But I'm just sick of him thinking he can run all over people's lives with out any regard. What is wrong with him just asking? Just because he is the Minister of Magic doesn't not me he rules my life. Plus he was going to release Ron! Ron would kill me as soon as he could if he was free. He knows that you guys know. The last time before we split up he said he would if I told anyone. I can't live in that fear again. I did it for four years, I'm not doing it again." Hermione responded. She was shaking as the cold air whipped on her bare arms. Draco went to hold her.

"Hermione you know we wouldn't let him near you. We don't have to go see him, we could just have him killed" Draco rubbed her sides.

"Nice try Draco but I am getting my closure my way." Hermione said.

"Listen it sounds like the fireworks have started. Happy New Years you guys! I have to go find Ginny" Harry took off.

"I don't think he can handle it when we get kind of mushy." Hermione said chuckling

"Maybe, but he does it with Ginny" Draco said

"Yeah but he's used to me being his sister, so it's still weird in a sense."

"I guess, but it really is New Years." Draco took out his pocket watch.

"Oh well then Happy New Years Draco"

"Happy New Years Hermione."

They looked out toward the Eden. The wind was making Hermione shiver so Draco whispered a heat charm.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking when I got dressed earlier, about the phrase on our fingers. I remembered what it meant. I remember reading it some where and my grandmother told me what it meant. I'm sure it's somewhere at home, the thing I read it from."

"Draco don't worry about it, I hardly even care about that now"

"Hermione bheith i ngra le rogha, bheith i ngra le shuile means love is a choice, love is taught"

"It's sounds like a proverb."

"It could be. I will look for the book on our vacation. I'm curious because supposedly these rings were suppose to be empty of magic."

"It's ok because no matter what it means, there is still an us."

Draco nodded. They stared at each other for a while. He brought his hand to her face like the other night. Hermione put her hands in his hair. Draco began leaning his head toward hers. Hermione then went up to meet him with her lips. At first it was chaste and innocent. They broke apart and looked at each other again.

Draco then kissed her again but begged entrance into her mouth. She gave it to him not being able to get enough of him. One of his hands had the back of her head in his palm while the other rested on her lower back. They both felt like they didn't need oxygen at the moment. It was the kiss that was their essence of life. Draco and Hermione kept on kissing with the explosion of fireworks as there background.

A/N: 23 pages! It beat the Christmas chapter….Whew I'm tired. Please review!


	11. Closure and Damage

_Chapter 11: Closure and Damage  
_

_A/N: All I can say is I am so sorry for the extremely long wait between this chapter and the previous one. I hope you enjoy this one. _

_Disclaimer: My name has a K in it but I do not own HP._

_Recap: Last chapter was the New Years Eve Masquerade Ball. Draco had an interesting conversation with Pansy. Hermione threatened the Minister for trying to release Ron and for a mini vacation. Blaise is leaving them for a bit. Hermione and Draco had their New Years kiss. Now we are onto the closure._

_Warning: Disturbing material, ideas. _

Draco was in the kitchen stirring his Hollandaise sauce that was to go over the poached eggs. He was making Hermione's favorite breakfast that he got out of Ginny last night. Hopefully, he thought he could persuade Hermione out of her plans to see Weasley in Azkaban. The plan was to make her favorite breakfast, put her in a good mood. Then he would suggest explicitly things to do other than that. He would do this all of their mini-vacation until she plain forgot. He realized how big of a stretch that was but there were plenty of things to do other than to go to that hell hole. Draco figured she must still be in a good mood after that kiss. He knew he still was and didn't want to ruin it with a dose of Weasley.

He plated the food with a cup of fresh fruit and Greek yogurt. Sitting it all on a silver platter with the day's Daily Prophet. Draco went upstairs to Hermione.

DM/HG

Draco found Hermione sitting in his bed smiling to herself._'That's a good sign.' _

"Good Morning Hermione" Draco said to her.

When her eyes focused on him, her smile got even bigger.

"Good Morning Draco. What do you have there?" She looked pointedly at the tray.

"Oh Eggs Benedict with some fruit and Greek yogurt." Draco walked over and sat the tray on her lap. A rueful smile came to play on her lips.

"Eggs Benedict? That happens to be one of my favorite meals. I haven't had it in ages."

"I've heard."

"Mhmm."

Draco laid down on his stomach next to Hermione on the bed.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate."

"Do you want a bite?" Hermione had a fork full of food.

"Sure." Draco took the offered bite.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked casually as she dipped a piece of strawberry in her yogurt.

"Well we could go visit our god-children. We haven't seen them in since Christmas. They probably think we don't love them."

"Draco they are less than a month old. Their cares are limited to food and sleep with the occasional nappy changes. Missing us is at the bottom of their list. Even though I miss them."

"You don't know if that's true. Those few moments we had with them at Christmas sealed the beginning of our bond with them. If you miss them too we should definitely go." Draco rolled over before she changed her mind but he was pulled back.

"What else?" She asked.

Draco frowned. He had this eerie feeling she knew his plan. "We could go for a walk. Look for that book where I had read that proverb. Then we could have a proper date."

That caught her off guard. "A date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes a date. As much as I enjoyed last night, that was not a date. I prefer not having hundreds of people staring at me and my date. Although though the kiss was my favorite part."

She smiled and shook her head yes.

"Plus I heard that's what couples do, they date. Though we are kind of backwards."

"How is that?"

"We began living together when we still didn't like each other. Been sharing a bed before any real personal information was shared. Then we had fights over the personal information. We've been through a lot of hospital trips and been pushed to our limits. These are usually things couples go through after the honeymoon period."

"I don't think we did it backwards, it was needed. You were meant to be in my life."

"And you in mine."

"Well we still haven't figured out what to do today. Four days is a lot of time, if you really think about it."

"I say we go for a walk and spend the day together. The sun is shining and it's a wonderful day to be out." Draco had gotten up again and almost made it to the door when she uttered the words he hoped wouldn't come.

"Or we could go to Azkaban."

Draco put his hands on his waist and hung his head. "How did you know?" He asked.

"First clue is that you came upstairs with my favorite breakfast. I never told you my favorite breakfast, surprisingly it never came up."

Draco nodded still not facing her.

"Second clue was that you seemed to be throwing out anything for us to do besides what I had really wanted."

"I was hoping you forgotten. Or that I could change your mind."

"Draco did you really think that I was going to forget about going?" Hermione came up behind him.

Draco shook his head no.

"Don't you want me to have closure? To be able to close this chapter of my life and move forward? We need him out of our lives so we can focus on us. That way no one can question us. No one can try and pull us apart. Nothing will be in our way." Hermione had come around to stand in front of him. Her hand was rubbing his right cheek.

Draco's mind slid back to the conversation he had with Pansy. They were far from closing this chapter. He didn't even see the end to it. He looked at Hermione's sweet face. She really believed today would be the end. It was only the beginning.

"It's better to rip the band aid off hard and fast than nice and slow." She said.

Draco nodded at her crazy muggle saying. "I'll owl Harry to meet us there." He replied.

"I did that when I woke up. I'm going to go get dressed. Meet you downstairs in an hour." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left him standing there.

DM/HG

Hermione, Draco and Harry were standing in the waiting room of top floor of Azkaban prison. There was an old man sitting behind a desk watching them with his beady eyes. He had grey wiry hair and a toothy grin. He had called for two guards to escort them.

Hermione was shivering in her thick navy blue sweater, jeans and sneakers. She knew Azkaban was a dark and cold place but never fathomed it being this cold. Draco had his arm protectively around her waist. His eyes would dart at the slightest hint of movement. Harry held her hand protectively as well but she could tell the grip on his wand was tighter. Looking at the both of them and their stances she realized there was something familiar about it. It was the same thing Ron and Harry used to do when they were in dangerous or frightening situations.

Both the boys had put on sweatshirts and were not shivering in the slightest. Hermione huddled closer to Draco as she felt the temperature drop lower. They were sending Dementors as escorts. She looked up and saw two large cloaked Dementors hovering closely. One bent a crooked scaly finger to follow. The three began walking down the long dark corridor. It reeked of mildew and death. The silence was deafening because the only sounds she heard were the waves crashing against the building and the occasional prisoner muttering.

At they approached the end Hermione noted there was an actual door. _'Harry must of requested a private room for this' _The Dementors stationed themselves on either side of the door. Hermione felt her resolve and will draining as she stared at the door. The boys said nothing but she knew what they would say "Turn around and let's go home."

Taking a deep breath Hermione freed one of her hands and opened the door.

DM/HG

Opening the door she revealed a 24 by 36 room. It's walls were white and dingy. There was a small wooden table with only two chairs in the middle of the room. One of them was occupied by a man who looked like Ronald Weasley. His once vibrant red hair was now brassy and grimy. He wore a thin black and grey striped uniform. His head hung low so she couldn't see his face. Hermione pulled the chair opposite him out to sit on. Draco and Harry were leaning against the wall behind her.

She noted his nails had a ton of dirt underneath them. His arms were shackled to the arms of his chair. Hermione recognized those as electro shackles. If he exerted the slightest bit of movement electric volts would shock him. The more he tried to move the higher the voltage.

The room was ice cold and her breath was visible to her. She wasn't sure if he knew she was sitting in front of him. '_Maybe I should call out to him?'_

"Ronald?" Hermione said tentatively.

No response. Not even a flicker of movement.

"Ron?" She said.

Still no response.

"Ron? Are you there?" Hermione asked.

"If he doesn't answer you the next time, let's leave." Draco said.

"No, I've gotten this far. I'm not turning back. Besides it's exactly what he'd want." She replied.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley answer me right now!" Hermione yelled.

His head slowly rose until it was upright. An evil and sadistic smile spread across his face. Hermione grasped the arm rest of her chair as that smile gave her chills down her spine.

"You've come. I knew you would. You always did come crawling back." Ron said. His voice sounded like a horror film come to life.

"I never crawled back to you." She replied.

"Come to apologize? I expected you to be here sooner. Your conscience wouldn't be able to stand having an innocent man in prison."

"I have nothing to apologize for Ronald. You are the one who needs to apologize. An innocent man? Is that what you tell yourself at night in order to sleep?" Hermione fired. Her strength was slowly coming back. She knew she mustn't waver in front of him.

"Then why are you here if not to release me?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what? Why the sky is blue? Why it's good to have chocolate on hand after a Dementor encounter? If you happen to survive it. Or why you are such a disgusting waste of skin?"

Hermione heard Draco move but she put hand out to stop him.

"Oh no Malfoy say it isn't so? The great Draco Malfoy listening to a mudblood? Oh this is too rich." Ron began laughing maniacally.

Hermione heard Draco growling. She didn't know he could or that he could be so loud.

"No Ronald. I want to know why you beat me those four years. I want to know what happened to the Ronald Weasley I fell in love with or if he was in even real. Where did it all go wrong?" Hermione kept the quiver out of her voice.

Ron face turned serious and pensive. He turned his face from her. His dirty tangled hair was long and reached to his shoulders. "One day I took a hard look at myself in the mirror and realized I'm not going anywhere. Even though I had a great job and a passable girlfriend. I wasn't happy. I saw that you were though. I saw Harry and my sister were happy. I saw everyone was happy besides me. It always seemed that I was the unhappy one and had to settle for second best. I think I snapped. Gone mental and have stayed there ever since. When the Cannon's played the Bulgarian team in the playoffs, the team was staying there a couple of days after the game. I was walking in Sofia in their wizard community when I saw a bookstore. It was dark and musty smelling. I perused through it's books and my eyes fell upon a black book. I have no idea what the title is anymore but it talked about blood purity. It talked about the origins of wizards and how over the years Purebloods had declined drastically. It was there in where they described how mudbloods stole their magic and how it wasn't as powerful as a Purebloods. I realized the book made sense. It made me realize I did care about the purity of my race. It's why I have been the odd one out these years. I went along with my parents because as a dutiful son, it's what's expected. I went along with you and Harry because it's what was expected as the loyal friend. Deep down my conscience knew the truth. I hated mudbloods and I hate you Hermione Granger. That's why I beat you because you deserved to die." Ron finished. He turned to look at her with a smile.

Though he didn't look at her when he spoke, she knew he really believed in this logic. The emotion he spoke with gave it evidence.

"How come you never actually killed me?" She asked.

"As much as I wanted you dead, I had too much fun coming up with ways to do it. I liked beating you. No correction I loved it."

"Was the Ron I knew in school real?" Hermione asked. _'Please say yes. I hate to think this is the real you_'

"No."

"Was anything real?"

"The hate was real. Every spiteful word and every act I committed against you those were real."

Hermione nodded. The one she knew was dead and this crazy maniac took his place. There would be no changing him.

"Why Malfoy?" Ron had turned his attention to Draco. Hermione turned to look at him and saw he was seething in anger. He was trying to ignore Ron.

"Answer me Malfoy. Why have you abandoned your roots? Your heritage? For this mudblood, this magic stealer. I know why Harry still stands by her. He always did have a thing for her." Ron said tauntingly. He looked at Harry who was standing there ready to kill.

"I haven't abandoned anything Weasley. I changed for the better which is more than I can say for you." Draco answered tersely

"Oh but you have. You use to be the epitome of blood purity. You were Lucius Malfoy's son. You were a follower in the Dark Lord's principles. You called her a mudblood daily. Reminded her of her place like one of our heritage should do. You say you've changed but you are the same underneath. That is a mask you wear and your true colors will show. We are the same Malfoy."

"We are not the same Weasley. Never have been. Never will be. I use to be an idiot in school. I regret every vile thought I had about her and muggle-borns. I regret every word I said against her. I regret everything that I did to make her cry. Also even if I still believed in that crap, I would never demean and violate a woman in a way as you did to Hermione. Not to a muggle, Pureblood and definitely not a muggle-born. No I am not wearing a mask, I don't hide who I am. These are my true colors. I can't stand you Weasley. I couldn't back at Hogwarts and not certainly not now. If it was up to me you would be dead."

"Deny as you may Malfoy, we are the same. I know at night you lay there thinking about slitting her throat. I know I did." Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. " Your remember those times sweetheart? You lay there and I'd pretend slide a knife across that beautiful neck of yours. Sometimes I would let the metal slide against the skin. You may have been a mudblood but you were an attractive one. I will admit that. Sometimes now I lay and think about all those things I did to you. It was some of my best work."

Hermione saw Draco in her periphery in seconds. He rested his pale knuckles against the table. They were white.

"You will not speak to my girlfriend in such a fashion. If I hear you utter anymore vile things, I WILL PERSONALLY BECOME YOUR EXECUTIONER! Understand Weasley?"

Hermione could see the veins popping out of Draco's face. She didn't think he could be this mad.

"Oh I understand you perfectly Malfoy." Ron answered nonchalant. "You are a traitor to Purebloods. You love her and that will be your undoing. I heard about you two being poster children for the Minister's new initiative, that Cohesive Living crap. Oh yes I am up on the times. It's a mistake. People will disappear, especially muggle-borns. Things will start to happen. This will be different then the times of the Dark Lord. Not everyone is going to go for this. There will be a resistance. You two will not survive it at all." Ron's eyes darkened maliciously.

"Let's go Hermione, we are done listening to this maniac." Draco pulled Hermione out of her chair. Harry had already opened the door. Draco had his strong arm around her ushering her out. However Ron called out something and Hermione turned to listen.

"Hermione answer me this, why haven't you killed me yet? I mean I know what you think I did to you was evil in your own twisted mind, but why keep me alive?" He asked.

"Because Ronald, unlike you I'm not inhumane. Two wrongs don't make it right. I came here to get closure. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You came here because you still love me. That's why you can't kill me."

"I don't love you. Not anymore."

"Either way Hermione, not killing me while you have the chance will be your mistake. I will get out of here. Remember when I said I would kill you if you told anyone? Well seeing as these two buffoons know. I will not only make you suffer, I will own you Hermione Granger. Your life will be mine." Ron began to laugh maniacally again.

Draco and Harry rushed her out. Hermione could hear his laughter still and his screams because he moved. Hermione was too numb to move. The boys practically carried her to the waiting room. They apparated out of Azkaban.

DM/HG

The three apparated inside of the Potter estate. They stood in the foyer. Harry held Hermione up while Draco tried to get a response out of Hermione.

"Hermione?" Draco called to her.

"Hermione, honey please answer me. You're safe. We are at Harry's. Honey it's me Draco. Harry's right here too." Draco lightly tapped her face. She seemed to be in shock.

"Oh you guy's are back" Draco heard Ginny called out.

"Yeah. We're back." Harry answered his wife.

"Harry, Draco what's wrong with Hermione." She asked worriedly.

At that moment she bent over and retched out on the marble floor.

"Mommy what's wrong with Aunt Hermy?" Mariana called out with her brother Ian hiding behind her.

"Gin, get the kids away from here and keep them away." Harry called out.

"Okay kids come with Mommy. I need help making the cake for after dinner." Ginny led the kids away from the foyer.

Harry and Draco let Hermione continue to retch on the floor until she got it all out. Harry whispered a cleaning spell when she finished. Draco picked her up and followed Harry upstairs to an empty bedroom.

Draco laid her down. He took off her shoes and put her under covers. Summoning a cold wash cloth her wiped left over sick. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't making any sounds.

Draco was about to leave when Hermione grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me just yet. Stay until I fall asleep." She said softly.

He got in the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry. At some points it was wailing agony. However Draco held her until she got it all out.

DM/HG

Draco was standing front of a changing table in the quintuplets nursery. Staring at him was one of his god-children. He thought it might be Makenna. No it was Penelope, she was the one with blond hair. _'Damn, I can't keep them straight.'_

He was suppose to be changing her but he didn't know where to begin. What if he hurt her? Harry would kill him. Draco watched as Harry was changing Paige, he thought. He was already on the third one and Draco hadn't even started on the one he was given.

Harry turned to him. He caught him and Penelope staring at each other.

"Thanks for all your help Draco." Harry said smiling. He took over and changed his little girl.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm not focused at all." Draco replied.

"It's understandable. How's Hermione?"

"Still sleeping. I think hearing her cry was the worst part. I'll never get used to it."

"I'll bet it was. I've only witness her cry a handful of times. Each of those times were very difficult to watch. You feel kind of helpless." Harry was tightening the nappy on Penelope. She smiled in appreciation. "Now that I think about it most of the times she's really cried it was over Ron. I was ready to kill him today. There was only one real time before now I thought Ronald was insane." Harry continued.

"What was the previous time?" Draco asked.

"Well remember back in fourth year when I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament? Everyone thought I entered it myself, well Ron took everyone's side but mine. I certainly did not put my name in. However he really believed I did until after the first task when he realized I didn't. Facing that dragon was not easy but that's beside the point. Ron was never first place. He had a lot of jealous issues. Me and Hermione usually forgave him because we felt bad. We thought being friends with us must not have been easy on him. I'll never forget when he thought I really had feelings for Hermione. She's always been my "sister" and nothing more. It took him a while to get that too."

"Mhmm." Draco agreed.

Harry picked up Penelope and put her in her crib. He went to change the last one, Adele.

"Draco she will be fine." Harry said. Harry saw Draco looked lost or scared.

"I'm not sure. Weasley unnerved me with what he said. Plus Hermione went into to shock earlier. I thought we were done with this but I don't think we'll ever will be." Draco replied

"What are you going about?"

"Listen at the masquerade last night, I had the unfortunate pleasure of dancing with Pansy Parkinson." Draco started.

"I know I saw."

"Well she relayed some disturbing information to me. Apparently there are Purebloods gathering in secret ever since Jones has been in office. They have a leader and he's planning some sort of revolution. She said anyone in connection with this plan or muggle-borns would be dead." Draco finished.

"Well we'll find out who he is and kill him. End of story." Harry stated simply.

"That's what I said to Parkinson. Also that if Voldemort couldn't defeat you then neither could this new guy."

"What did she say?"

"That he knows things about you that Voldemort did not."

Harry seemed ruffled as looked about the room. He took a deep breath before he answered. "Draco do they know what this leader looks like? Does he have a name?"

"No she said they never met him face to face but been in written correspondence with him. She wanted me to come to their meetings. I flatly refused. However I have a hunch on who it might be."

"Who?"

"We saw him in the flesh today."

"Ron? Are you joking?" Harry laughed.

"Harry listen, Weasley knows things about you and Hermione. You heard him talk about a resistance. People will start disappearing. There are those who won't take kindly to this. He promises it to be different from Voldermort times. I think it will be much worse. He has become a sick twisted man. However he's more after Hermione than anything."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear the hatred in his voice? It was practically oozing out of him. You and I both know she has magical power beyond anyone. She's probably the only who can destroy him. He'll want to destroy her before she has the chance to do him in."

"Well what do you think we should do? Jones is adamant about this promotion. He won't believe us about Ron. It's still a little hard for me to digest."

"I have no idea. I didn't want to believe Parkinson, but now after today I don't know what to believe."

"I think maybe you should try and get into those meetings. Parkinson still trust you apparently."

"No she trusts the old Draco. Plus I threatened her when she threatened Hermione's life. She will be suspicious if I suddenly am interested in their organization. As will Weasley if he is indeed the new leader."

"True but it's a start until we can figure out a plan. Well he's in Azkaban, he won't be getting out. I wonder how he's writing to them if I prohibited any kind of mail to him."

"I don't know. Wizards have broken out of Azkaban. Your god-father did it. My aunt did it even though there was outside help in that case. If he is their leader they will try to get him out."

"Maybe we should move him?"

"That might be suspicious. And even if it wasn't where?"

"We have to do something Draco."

"I know! This is just much bigger than I thought it would be." Draco said slightly yelling.

"What do you mean?" Harry finished with Adele.

"I helped Hermione get back on her feet. I let her have her closure in spite of my feelings. However I didn't expect the ex-boyfriend to be diabolical sadist bent on ridding all of Hermione's race."

"Do we tell Hermione?"

"No for now. Today might have set her back. This might have done more damage than good."

"True but she will figure it out. I hate keeping things from her."

"You are only doing this protect her. I'd probably do the same."

"I've been trying to protect her since fourth year. I thought we were done with this." Draco ran his hands frantically through his hair.

"I thought so too. Do you think there will be another war?" Harry asked. He picked up and hugged Adele close to his chest.

Draco looked around at his other goddaughters and saw them laying peacefully. He wondered if the world would ever be safe for them.

He turned back to Harry and said "Yes."

A/N: Reviews!!! I would also like to remind readers that Ron is obviously out of character. I just wanted to remind so I don't get attacked. Although if you've been reading up to this point chances are you don't care as long it's Draco and Hermione in the end. Thanks for reading! Review!


	12. A Gained Purpose

Chapter 12: A Gained Purpose

A/N: I am sorry for the extremely long wait for an update. I wish I could say I was kidnapped by the sexy Draco Malfoy but sadly I wasn't = [. It was mainly school and writers block. You probably thought I forgot the story. I haven't, I just have no time. I haven't forgotten my other stories as well it's just crazy. Anyway enough of my chattering enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review afterward!!!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own HP. I don't make any money off of this. This is purely for fun = D!

Darkness.

Darkness hiding in crevices of a moonlit room. Her eyes were adjusting to the limited amount of light. Hermione had finally woken up and realized she wasn't in her room. Technically it was hers but it was her room at Harry and Ginny's. She used to stay here some nights when she could get away but that usually led to trouble with Ron. He always thought there was something more than platonic between her and Harry. On the nights where he was angry and piss drunk he would even accuse her of being romantically involve with his sister. That was obviously ludicrous and she told him so that was when he reminded her of his brutality.

It was a decent size room painted in a periwinkle blue. White furnishings had littered the room. There were picture frames that held memories of them at school and life after the war. Hermione got up carefully and walked on the plush ivory carpet to look at them. All of the ones with Ron in it had been removed or he was completely cut out if it was a group shot. There was one series of pictures that were still, they were the only still ones in the room. Those pictures were taken with a muggle digital camera Hermione's parents had given her one birthday. It was the fall and it mainly a group of messy shots. Harry and Hermione knew that you needed to stand still in a nice pose because you were forever held to that pose. Ron of course didn't understand that concept and so a lot of the shots were of him looking quite foolish. There was one of just him. He took the camera to examine it and he didn't know about the flash and when he pressed the button he blinded himself. She could see his face crinkled up and smushed up like a pug's face. She almost threw that picture out when she got them developed but then she saw it had redeeming qualities. It reminded her of his childish charm, his goofiness and his ignorance of certain muggle devices.

As she continued to stare at that one picture she wondered where did he go? Was the Ron she knew real? He told her no but she thinks some aspects were even if he denies them. '_There is good and evil in all but it's the side that dominates and the choices that we make that determine who we are.' _Hermione thought.

'_Your life will be mine' _was chanted inside in her head. Taking a deep breath she looked back toward the bed. Draco was sleeping peacefully. Her troubles led her to him and he's given her much more than anyone could. He gave her hope and a chance to love again. Her life is her own again because of him but Ron threatens to take it back. Something is going to go down and Hermione can felt it. Ron is going to try and take everyone from her and leave her standing alone. He was going to try to kill them all just get hers and if he did get her she was sure he would kill her. Draco just huffed in sleep and turned over on to his stomach. She looked back at the still pictures and saw the one they finally got right. Standing proudly with their widest grins but she noticed something new. Harry's body was turned more to her and they were standing close showing their great friendship. Ron was on the other side of her and his body is indifferent to hers. His smile shows he's completely happy to be with his best friends but his body shows he can't wait to rid of them. There were signs and she was too oblivious to notice, they all were.

Hermione took all the still ones and grabbed her wand. She brought them outside to the balcony and sat them down. Then she disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

DM/HG

Hermione appeared on the balcony of her room at the Manor. She ran inside to her closet and came out with a heavy box labeled 'Ron' ,all her photo boxes and every piece of black clothing she owned. Placing them by the balcony she ran into her office and got her Pensieve. Hermione saw that it still had the memory she showed Draco. Siphoning out the memory into it's vial, she grabbed the Pensieve. With her box of nightmares she apparated back to Harry and Ginny's.

Back on the balcony with the still pictures, clothes and the boxes, Hermione was on her knees building a fire the muggle way. After rubbing the two sticks together for awhile she got a spark and that spark became her fire. It was a beautiful fire and the irony occurred to her that something so beautiful could be so destructive if left alone. Kneeling before her fire she grabbed the still pictures and one by one she threw them in. If it was a group shot she ripped him out and threw him in the fire. When she got to the Ron box she pulled out a sweater of his he gave her when she was cold. It was one of the ones knitted by Mrs. Weasley. She tossed it into the flames. Journals with pages written about him burned in the red- orange flames. Little odds and ends were also thrown in. She threw in the cards he gave her over the years not even stopping to read what he wrote, they were just empty words and promises. Hermione was about to grab for the black clothing when she felt someone there.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Draco asked. He had a confused look on his face.

"Burning some things. Go back to bed." Hermione answered.

"Are you alright?" He said approaching her carefully.

"I'm fine, just doing a bit cleaning." She said with a bit of laughter.

"Hermione you could have just donated the clothes instead of burning them." Draco came and sat Indian style by her.

"Normally I would agree with you but this is therapeutic for me. These were clothes I wore when I was with Ron. It was the only color that he didn't complain about, after he left me the color just stuck. I like having color back in my life and if I ever wear black again it will be of my own accord."

"I see." Draco answered.

She nodded.

"Mind if I keep you company?" He asked.

"Of course you can stay." She turned head to smile at him.

Some silences had passed between until Hermione spoke again. "Draco what did you think was happening out here?"

"Well I had turned over and realized that you weren't there. I sat up and looked for you in the room until I saw a bright orange light so I ran out here. I thought you were in trouble but here you sit calmly with the fire quite under control."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes I have it under control."

"May I asked what sparked this sudden burning session?" Draco looked at her intently.

Hermione took a deep breath before she answered. "Well I had woken up and saw the pictures on the wall. That room is the one I stay in when I come here. I had pictures up from our years at Hogwarts and before everything went sour. I think Harry had ripped Ron out of the moving ones. But I saw these still ones I had taken back at Hogwarts. They were really bad but hysterical at the same time. There was one of Ron where it reminded me of what I use to love about him and the person I thought I knew. I guess I felt I needed to say goodbye to him but kill him. The pictures serve as the Ron I knew but the clothes serve as the current Ron. A fire seemed the best way because I'm cremating an old friend and burning an enemy. Does that make sense?" Of course she understood it but to anyone else it might seem loopy.

"Yeah it does in a existentialist way." Draco answered. "Kind of" He added as an afterthought.

Hermione gave him a weird look. "How do you know about existentialism?"

"Remember I told you my father made me learn everything about Muggles in order to defeat them. I didn't just make fun of you guys at school, I had to study as well mainly to beat you but I did the work."

"Draco I never doubted your intelligence back at Hogwarts, I just thought you were a smart ass." Hermione smiled.

Draco chuckled. "Indeed I was."

"But you have wised up and matured greatly since then. Now you're my smart ass." Hermione smirked. She reached for her photo boxes and looked for any with Ron and tossed them into her great fire. When she got to the last picture she was about to throw it when she stopped.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"This picture was the first picture we took as a couple. I remember thinking that I wanted to marry him at the moment. Ron was my first love and I decided then I wanted to be Mrs. Ron Weasley. Now that's absolutely preposterous." She was about to throw it in when Draco stopped her.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione handed it to him.

Draco looked at it and saw how invested Hermione was to that relationship and Weasley couldn't be anymore distant. It amazed him how much you could tell from a picture. She was staring up at him in adoration and held him close to her chest but Weasley head was turned away. His attention was otherwise occupied. This made him hate Weasley even more. He couldn't see what was right in front of him because he was blinded and twisted in hate. Draco had been staring at it too long because Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione looked at him with a concerned face. She had beautiful face that was kind and forgiving but always held the air of bravery.

"Yeah I just got lost in it, here." He handed her back the picture and she through it into the fire.

"That's it." She said.

"The end of Weasley."

"No Draco it's the beginning of the end." Hermione was staring at the fire with rapt attention. "Draco I'm scared. Like out of my wits scared of the future right now." Hermione looked at him.

"Hermione there is no reason for you to be I'm here. I'll be with you every step of the way as will Harry and Ginny. Nothing to worry about." Draco sat on his knees like Hermione and grabbed her hands.

"You don't get it Draco. Being friends with Harry meant living in uncertainty and constantly being on your guard. However during those years I was never scared of the future like I am now. I think because even though I was worried for Harry, I was also selfish. I think deep down I was happy I didn't have such a life thrusted upon me like him. Yes I helped him and I would be there for him but in the end it was up to him. It was always going to be a fight between him and Voldemort. Now I think something big is going to happen and I have to stop it. Ron said there would be a resistance, that it will be different from the times of Voldemort. He said my life will be his. He's going to try everything to get to me even if it means destroying the world. Ron will go after the kids, Harry, Ginny, The Weasleys, my parents, my friends and anyone else that had to with me or anyone who liked muggles or muggle-borns. He will tear this world apart for me and he knows the one thing that will absolutely destroy me to loose." Hermione eyes were brimming with tears.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You." The tears flowing steadily down her face.

Draco pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms. "He's not going to get to me Hermione. Those are just empty threats that he will never carry through." He said although he didn't believe the last part.

"Draco we both know what that kind of hatred and evil could drive a person to do. I know we are taking this slow and I'm grateful for it however I know we have a strong connection already. Harry and Ginny knew before I did and at first I didn't want to believe it but I feel it all the time. I see it in the way you look at me. I know it in the way that I need you. You have given me hope again and chance to experience real love. I look forward to a day that we can say we love each other and I won't have the urge to run. Draco if Ron ever got to you and killed you, I would beg for him to kill me because I already know my life is nothing without you in it."

"I remember when you showed me that awful memory and afterwards you told me that you be alone for the rest of your life unless someone taught you how to love. You already knew how to, you just needed the right person to show you how not to be afraid of it. Hermione he won't kill me and I won't let him kill you, do you understand me? I won't let him harm you." Draco knew if he ever got his hands on Weasley that weasel was a dead man. No questions just kill.

"You know I gained more closure in this moment than at Azkaban." Hermione answered after awhile.

"Maybe we didn't need to go there, all you needed was this." Draco responded.

"No I needed to go because I've gained a purpose. Ron was never good at subtle unless he wanted me to know there was going to be a fight. A fight that has never been fought before therefore making it the hardest fight. Yes I think he wanted me to know because he wants to push me. He thinks I won't kill him just because I cared for him at one point but he is mistaken. I will kill him because I know what he can do." Hermione stood up with her wand in hand. Pointing her wand at the fire she said "Aquamenti." She said. Looking ahead she saw that dawn had come. Vanishing all evidence of her therapy session save for the Pensieve.

Draco had gotten up and watched Hermione. He was idiot for thinking she wouldn't figure out there was a pending war. He was going to tell her today he owed her that. Draco noticed her Pensieve on the balcony floor. "What's that doing here?" He asked.

"Harry and Ginny need to know. They need see and understand what they are fighting. We knew him as a son, brother, best friend and a lover. I know who he is now but they don't. They've heard from word of mouth but you know there is nothing like seeing it with your own eyes. I've brought them the memory I showed you." Hermione said.

Draco just nodded his head and picked up the stone basin. He saw the vial with the evil memory swirling around. Looking back toward Hermione she was staring off into the horizon.

"Are you coming down with me?" Draco asked her.

"I'll meet you down there. I want to change clothes, I think I smell." She sniffed her sleeve and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah I reek of Azkaban. I think I have some clothes here." She said.

"I brought some from home, I popped in while you were asleep. I didn't know what you would want so I brought a variety." Draco said.

She just nodded her head. Then she walked toward him and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away a smile formed on her lips. Draco smiled back.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For being there." She answered.

"I promised and I want to be there." He responded.

"Same here." Then she walked back inside to the bedroom.

DM/HG

Hermione found everyone in Ginny's sunny kitchen. She saw bright gold boxes were littered throughout the room. Hermione saw Harry and Draco leaning over several parchment pages on the island. Ginny was by the sink setting the dishes to wash. She was the first one to notice Hermione.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Pretty good actually." Hermione responded.

"That's good. Would like something to eat? I'm sure you haven't eaten since yesterday." Ginny said.

"Breakfast would be lovely, I'll help." Hermione was about walk over to Ginny.

"Pish posh I'll do it. All I need to do is say a few spells. Magic is the only way I can keep

can keep my sanity. I understand why Mum used it frequently. Go sit I'll be there in sec."

Hermione nodded and went over to the boys. She sat on one of the bar stools. Draco looked up and smiled and she smiled back.

"Good Morning. What have you two got there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hey 'Mione. Jones sent over the list of matched purebloods and muggle-borns. I'm sure you guys have the same set at the Manor. We were laughing at some of the pairs." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Well we've got Marcus Flint and Susan Bones, Dean Thomas and Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucy and Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnegan and Millicent Bulstrode." Draco said laughing.

"I don't think this funny at all. This "promotion" is destroying lives. I understand why he wants to do this but he's going about it the wrong way." Hermione said.

"It hasn't destroyed our lives." Draco said.

"We're different Draco, besides do you really think every single one of those pairs are going to fall in love? This takes away their choice of who they want to love. That's an awful way to live and an awful thing to do to someone." Hermione said.

"She's right you know." Harry said to Draco.

"Yeah I know." Draco said.

Hermione got up and put her arm around Draco's waist while leaning on his side. She was between him and Harry.

"I don't believe _our_ lives were being destroyed. I did when were first told we had to live together but we have come a long way since then. I just think it's unfair to them because their circumstances are different than ours. Don't you think they deserve their chance to choose? Remember bheith i ngra le rogha-" Hermione was cut off

"Bheith i ngra le shuile. Love is a choice, love is taught." Draco finished. He looked down at his ring. "What do you propose we do? Jones will have our heads served to himself on a golden platter."

"I don't know and that's the problem. We also have no choice but to do this." Hermione looked down and saw a very familiar name. "Oh my Merlin…" She said softly.

"What?" Harry asked her.

Hermione pointed to the name.

"George Weasley and…" Harry started.

"Pansy Parkinson" Draco finished.

CRASH.

All three looked up and saw a shattered white plate that had food on it on the floor. Ginny rooted in spot, her hand still formed as if the plate was still in her hands.

"No. No. No. NO!" Ginny screamed. Harry rushed to her and she collapsed into his arms.

"She'll kill him! He could have anyone else! In fact if he could be taken out of this damn promotion that would be better. Harry fix this. Fix it now!" Harry led Ginny to the island and sat her down.

"I can't. Ginny my hands are tied. Besides George can handle himself. It may not even be that bad." Harry said. He didn't believe one word. Pansy will kill him on sight.

"Harry, she will kill him. I've regrettably known the girl since infancy. She melted the heads off her dolls. Pansy is just like my Aunt Bella except she doesn't have half the heart to do what my Aunt would." Draco said.

"You aren't helping Draco." Harry gritted.

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

"Hold your thestrals! The Weasleys are Purebloods, why would George be matched with another Pureblood? Hermione asked.

"They ran out of Muggle-borns?" Draco said

"Or maybe they did it because we were considered blood traitors?" Ginny said.

"You may be on to something Gin. George is a successful Pureblood that has never been ill-mannered to a muggle or muggle-born, well not ill-mannered in the way that Pansy is. Therefore they paired them in hopes that George's attitude of a muggle-born will rub- off on Pansy." Hermione said.

"Fat chance." Draco said.

Hermione whacked him the on the back side of his head.

"Ow!" Draco frowned.

"Harry fix this now!" Ginny cried. Her brother was paired with a monster. Ginny was convinced she was going to loose another brother.

"What would you like me to do!" He yelled. Harry stopped comforting his wife and stood apart from her. His name didn't entitle him to anything he wants and she seemed to forget how he became famous.

Ginny stopped crying and got up to stand mere inches from her husband. "I lost my brother in the war. I lost another to a sick twisted demented way of life. I WILL NOT LOOSE ANOTHER! YOU ARE HARRY MERLIN FORSAKEN POTTER! FIX THIS NOW!" Ginny yelled in his face.

Hermione and Draco watch stunned as this fight was unfolding in front of them.

Harry's jaw was set. Barely moving his lips he spoke. "I know who I am Ginerva. You think I haven't lost anyone? I lost my parents and became famous because I survived the Killing Curse. I've lost friends. I've lost three father figures. My life has been attempted on since I was born. I'm not going to keep playing this game right now in seeing whose lost more. Remember this dear wife that my name does not mean I get my way and you yelling my face does not mean you get yours." Harry then stormed out of the kitchen.

Ginny was quiet but there was anger threatening to burst. "I have to go." She said suddenly and ran out of the kitchen.

Hermione looked outside and saw it was sunny and bright which was the complete opposite mood of this house. "I've known Harry since we were eleven and he has never been this angry. If he was then it was a silent anger which was usually more scary. I've never seen him this angry toward Ginny. They fight like normal married couples but this has to be their worst fight. I mean-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Do you tend to ramble when you're nervous?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Well I'm nervous, they don't fight like this. I mean Ginny is right that Pansy will kill George. However she shouldn't have expected that since her husband is Harry Potter that he gets what he wants. Actually it's more that because he's Harry Potter that he doesn't get his way. He didn't ask for his parents to be killed or thrusted into some prophecy where he had to kill the most feared Dark Wizard of all time or be killed. We should probably check on the kids." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Yeah. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" He pointed to her breakfast on the floor.

"No I'm too nervous to eat. I'll go check on the babies and you check on James, Fred, Mariana and Ian." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. They both left the kitchen to find the children.

DM/HG

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Potter's living room reading. It was nine o'clock and neither Harry or Ginny had been seen since this morning. Both Draco and Hermione were taking care of the kids from playing to feeding to nappy changes. Thankfully now they were asleep and none had registered that neither of their parents were home.

"You know this is quite irresponsible of them." Hermione said suddenly. She closed her book roughly and threw it on the floor. She got up and sat by Draco.

"How so?" He said not even glancing up from his book.

"Well I mean what if neither one of us was here? Then who would have taken care of the children? They can't fight and then leave the kids unattended now can they?" Hermione said.

"That's why there are things called godparents. Plus if we weren't here they might not have had the fight or maybe only one would have stormed out." Draco continued to read.

Hermione grabbed the book out of his hands and then began beating him with it.

"OW! What in the bloody hell are you hitting me for?" Draco yelled.

She stopped hitting him. "Why aren't you more concerned? What if they are hurt? Then they left here in anger and now they can't say goodbye to each other. You should be more concerned, they're your friends too!"

"Hermione, sweetie they are fine. Harry and Ginny are more than capable of handling themselves in dangerous situations. Everything will be fine." He said.

"Maybe we should get Molly and Arthur to watch the children and we go look for them?" Hermione questioned.

"Ok where is my brave, beautiful Gryffindor?" Draco faced her and took her hands in his. "If you find her, tell her that a dashing Draco Malfoy is looking for her." He said. Draco leaned forward and kissed her the forehead. "Where is she?" He asked softly as he kissed her left eyelid. "Are you looking for her?" He kissed the right eyelid.

"Draco don't make fun. I'm worried." Hermione said.

"You have no reason to be, relax." Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"If you guys wanna go get it on you are totally welcomed to head to Hermione's room." A voice sounded.

Hermione pulled away and saw Ginny Weasley dressed in her pajamas in the doorway across from the couch.

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped off the couch and ran to her friend. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"No I went flying to clear my head. I was wrong to ask that of Harry. I know why he's famous and he certainly didn't ask for it. I also know he's lost more than me. I just didn't want to loose another family member. Out of seven kids there is only Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Me. Fred's dead and Ron is in jail, not that he shouldn't be but my family is slowly disappearing. Hearing George was matched with Pansy made me fear the worst. I can't bear to loose another. I'm sorry you guys had to see that but thank you for taking care of our kids. I know it was irresponsible but I just needed to clear my head otherwise my anger was going to get taken out on the kids and that's not fair to them. I hope Harry comes home soon, we need to talk." Ginny said. Her right hand kept running over the same pattern over a brown leather book.

"Gin what is that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well this is what I wanted to find you guys for, it's a book of Celtic legends. I went to our library after I came back from flying. I wanted to think about other things and so I went into the mythical section and picked this out. I was casually looking though when I saw this." Ginny opened the book and showed it to them. The page she showed had a large picture of two rings. Hermione stepped forward and saw that the rings in book were the same as the one on her finger.

"These are our promise rings." Hermione said.

"Exactly. I read the following and saw that your rings have a little history." Ginny.

"Ginny this is all in Gaelic." Hermione said.

"I know but I used the decipher spell." She responded.

"What did it say?" Draco asked from the couch.

Ginny and Hermione walked over to sit by Draco. Ginny sat across from them on the coffee table while Hermione sat next to Draco.

"It said that these were rings worn by a young woman named Deirdre and her lover. Her father was this very important man of one the tribal Irish clans. She was ordered to marry this heroic man of one of the neighboring tribes in order to bring peace between the clans. Except she didn't want to marry him, she only had eyes for her lover. When she told her father, he ordered her to break it off with the lover and to do her duty. Deirdre went to her lover and they swore to each other and promised each other to meet back here to elope. They had exchanged these rings to symbolize their promise and their love. They said bheith i ngra le rogha bheith i ngra le shuile over their rings as a testament that once love is taught a person should have the right to choose. Their plan was overheard by one of her father's guards. That guard told her father and he was furious. He had the guards search for him. When they found him they beat him and tortured him. Deirdre heard and tried to persuade her father to take heed and let him go. Her father refused and had her lover killed in front of her. Deirdre consumed with grief and depression she-" Ginny was interrupted.

"Killed herself in three days.." Draco finished.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"This isn't a myth, it really happened. I know what book I read this in." Draco said.

"What book?" Hermione asked

"Deirdre's journal. Last entry she wrote that she's going to kill herself. There was nothing for her to live for without him." He said.

"Did her lover have a name?" Ginny asked.

"Ian." Draco answered.

"How did you get these rings? The journal?" Hermione asked.

"They're family heirlooms remember? Journal is the same situation passed down. She was one of my aunts. When they say my family is old, it's old." Draco said.

"You have a lot of aunts." Ginny said.

"What does this all mean? I mean Draco was told neither one of these rings has shown magical abilities. Then they show up with this Gaelic phrase on our fingers. Does this mean we are destined to be like Deirdre and Ian since they only performed magic on us? Maybe we should do a magical test on them to see what else they can do. Do remember anything else in her journal Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco just shook his head no.

"We need to get our hands on it. Do you still have it Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure it's somewhere in the Manor. I'll go look now. We can't wait any longer." Draco got up and was about to leave when Harry Potter walked in looking haggard.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. She got up and ran to her husband. They hugged and said sorry to each other over and over.

"Are you alright? You look terrible. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't fair of me to ask that of you. I was scared for my brother. I didn't want to loose another." Ginny rambled. She was happy to have Harry back.

"I know. I'm not angry at you anymore. In fact I'm going to have to ask for your forgiveness." Harry said.

"What? Did something happen Harry?" Ginny was confused.

"When I left this morning I took my Firebolt and went flying at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. I've always felt clear and at home there. I was just looking around admiring the castle's beauty when I decided to try and fix the pair. I went to the Minister's office and asked if he could take George out of the program. He didn't know who George was so I had to explain he was my brother- in law. Jones immediately said no. Then asked if he could at least be switched to different person. I even reasoned that they were both Purebloods which negates the Cohesive Living Promotion. You were on track Hermione they wanted to join George and Pansy in hopes that he rubs off on her. I called him mental and told him that will never happen because Pansy Parkinson doesn't have a just bone in her body. He reminded me of you two and how swell you guys have got on. I said that's only because they have common sense and something much deeper than this promotion that brought them together. You guys probably would have found a way together without the stupid prick. Anyway it was a lot of shouting and we got nowhere for 2 hours." Harry said. He stopped to take a breath.

"Then he conceded I could take George out of the program." Harry said.

"That's wonderful! Why aren't you happy?" Ginny asked.

"Because it would be based on the condition that we drop the charges on Ron and let him go free." Harry answered.

"Has he gone mental?" Ginny asked. Ron could stay there for all she cared.

"Harry do you think he's been Imperiused? I can't fathom anyone wanting to let Weasley go free after seeing his charges." Draco said.

"No I wish. The man is acting on the accord of his own stupidity."

"Well what did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I couldn't get George out. I offered him everything shy of our first born children. He wouldn't budge. Jones thinks Ron is innocent because he was a war hero. Draco we have to tell them." Harry stared at Draco hoping he would get what he was talking about.

"Tell us what." Hermione and Ginny said in unison. They were looking at the their respective others.

"Well me and Harry believe Weasley is up to something." Draco started.

"What makes you believe that?" Ginny asked.

"At the masquerade on New Year's Eve I had the unfortunate pleasantry of dancing with Pansy Parkinson. She stupidly relayed vital information to me. The ultra-conservative Purebloods have been gathering underground since Jones inauguration. They have a leader they communicate through written words. Pansy says they've never met him but claims he will raise a revolution. That he will be different from Voldemort because this leader knows things about Harry and Hermione. Things that was only said between the three of you." Draco said looking pointedly at Harry and Hermione.

"What does this have to do with Ron?" Ginny

"You both think Ron is the new leader don't you?" Hermione said before Draco could answer.

"Yes." Harry said.

"That doesn't make sense." Ginny said.

"Yes it does." Hermione said.

"How? This is Ron we are talking about. Listen Hermione I know my idiot of a brother is filled with hatred for you but I doubt he wants a new world order. Besides he's in jail how could he have written them letters?" Ginny asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Harry said.

"Illegal Animagus?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. Either he is one or he has a loyal follower that is one."

"But if he was an Animagus wouldn't he have changed and gotten out of Azkaban?" Ginny questioned.

"Not unless the time was right for him to go. Weasley is evil but I hate say it but he's evil and smart. Two qualities that are very dangerous when paired together." Draco answered her.

"You still don't believe us Ginny, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you are like a sister to me but it's a little hard to believe my brother hates you and muggle-borns that much that he wants to become a Dark Wizard. I won't deny that he beat you senselessly but everything else is hard to digest." Ginny answered.

The two girls stared at each other wordlessly. All of a sudden Hermione left the room.

Before they could question she was back with the Pensieve. Sitting the basin on the coffee table, she then poured the memory into the basin. Then taking her wand she put it to her temple and retrieved a second memory. She let the second memory go into the Pensieve. " Illa duos monumentum fio unus exhibeo a verum. Chronological Memoria." Hermione said. A blue light glowed from the basin and slowly dimmed.

"Hermione what did you do?" Harry asked

" I took two memories and unified them in order to show truth. You see memories inside the brain can coexist because the brain is made to do that. The brain can also put them in chronological order because it can rationalize. A Pensieve while a powerful piece of magic can not do that. Memories cannot coexist in a Pensieve without magical help. Ginny I want you take a look at two memories of mine. The first is the one is the last time your brother beat me before he left me. The second one is what happened yesterday at Azkaban. I want you to see them and decide for yourself what you think your brother is capable of. I warn you that it can be graphic and hard to watch. I want you to see because I promised I would show you. But understand you cannot change what happened while witnessing the memory. Harry go with her because you need to see as well." Hermione stepped aside for her friends.

Harry and Ginny walked to the Pensieve and stared at the swirling memories unsure of what they were about to see.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Gin, the memories can't hurt you." Harry whispered. He has dove into a Pensieve too many times count. Leaning their faces in over the cool water they were sucked into the stone basin leaving Draco and Hermione in the living room.

"Do you think this will work?" Draco asked.

"If it doesn't then I don't know what do to convince her. Is it wrong of my to want her to see him the way I do?" Hermione looked at him unsure.

"No, unless it isn't a true portrayal. I believe you and Harry wasn't sure when I talked to him about but he came around. I mean look how long it took for you to realize and you were the victim. I hate to admit it but he was her brother and she still cares for him even if he did awful things. Would believe someone if they told you your brother wants to "cleanse" the world?" Draco asked.

"No I guess I wouldn't" Hermione answered. She went back to sit with Draco on the couch. All they could do is wait until they get back.

DM/HG

It was nearing one in the morning and Harry and Ginny had been gone almost an hour.

"I hope they didn't try to change anything." Draco said yawning.

"Harry's done this a million times he knows better." Hermione answered him with a yawn of her own.

Soon enough Harry and Ginny were spit back out of the Pensieve.

"I'll kill him." Ginny said. It was the first thing out of her mouth.

Hermione watched as her friend shook with anger.

"Hermione, how could you keep that from us? You were together for almost five years. Did it start right away? I'll go to Azkaban and kill him." Ginny was raring to go but Harry held on to her firmly.

"Hold it Ginny, you can't just go there and kill him I can't get you out if you do that." Harry said.

"Harry didn't we just see the same thing or were you looking at something different? That was the your best friend we just witnessed getting violated by your former best friend!" Ginny was red in the face and all riled up.

"Yeah but you getting in trouble doesn't help besides I think it would be better come up with plan." He answered his wife.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Azkaban was worse, he gave me chills down my spine." Ginny said.

"It's fine Gin. Yeah he has that fantastic quality about him." Hermione said dryly.

"If Ron is this new leader the Purebloods have then what does he want?" Ginny plopped down next to Hermione.

"You heard him, he wants get rid of every muggle-born. He wants to achieve what Voldemort couldn't." Harry said.

"He wants me." Hermione said quietly. She stared at the Pensieve on the table and his face flash before her. Everyone's eyes were on her. "I'm the only one that could give him a run for his money. This is no longer a domestic abuse case but save the world from a maniac. He's going to try come after everyone of us including the kids. Like I told Draco earlier he will tear this world apart for me and kill anyone that gets in his way. Why he wants to be like Voldemort I have no idea but we've gained a purpose today."

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"To stop Ron at all cost." Hermione answered simply.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The translation of Hermione's spell is "These two memories become one to show a truth. Chronological Memory." The language was Latin if you hadn't already guessed. The Celtic legend is a myth that I heard from a friend. She was named for Deirdre. I have twisted the myth for my plot line. I don't know the original name but you are welcome to research it. Existentialism is a philosophy that was founded in Europe in the late 19th century. It's the belief that everyone has a freedom of choice and a personal responsibility to their actions. However the relativity of human existence in a chaotic universe is hard to explain. There are quite a few definitions of existentialism but most deal with personal responsibility and human existence. I used this philosophy because Hermione during her burning session realizes she has the responsibility to bury a version of Ron she knew but kill the current one. Hopefully the clears things up. If you want to read some existentialist works here are some authors for you to look up.

Albert Camus - The Plague, The Stranger. (Read The Plague)

Jean-Paul Sartre-

Simone du Beauvoir

Soren Kierkegaard

Frederich Nietzsche - Thus Spoke Zarathustra

Karl Jaspers

Please review!!!


	13. Authors Note Update 83011

Authors Note: Please stay tuned…

Yes I am alive. You were probably all wondering what's going with the stories or you might be way past that since it's been a long time. I want to apologize profusely and I can only say I was hit with some very personal issues as well as writers block. I have been trying to update my stories any of them. I was thinking of tackling just one of them at a time and just finishing them. Not sure which one I will start with first. I am still struggling with it and I would appreciate ideas. You can leave reviews if you want with ideas that still keep in theme with the story but move forward. I'd appreciate your help and of course if I use your idea I will most certainly cite and thank you in updated chapter. Again appreciate you reading and taking the time and hope this note finds you well

Gigglegirl89 = D

Ps. Some of you might be seeing this same note if you are reading more than one of my open stories. If you are new to my stories please stay tuned because hopefully something shall be coming in the warmer weeks.

**8.30.11 P.S.S**. Just so everyone knows this story is going under a reconstruction. I do not have a definite time frame of when a new chapter will be up. Just stay tuned. Enjoy my other stories while your at it. Constructive feedback is helpful and thanks for reading!


End file.
